


Love and Other Crimes

by ninanna



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Police, Bromance, Drama, Host Clubs, Host!Kise, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Organized Crime, Police!Aomine, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninanna/pseuds/ninanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki is the prodigy that everyone simultaneously loves and hates in the Organized Crime Bureau of Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. His nonchalantly brilliant career, however, receives a huge hit when he blows his own operation for the sake of his colleague working undercover, Kuroko Tetsuya. As his world descends into turmoil and he tastes self-doubt for the first time, a vivacious blond host carelessly enters into his life in a whirlwind and things start to change in the most unexpected ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am apparently very talentless in both naming things and writing summaries, but yes, this is basically an AU with Police!Aomine and Host!Kise and this is supposed to be light-hearted and more slice-of-life than a thriller. It is still a cop drama though. There is a little bit of angst because world without angst is impossible. Also there are suggestive elements but sexual content is only implied. I have been extremely self-concious on writing another multi-chapter aokise, but I actually planned out the whole plot for this in advance so I am hopeful. Updates might be a little sporadic though.

The sublime liquid invades his mouth with a distinct burn but soon the seductive smoky flavour conquers any and all taste buds he has. He can feel the soothing effect of alcohol, yet his inner turmoil is unyielding, untameable, defiant.

 

“ _Just... stay away and take care for now._ ”

 

Momoi's gaze had been affectionate and understanding when she said that, concerned rather than angry, and he was aware of all this but nothing changed the fact that he had fucked up.

 

Fucked up big time.

 

The anger boiled in his veins and he realised just how much he hated it all.

 

Haizaki was a known criminal, the scumbag drug dealer whose men sold the deadly poison to any and all from middle school students to civil servants. His boss Hanamiya was the infamous number one drug lord and weapons smuggler in the city, an authentic yakuza, a recently crowned genius third generation heir. From street urchins to high ranking officials, all in the city knew both men and their vicious dealings, yet knowing was not enough and it was in days like this, when Aomine had to sacrifice either a friend or a case, he most intimately realised the flaws of the system.

 

There were days he felt bored due to the banality of it all and his own flawless prowess in the profession and then there were days like this when he would be utterly and nonsensically defeated not out of his own lack of might but per the requisites of the law and order. He would realise that the system itself was designed to defeat the ones who cared and reward the vilest of the vile, as long as they were affluent.

 

He hated it.

 

He hated it all. The idea of hunting down Haizaki was extremely alluring to him but luckily he had not lost his rationality to that degree yet, nor his belief in the dexterity of the Deputy Prosecutor-General Akashi Seijuurou. They had taken down Imayoshi after all, the infamous yakuza head, just a year ago. Hanamiya should have been a breeze, Haizaki was only a fly...

 

He could not calm the fury inside and the murderous gaze that spilled from his eyes despite the inquisitive looks he received from other patrons and various hosts and hostesses. Some women eyed him hungrily – they must have been looking for trouble, for he was in no mood for a fuck or even just some small talk and random flirtation.

 

“You'll get wrinkles if you scowl that hard, you know.”

 

The voice was high pitched and melodious but evidently male, he was able to detect its owner in his peripheral vision, not that the said owner was anyone who could be overlooked: wearing ritzy clothing, around the same height as Aomine, seemed to be beaming even in the dimly lit bar. A host.

 

 _A fucking host_.

 

“Oh, so you will just ignore me like that? Not that I am easy to ignore, all tall and handsome.”

 

“I am not interested.”

 

“Really? Here I thought you definitely swung _this way_.”

 

Aomine sighed and signed the barkeep for a refill.

 

“No-answer counts as a positive answer, you know?”

 

“I am not going to buy any more alcohol than I am planning to buy because you are chatting me up. So, fuck off, host-san.”

 

“Ouch. But hey, what makes you think that I'm trying to get you to buy more? Perhaps I am interested in offering something else? Mm?”

 

A tender touch of fingertips over his free hand on the bar counter, the contact of skin was very small and thus dearly thrilling, but Aomine was already so fed up that he had no patience to play around; he moved his other hand to his inner pocket and took out his badge, laid it on the counter top between them and turned to the particularly stunning pest,

 

“Now _that_ is interesting. Because I did not think this was a bar that provided such services.”

 

The blond peeked at the police badge then at Aomine, then at the badge again, his eyes had grown larger in surprise and the officer was hoping that he would be left alone to his brooding and self-blaming; the whole move had been to scare the intruder than to actually uphold justice, for in any case he never had any particular problem with prostitution. There was a reason why he was not part of the Vice Unit after all. However, instead of the desired effect, the unexpected happened and the annoying host started giggling as if he had just heard a hilarious joke. Aomine rose an eyebrow in suspicion and surprise.

 

“But you see,” the host picked up the badge and turned around to see Aomine's ID info, “Officer Aomine...cchi – _Aominecchi_ , you were right in your initial assumption, this bar is not that kind of a bar, nor do I sell sex. I am indeed _only_ a host.”

 

Aomine harshly took back his badge from the offering hand, his eyebrows pinched and scowl deepened; he honestly did not want to or care about what this man was up to, as long as he was left alone to despair.

 

“What the fuck do you want then?”

 

“How crude.”

 

Aomine sighed and took a long sip from his drink,

 

“ _Again_ , I am not going to order more drinks because you are chatting me up. Just scram.”

 

“How about _I_ buy you a drink?”

 

“Isn't it supposed to work other way around?”

 

“Normally, yes. But I already clocked out.”

 

“Why are you chatting me up then?”

 

“Indeed... _Why_? Could it be because you are quite my type?”

 

Aomine turned to the blond with an almost astonished face--'almost', because he was struck unready, but it wasn't as if this was the first time he was hit on by a man; the blond snickered in response and signalled the barkeep, who brought a colourful cocktail to him.

 

“Are you hitting on me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You realise that I am a cop?”

 

“I didn't know that. But hey, is it supposed to be a turn off? It kind of got me even more excited to be honest... Perhaps I have a newfound fetish.”

 

Aomine blinked as the blond took a few careful sips from his drink, his face never breaking a smile, his gaze mesmerising – he was indeed gorgeous, that was obvious. Not that Aomine minded men either, he had high standards for male partners, liked them pretty faced and well-built, still this man surely met his criteria. The issue was that he truly was not in the mood for a one night stand.

 

The blond was adamant though,

 

“You're not going to reject?”

 

“What makes you think that I'm even considering the question?”

 

“Come on... I am about 84% sure you swung this way. Or both ways. Huh? What was that look? Both ways it is!”

 

Aomine gave an irritated glare,

 

“Whichever way I swing, I am surely not swinging _your way_ tonight.”

 

The host giggled, his fingers found their way onto Aomine's hand again, then to his wrist – these were simple, small touches yet they burnt profoundly, playfully igniting a thrill; was this man truly not a professional?

 

“Why? You seemed to be brooding and in dear need of company.”

 

“It is the opposite.”

 

“Hmm... I don't think so. You see, I am great at observing people's emotions, that's what makes me a good host,” the blond softly gripped Aomine's wrist in his hand, his fingers caressing the smooth skin beneath his palm and under his wrist in equally soothing and enticing circular motions, “and I can see that you are lonely... But you appear angry. You are definitely stressed out.”

 

Aomine sighed, sure the host's voice was sultry and his fingers were able to elicit some want in him despite his depressed mood, but this was nowhere near enough to incite him fully. He was about to move his hand away when he felt the grip tighten,

 

“I find sex to be a very efficient way to relieve stress.”

 

“Well, I don't.”

 

“Really? Or is it that perhaps you are afraid you will be too rough? Ferocious? Forceful? That you'll...” his golden gaze turned back for a second, his free hand slowly moving to some of the booths on the other side of the large interior, pointing loosely to some hostesses accompanying patrons, “break their delicate frames and hurt their emotions?”

 

For a second, Aomine felt his heartbeat race, there was something about the deliciously descending tone of the mysterious blond's voice; it was like a siren's song, fatally intriguing, ominously lascivious. He still had hope though, he opened his mouth to say something, something harsh, something poisonously raw, but his words faded away inside his mouth as the blond leaned in, his full and glossy lips almost grazing Aomine's ear, the urgent breath on his sensitive skin, the heat of the other's body and the light, dizzyingly floral perfume (was it lavender? Jasmine?),

 

“But you see... _I_ like it rough.”

 

That was how each and every defence of Aomine Daiki inauspiciously fell that night.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because every single aokise I write has to have the good old trope of them playing one-on-one in an asphalt streetball court.

When he woke up the next day, Aomine was alone. The blond beauty had apparently long left the love hotel, luckily, fully aware of his intoxication, Aomine had reserved the room for a whole day, so he didn't have to hurry. He was going to write it off as yet another one night stand with a person he did not even know the name of – not that he did it often but it happened sometimes – however only minutes later he found a stylish white business card with golden inked letters that read “Kise Ryouta” and a phone number underneath alongside an email address.

 

Not that he had any interest in calling the man, still for some reason, after inspecting the card as though it was a piece of lethal explosive, instead of throwing it away he decided to put it inside his blazer's inner pocket. Was it on a whim? Was it on a suspicion? Was it due to the still influential afterglow of the sensational sex he had the night before? He did not know, he did not even pause to inquire.

 

His next two days and nights were spent drinking at home, going through paperwork like a staunch believer studying their holy text, trying to find anything that might help turn the case around. It was futile and hopeless, he knew, but there was nothing else he could do; he was on an unofficial suspension of sorts and had to find a healthy way to direct his accumulating dissatisfaction rather than drinking himself to oblivion or randomly having one night stands with complete strangers. By the third morning he had gone through all the paperwork twice to have found, as expected, nothing. It was such a miserable loss despite being accurately predicted that he needed a fresh breath of air desperately.

 

It was a day after Kuroko's release from the hospital. He truthfully wanted to see his friend but was unsure how it would affect his own psyche; he was scared of his own hot fiery fury, the way he pummelled Haizaki so forcefully, breaking the guy's jaw thoroughly after the criminal had almost killed Kuroko... He still remembered his own murderous anger at the time. He was afraid of seeing his friend shaken and he was equally afraid of descending into some unholy rage and do something very stupid. Ever stupider than what he already had done. Momoi, who normally kept him on a leash at times like this, was too busy to take care of him now, in any case he could not rely on her again and again...

 

Still, hearing at least the good news and Kuroko's state would be godsend. So he took a shower, wore a light blue button up alongside a new pair of navy blue jeans and his good old leather jacket, and drove to the office.

 

The moment he entered to the headquarters of the Organised Crime Control Bureau, the stares started. He had always been well-known since his cadet days, for graduating with the highest ever achieved physical aptitude results, for having the best arrest record in the history of Tokyo Metropolitan Police, for making it into the much coveted Organised Crime Control Bureau and becoming an inspector at a young age, for being constantly wooed by other prestigious sections, including the Rapid Reaction Units, whose head in Tokyo has been in pursuit of getting Aomine to transfer since the officer ever made it into the Organised Crime branch... Aomine had always had to endure stares of idolisation or envy, often with a layer apprehension at his unabashed vanity; that day however, the stares he faced were completely of another kind. There was a specific ilk of disdain and shock, an apparent disappointment on everyone's faces, even the security guards at the entrance regarded him as such. A distinct pity, he felt in their gazes and a heaviness fell onto him, even breathing was barely endurable till he made it to his own desk on the third floor and saw Kagami trying to put together paperwork. The redhead had always been terrible at it, not that Aomine was any more talented. They always pushed the paperwork to Sakurai who seemed to excel at that particular task.

 

“Oi.”

 

“Huh? Aomine?!”

 

“What's up? Surprised to see me?”

 

“Kind of. I thought you were suspended?”

 

“Not official yet. Nothing is official. Hell, I could be fired too.”

 

“Don't be ridiculous. As much as I hate to say it, you are... pretty good for them to fire.”

 

“ _Pretty good_? I am the best. Well, except in this one. Even I can't deny that I screwed up I guess...”

 

“Don't say that... Like... I am grateful, you know. Not that you screwed up... but I mean, you literally saved Kuroko's life.”

 

“Yeah and botched the whole operation as well... How is Tetsu doing by the way? He is discharged right?”

 

“Yeah. He is fine, in the sense that there is no permanent physical damage. Stab wound was shallow and a few ribs broken during the altercation. But he is a little traumatised. He also feels like shit because of you know... how it will affect your career and all and the mistake he did. He blames himself I think...”

 

“Jeez, tell the idiot to worry about himself. Who is he to think that he has the luxury to worry about my ass?!”

 

Kagami chuckled at that,

 

“Kind of already told him that. You know, I am not kidding when I say I am grateful... I owe you one.”

 

Aomine rose an eyebrow in mock-serious intimidation,

 

“You do realise that before he was your... 'partner', he was my friend. He _is_ my friend. So shut up.”

 

“Daiki.”

 

The third voice that cut through their atmosphere as though the air in the room was tangible. This voice was nothing like his own or Kagami's, not so low or boisterous but hauntingly calm, and the way his first name was pronounced so nonchalantly yet at the same time like an order... He sighed before he turned his back,

 

“Akashi.”

 

“It is Deputy Prosecutor-General for you. We are in work hours.”

 

“Yeah, _Deputy Prosecutor-General_. I am kind of suspended, so, I don't think it is my work hours right now.”

 

He had no room to be cocky about it but he could not help it when facing Akashi, who seemed perfectly unperturbed at the inspector's arrogance,

 

“Exactly because you are on unofficial suspension that you should not be here and thus do not need to call me, anything. Why are you here?”

 

“I just came... to see Kagami.”

 

“Taiga? How pitiful of you to even try to lie to me. If you wanted to know about Tetsuya's state, you could call him directly. Or better yet visit him. Same is true for Satsuki. Also, you should not be here, especially now.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because we have Haizaki Shuugo in the building right now. We are seeing what we can do about the situation, not that there is much we can. We are hoping to at least avoid a law suit against the department for misconduct.”

 

“Are you kidding me? We're gonna be paying that fucking scum? He deserves to be behind the bars.”

 

“We were about to achieve that, if you recall, until you quite spectacularly destroyed any and all chances of it succeeding as well as breaking his jaw.”

 

Before he could control it, Aomine's temperature sky-rocketed and he yelled,

 

“It was Tetsu! He threatened to _kill_ Tetsu! He would do it too, if I didn't intervene, you know that. So What? What in the hell were you expecting me to do? Perhaps you shouldn't have chosen him as the bait? Huh? What are you gonna say about that?”

 

Akashi gave a solemn look but there was pure spite in his gaze, though his silence seemed to only further infuriate Aomine,

 

“Or perhaps you wanted me to let him kill Tetsu so that you could try him for murder and have solid evidence to go with your prosecution?! Tetsu was going to die Akashi. That bastard literally restrained him, I could not see anything from my vantage point. The dirtbag had a knife on him. Even during altercation he managed to stab Tetsuya!”

 

“Carrying a knife is not necessarily against the law nor is using it when you are being assaulted. You had never seen the weapon but only jumped in because Tetsuya had felt it and thought it was a gun, which it was _not_. Tetsuya's initial statement also suggested there was a gun, but there was none, he was mistaken. A false accusation by a police officer. Another police officer assaulting a suspect based on that false accusation. Your series of conjectures and opinions do not change the fact that it was you who first attacked Haizaki and Tetsuya was stabbed only after that and Haizaki's use of his knife _after_ being assaulted counts as self-defence.”

 

“I am talking about Tetsu here! Did you see his face? No. But I saw it. I saw it that moment he felt the bastard was carrying something, was on top of him, the moment he whispered desperately 'you have a gun' and hearing that on the comm, knowing that for weeks the bastard had threatened Tetsu multiple times, what just what were you expecting me–“

 

“Daiki. Are you trying to tell me that you somehow care more about Tetsuya than I do?”

 

Aomine swallowed, suddenly aware of the position he put them in. Overprotective habits of Akashi Seijuurou towards all in the police force and prosecutor's office were well-known, even more so with his old mates, and even though Aomine had perhaps spent more time with Kuroko, Akashi had always been the one closer in terms of mutual interests and character. The two were so close, before Kuroko was involved with Kagami there had even been rumours that he had dated Akashi. But before Aomine could answer, or try to even answer, Akashi continued,

 

“If you think that, then you are sorely mistaken. Do also think about this: Haizaki Shuugo kills people, directly _and_ indirectly. He has caused the death of many. You saved your friend, our friend, I am thankful for that as a friend, but in exchange for how many lives? How many lives will Haizaki Shuugo take before we capture him from this point on?”

 

Aomine felt pinned down in his spot and a tangible coldness sink in his stomach, his trachea closing in itself and suddenly breathing became painful, the guilt gripped his insides in a suffocating and frigid embrace... When he managed to utter the words that were screaming in his subconscious, there was a tinge of fear and hesitance in each syllable,

 

“Are you saying those lives will be on me?”

 

Akashi sighed, his piercing gaze and commanding voice softened,

 

“No. I am not. But I am saying that you will feel the burden of those lives. Tetsuya will feel it too. So be a little bit more thoughtful the next time. For your own good too. Also, I did not order him to be the bait. You do know it was your Lieutenant’s decision.”

 

“Even Riko wouldn't do anything without your approval, despite how crazy she is... Even the Superintendent–”

 

“Even the Superintendent, what?”

 

If Aomine had thought his life could not get any worse the moment he had encountered Akashi that day of all days, he had been obviously mistaken. He cleared his throat and lowered his tone in respect as much as he could,

 

“Sir.”

 

Superintendent Nijimura Shuuzou, director of TMDP Organised Crime Control Bureau, did not even bat an eyelash to the rogue prodigy as he moved passed him and paused in front of Akashi,

 

“Momoi-san has got him to agree to your proposal. There will not be any law suits against the department and in turn we will drop the threat charges. Can we talk outside? Five minutes.”

 

“Certainly.”

 

As the Superintendent left, Aomine gave a sigh of relief. He had a more brotherly and perhaps mentor-like relationship with the man rather than a rigid hierarchy, regardless, except Akashi, this was the only other person who could still intimidate Aomine at times. As he watched his superior's back in distance, he murmured more to himself than Akashi,

 

“He is upset...”

 

“Yes. He is. He should be.”

 

Aomine sighed, resigned to the accusation but still in need of some sort of confirmation of the opposite, even though it felt stupid and childish to wish so.

 

“So you are in the same opinion as him? About me?”

 

“Daiki, I knew you were not cut out for law and order. You are too careless, too impulsive, too overprotective of your dear ones to be a hallmark of justice. But I am the opposite of that. You are a perfect tool for me to use, thus I asked you to join to the Organised Crime Unit, because they needed you. I thought and still think that you are useful, so please do not disappoint me in that matter.”

 

Akashi walked away as soon as he finished his sentence, not giving any chance for a comment or response; like always, determined to be the one to say the final words.

 

“That was harsh...” Kagami mumbled from his seat and Aomine realised the hurt in his palms – he had been holding his hands in so tight fists that little red crescents pulsing with pain had appeared due to his nails digging into his palms. He inhaled and exhaled deeply for once and without saying anything to Kagami made a beeline for the exit.

 

He had to get out of here. Get out of here fast, before coming across Haizaki or anybody else that could lead him to lose himself to the rage that wreaked havoc inside him.

 

* * *

 

 

The reason why he had chosen the specific host-slash-hostess bar a few days ago for a drink was precisely because it was the closest place to drink from his home; there had been no other reason. Yet he was not so sure if he went there back again that night after visiting the office, because of that specific reason alone. Nevertheless, he did not want to think about the reason why he went there; too many thoughts seethed in his mind already. Instead he ordered a scotch and started sipping it lazily and by an hour before midnight, the mysterious blond whose name he now knew to be 'Kise Ryouta' hopped onto the bar stool near him.

 

“Missed me?”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“Ouch. And here I thought you came for more?”

 

“I just needed a drink.”

 

“And you somehow specifically chose the bar where you picked up a gorgeous young man just three days ago?”

 

“This bar is the one closest to my place.”

 

“Oh, should I assume you're planning to take me home then?”

 

Aomine sighed – and passingly thought that he had been sighing his life away the whole goddamn day like an old man. He had to admit the blond had been one of the most amazing fucks of his life ( _hell_ , if he had to be honest, outright the most amazing one), but he spoke too cheerfully for Aomine's taste and depressed state and talked too much in the first place.

 

“I said, _fuck off_.”

 

“You are even grumpier today, I never thought this would be possible. You outdid yourself, wow. What are you, 'master of grouch'?”

 

“Guess we never cease to surprise each other, like how I'm surprised that you are still sitting near me. I think I told you to–“

 

“' _Fuck off_ ', as you put so eloquently – why don't you try that?”

 

“Try what?”

 

“Fuck _me_ off out of your way?”

 

Aomine's eyes widened in disbelief, truthfully not expecting the raw invitation that was pronounced so nonchalantly. His body temperature rose in tandem with each lustful syllable that came out of the blond's pretty little mouth. He had certainly regarded the previous affair as a one night stand and the prospect of it turning into something else had never occurred to him. Add to that how the mercurial swings of Kise were so alien to him – one moment childishly playful, the next confidently wanton, Aomine was simply dumbfounded... a little. So when he spoke next, his query and curiosity were sincere,

 

“You want another round?”

 

“I wouldn't say 'no' to a couple more actually.”

 

“Do you seriously have a police fetish or something?”

 

The blond moved away slightly and sized up Aomine cheekily, for a moment pursing his lips on one side as if considering a tough riddle, then grinned large and impish, his gaze openly scheming,

 

“Maybe I do. Not like it will hurt you. You did enjoy yourself quite a bit last time. And I must add, by the end, you had the most graceful and relaxed smile on your face; it obviously helped you relieve the stress.”

 

Aomine chose to keep silent at that, a little vexed at the idea of lying just in case it could be read, nonetheless defiant about accepting the fact (that _yes_ , he had enjoyed himself and relaxed a lot; 'quite a bit' was an understatement actually).

 

“Why?”

 

“Why _not_?”

 

Aomine's eyebrows furrowed in question and stare turned to scrutinise the host whose golden eyes peered as mischievously as ever and faint smile lethal and promising; how could one manage to look so threateningly enticing with such innocent facial features?

 

More importantly: why did this person insist on him? Could there be any specific reason? His mind often wandered to paranoia quickly, an occupational hazard, it was about to again when Kise leaned into him, his long fingers brushing Aomine's chest over the cloth – there was something about the blond's touch, Aomine decided then, it was electric, rousing all the nerves in Aomine's body to respond eagerly.

 

It was like the paralysing spell of a witch and if Aomine believed in such things, he would swear to God that Kise was one.

 

“You are over-thinking this Aominecchi. You are hot and I like it. It is that simple. I sleep through the day and spend almost all my time here at night. Do you see the kinds of women and men who come here? Look around you. Then think of yourself. It is not much of a surprise that I am hitting on you, you would realise. Plus you don't seem to be the clingy type, which is a huge bonus for me. Trust me on that: it _is_ a big incentive. You would be shocked at how many creepy stalkers I have to deal with, women and men.”

 

As he finished his words, still leaning onto Aomine, one elbow on the bar counter, the other arm stretched and fingertips lazily drawing circles on Aomine's chest, Kise winked. The wink itself was almost childish, like a small child's cheeky gesture after telling a particularly stupid joke. Aomine regarded him intently then, captivated by such effervescent swings and naïve gestures as much as the lascivious advances of the blond. The pale fingers fell down his chest to his waist and then lost contact as Kise stood up,

 

“I will be wrapping up in fifteen. Wait for me, will you?”

 

He did not even bother to wait for an answer, simply winked before turning away, confidently aware of his effect... and Aomine could not manage to tear his eyes away as the host hurried over to another corner of the bar, towards a table of various middle aged female guests.

 

If Kise Ryouta looked stunning from the front, he looked utterly tempting from behind.

 

So perhaps it was not a bad idea. Perhaps he indeed needed this kind of 'stress-relief' as Kise had put it the last time. If both parties agreed, after all, what was the harm?

 

None, as long as he did not spill it to Momoi, the guardian surrogate sister of sorts who surely was not judgemental but overtly protective at times.

 

Thus Aomine spent the next twenty minutes or so lazily sipping from his scotch as he waited for Kise to finish his shift.

 

* * *

 

 

When he woke up in a room in the same hotel he had used with Kise just a few days ago, the sun was equally bright and his bed was equally lonely; however, there was no card this time and instead the noise of running water came from the bathroom alongside a joyful serenade... that scratched Aomine's ears like the cacophony of a dozen kittens mewling.

 

He closed his eyes and assayed his options for a bit. He was not particularly sure if he wanted to face Kise in the 'morning-after' but he was also too tired to leave then, plus the action could be deemed as running away, which kind of irritated him and itched on his overgrown pride that had already taken more than enough hits in the recent days. So rather than scurrying out, he stood up, ensured to have at least boxers on before lazily starting to brew himself a cup of coffee with the shabby coffee maker that was standard in every room of the hotel. It was going to have to do.

 

Just when he had poured his coffee and was about to handle the cup, a pale hand slightly smaller than his but of similarly strong grip, grasped the white, plain porcelain cup. Aomine gave an ired look at Kise as the blond first closed his eyes and smelled the coffee,

 

“Smells okay. I hadn't realised they had coffee makers in the rooms.”

 

“I made that for myself you know.”

 

“Yeah,” Kise mumbled before taking a sip from the coffee, “so? It doesn't taste good by the way.”

 

Aomine furrowed his brows, easily annoyed by the blond's childish antics though he couldn't help his eyes wander a little over his half naked body. Kise was standing there with a white towel loosely wrapped around his waist, hair dripping wet, chest and waist bare and full of little purplish carvings of Aomine's very own fangs. He shook his head very slightly to scatter away the whispers of desire and turned to brew another cup, Kise started then though, his voice as cheeky as ever,

 

“You know... This coffee _reeeally_ sucks.”

 

“You don't have to drink it, you goddamn thief.”

 

“ _You_ don't have to either, because _I_ could buy you coffee?”

 

“No, thanks.”

 

“How about I add a brunch as well to it? Why do you drink coffee so early in the morning anyway? So very American-Cop-Drama of you!”

 

“I am not into dates and coffee is good in the mornings. What is more bizarre is you drinking it. Daring to steal mine is a capital offence in itself.”

 

“Come on. It is not _really_ a date. I just hate eating alone and today is my day off, won't you join and keep me company as I eat? I am really hungry. Also, I just like imitating people at times, so I wanted to try the coffee. I don't even drink it much to be honest.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Come on? I'll get you doughnuts too, if you want to complete that American buddy-cop image?”

 

Aomine raised an eyebrow, clearly ired but Kise only smiled sheepishly in return,

 

“Okay, not buddy-cop but badass-cop image?”

 

Aomine sighed in exasperation and opened his mouth ready to reject once again and more firmly this time, but as Kise lips moved to a particular gesture, Aomine's eyes simply widened in surprise. Kise was pouting peculiarly and unabashedly and Aomine was confused,

 

“Are you,” he started, still in disbelief at the childish expression of Kise, ”actually... pouting?”

 

“So?”

 

“Dear Lord. How old are you? Fuck, don't tell me you are underage.”

 

Kise's lips dissolved into a laughter then,

 

“Haha... Jeez, Aominecchi, I'll take that as a compliment.”

 

“It was an insult you stupid blond.”

 

“Nah, it was your tsundere subconscious trying to compliment me subtly. Just how you noted my blondness now, probably another slip signalling your preference of blonds? Hm?”

 

After a second of irrepressible gaping at Kise's ridiculous vainglory, Aomine scowled sourly but the host did not even flinch under the hostile gaze directed at him,

 

“Come on, just as I was sure you definitely swung my way, I am sure you _definitely_ are not one to reject free food.”

 

There was some honest truth in that statement, Aomine had to admit internally, and when he took a sip out of the cup that Kise offered back to him, tasting the brown liquid that was anything but coffee, he agreed without changing his annoyed expression. Because honestly, getting the blond treat him to breakfast (or brunch, was it?) would be a fitting payback for enduring all his silly crap so early in the morning – or rather noon, now that he glanced at the clock for a second there, but it _did_ feel like early morning.

 

“Yeah. You are definitely buying me food.”

 

Kise smiled, a curious mix of mischief and naïve excitement, and Aomine's intuition was irked – there was something about Kise Ryouta... something deeply mysterious yet sincere, assuredly cheeky yet serious.

 

* * *

 

 

As he made a beeline to the bistro where they were supposed to have their brunch, he was instead dragged to a nearby clothing store first:

 

“Your clothes smell booze, so do mine.”

 

Apparently Kise Ryouta minded it a lot, Aomine did not so much and it wasn't as if they stank particularly, but he relented anyway, for the idea of refusing such common courtesy, he felt, would make him seem cheap. Perhaps he _was_ cheap a little, or rather indifferent, but he did not want to stand out as such near the Eros in human form walking amongst the mortal men, after all. He paid for his own clothes though, as expected; buying clothes was different than buying food for another. Something Momoi had thankfully taught him early on in his life. The place they had brunch was quite lovely and while it was too posh for his style, the food was delicious and he was not the one paying. Kise was a nice person to chat, he knew how to navigate through subjects, never pushing too hard, never letting too loose, a masterful conversationalist, not that it was any surprise; the man's job was literally talk people into drinking and spending more and more.

 

He had planned to leave Kise right after the brunch but somehow he found himself walking around the neighbourhood with the blond instead in the calm of the Spring afternoons. When he realised how his initial plan had become undone, for a second he felt like returning to that initial plan, but they were in the middle of a conversation and he was a little bit curious about the specific story Kise was recalling then, about how once as a teenage model he had worked with Horikita Mai, Aomine's own personal goddess during his lonely and unbearably 'angst-y' high school years. So he did not take his leave and silently continued listening.

 

The second time during that day, he realised that he had spent just too much time with the blond than he had intended was when they came across the asphalt streetball court a couple of blocks away from his own neighbourhood. Some kids were playing, his eyes naturally wandered to the the ball and them; they were having so much fun despite how poorly they played.

 

Was there ever a time like that in his life?

 

That he enjoyed something so much despite failing at it miserably?

 

He could not remember. Not for basketball, nor for being in the force. It was not as if he chose both because he had been amazingly talented in them, still all these things he was truly interested in turned out to be things he was spectacularly skilled in. Sure, there was a time he was an amateur and failed more than he did now, never so pitifully talentless though. Could he savour his achievements better if he had been? Could he perhaps be more tenacious and hard-working if he had been? Perhaps, blunders like the one he just had would not terrify and shake him so much inside, if he had faced more of them in the past? Was his humongous self-esteem in reality too fragile, for lacking a history of trial-and-error? Kuroko always said that one learnt the most from their defeats and Aomine had only so very few of them.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by Kise's voice – for once, he did not sound playful but calmly interested,

 

“You like basketball?”

 

Aomine snickered at the question and though his eyes concentrated on a particularly weak kid desperately trying a three-pointer (of sorts – because the court was damn tiny anyway) only to fail again, he could see from his peripheral Kise's golden orbs focusing on him instead, scrutinising and intrigued,

 

“Hmm... kind of.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. I almost became a professional player.”

 

Kise chocked on the ice tea he was drinking then,

 

“And that's just ' _kind of_ ' for you?”

 

He couldn't help smiling at the blond's bewildered tone and somehow Kise seemed to be almost mesmerised then,

 

“Um... Want to play with me?”

 

“With you? Basketball? Do you even play basketball?”

 

“Nope. Not really. I tried it once in middle school and watched a few games later so I guess I know the basics.”

 

“And you suddenly want to play with me after you heard I almost became professional at it?”

 

“Yes. You wouldn't believe, probably, but Aominecchi I can actually master any physical activity incredibly fast. So I should be good.”

 

“You actually think you will be able to master this too? That you will be 'good' against me?”

 

Kise beamed, unflinching,

 

“Yeah, sure. Happened with all other sports I tried. In fact that one time I tried, I was able to match most players of our school's team.”

 

“Well, Kise Ryouta,” Aomine started as he moved towards the entrance of the shabby court, rolling up his sleeves slowly, “you have never faced Aomine Daiki on the court. Let's see if you're just a pretty boy talkin' big or can you actually deliver.”

 

What Aomine did not see was the pair of cheerfully alight golden orbs behind him. He realised them just two hours later though, when they were both breathing hard (he was much less so than Kise Ryouta, _the host extraordinaire_ and apparently _basketball-loser extraordinaire_ as well now).

 

“One... more time, one more,” Kise started. His face was red, his chest moved so fast as if he was still running, his voice was hardly intelligible. He was obviously consumed, thoroughly.

 

“No way. You're spent.”

 

“Come on Aominecchi!”

 

“I told you to stop calling me with that dumb nickname.”

 

“Should I call you, Officer Aomine Daiki who stole a basketball from middle school kids?”

 

“I did not steal it. I asked them to lend it to me.”

 

Kise snorted,

 

“ _Come oooon_... One more.”

 

“No. Damn I sweated again.”

 

“So what, you can shower. Plus, since you are already all hot and sweaty, why not another round? Or perhaps you are looking for another round of something else?”

 

A wink. A goddamn wink despite his laboured breathing and sweaty mess of a state. Aomine was left speechless though his lips curved into a grin unconsciously at the ridiculous enthusiasm of the other,

 

“Look pretty boy, I ain't gonna play you when you suck so much. And I'm not planning to fuck you again.”

 

“Oh is that so? You told me you've been playing since you were a child right? You almost became a professional at it. So do tell me, have you ever seen anyone learn as fast as I did?”

 

Aomine rose an eyebrow and thought for a second, it was simply for show – he already knew the answer. _That damn host_.

 

_Yes_ , so Aomine had never seen somebody who excelled so quickly in every little move he learnt. It was irritating and exhilarating at the same time.

 

“So, what? You still suck against me.”

 

“It is acceleration versus constant velocity Aominecchi! I'm increasing. I'll catch up.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, sure.”

 

“Wow, now we at least know that you suck at sarcastic tone. So you really will not play any more, will you?”

 

“No...” Aomine said, reclining towards the fence that surrounded the court and that is when he finally became fully aware that it had become evening. When had the sun set? He had no idea. A hand reached for him and out of reflex he caught it up in the air. The face in front of him, as innocent and pretty like a youth's yet the subtle details of his features seductively mature and alluringly lustful, a small smile tugged to those lips baneful, the pale wrist moved on an angle and Kise grasped the dark wrist of the hand holding his calmly. He had not even flinched at Aomine's sudden move. As Aomine released his grip, pale long fingers started climbing up his wrist to his bare forearm, his sleeves already rolled above his elbow, then from his clothed shoulder to sweaty neck up to his chin. Kise cupped his cheek, sweetly and tenderly; the touch was so foreign to Aomine... He had been kissed and bit and sucked and hit, but never caressed so lightly, as if he was something fragile.

 

Normally it would make him mad but then, somewhere deep inside Aomine truly felt fragile these days. He had been feeling so since the incident with Haizaki and not confessing the fact even to himself did not change the reality. He was tired. He felt frail and that was terrifying in itself.

 

“Why didn't you become a professional basketball player? You could have made it big. You are damn talented. You love the sport.”

 

Aomine's gaze only then wandered somewhere, off in the distant horizon, to flickering lights of the city,

 

“It is good to do something you love professionally but sometimes it can cause you to hate it as well.”

 

“Hmm... I think I kind of understand. Well, I bet you are a great cop anyway.”

 

He unintentionally snickered at the comment, as if his subconscious had wanted to move his facial muscles and reveal his current dissatisfaction with himself regarding his profession through that dry sound. He waited for Kise to ask more, to dig up more, then he could push the blond, slap that ridiculously tender touch away, tear down the unnecessarily sentimental mood, turn back and leave and never ever see Kise Ryouta, the bubbly blond host again... However, Kise simply repeated in a softer, quieter voice, gently reassuring and doubtlessly believing,

 

“I am sure you are a great cop.”

 

His eyes were pulled towards the golden gaze of his company then and just how beautifully they shone under the dirty street-lights – that should not have been the case. There was no reason for them to glitter like that in the night but they did, he could swear they did. Aomine was intrigued and as if to find something, he searched on the other's eyes, lips, cheeks, chin... but he found nothing other than striking allure and mystery in those gleaming orbs, refined facial features and then the blond spoke, a tone so deliciously wicked that it was a velvet touch, cunning invitation to Aomine's sudden desire,

 

“Now... Are you _really_ certain that you do not want to spend another night with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope this gave a bit of a background and also some ideas about the plot? By the way, I played around with the ages in this fic a bit. Aomine, Kise, Kagami, Kuroko, and Momoi are around 27-28, whereas Akashi is 30 and Nijimura is 32. More side characters will make appearances because plot requires it but this is mostly an aokise story. Comments are not just appreciated but desired, loved, and worshipped ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a short chapter, because... pacing.

Two days after his impromptu date with Kise the host, he was notified of his now official one month long suspension. If he had to be honest, he was relieved. On more than one occasion till he got the news, he had thought of leaving the force or that he would be asked to do so; the idea had been both relieving and burdening but once he knew his actual punishment, he felt some semblance of a true relief.

 

He would have another chance.

 

Could he make use of it though? Or was it already too late?

 

Deep down he knew his character was easily influenced by defeat, perhaps mainly because he knew no defeat in general for so long, thus the bitter taste left him dumbfounded. He did not want to give up nor did he question his abilities but the fact that he lost, and lost so miserably too, a despicable forfeit rather than a proud fall after a fair fight – it simply shocked the enormous pride he had built over the years of excellence and thought to be indestructible.

 

He would fall into his dooming cycle of brooding if it wasn't for Kise, who for some reason was quite smitten with him. He thought it was perhaps his prowess in bed, but then it seemed to him that Kise never had any issues finding any and all kinds of lovers; whenever he went to the bar, he found the blond encircled by various men or women, not just the patrons but the staff as well doted and wooed him like lovestruck teenagers. Surely the host was getting similarly extravagant attention outside the bar as well. After all, Kise was gorgeous and enticing, there was no denying that, more importantly he knew how to persuade someone, how to draw them to himself, this Aomine knew very well, much intimately.

 

So somehow, in the next two weeks Aomine found himself dropping by to the bar more often and near the time when Kise's shift ended, they would drink together and make small talk then make their way to the nearest love hotel which they had frequented since that first fateful night.

 

Kise was right when he had declared that sex was amazing at curing oppressive stress; after every night in the blond's arms, Aomine found his muscles sore and his heart lighter. Then there would be days where he would wake up either to Kise's awful singing in the shower or soft snores near him; they spent those 'morning-after's together, eating or talking or playing basketball, if Kise had some time off. Being one of solitude, Aomine was initially ired with the way Kise was able to drag him around so skilfully, always knowing just what would allure him, but eventually he learnt to let himself be swept along, for it was not as if he truly minded the host's company and any time he spent alone was time spent in agony. Those “ _it's not really a date_ ”s per Kise's declaration often ended in the love hotel as well and Aomine became insatiable of other's lustful advances though he never admitted it to Kise. Casual sex was nothing new for Aomine but he had never experienced it like this, more than a passing one night stand, it felt like a very stable and mutually satisfying friends with benefits kind of arrangement as a natural comfort established itself securely between them for unfathomable reasons.

 

It seemed as though the blond's touch was astonishing, healing almost, despite how their romps were rough and scorching, rarely any tender touch slipped in. The painfully eager and lecherously aggressive energy in bed was especially in contrast to how carelessly soft Kise could be during the day or when they were drinking at the bar. Once Aomine even wondered if Kise was capable of any sexual intimacy that was not urgent and forceful.

 

Then in the third week of his suspension, by a rather tragic twist of fate he discovered how there were actually a myriad ways Kise's touch was healing and how the sensuality the blond offered was not limited to wanton transgressions and aching caresses.

 

Almost three weeks he had spent without a single thought of Haizaki popping up in his mind, his failure shrouded perfectly and pushed to the very back of his consciousness, worries and concerns had fled silently and his days and nights were filled with more mundane interests and pleasures. Then came that day, that day in the third week of his suspension, a rather sunny morning, he turned to the third page of the newspaper he was reading while having breakfast at home and found the news. It was a single paragraph, something nobody seemed to care, at the very bottom left corner of the page; a child's face, a boy as innocent looking as any other 14 years old would. He was dead. Drug overdose. He was bullied they said. The school he went, the neighbourhood he lived, his family's financial background that allowed him excessive money and absence of true care... It all matched. It was their turf, where they sold the goods to anyone who paid.

 

“ _You saved your friend, our friend, I am thankful for that as a friend, but in exchange for how many lives? How many lives will Haizaki Shuugo take before we capture him from this point on?”_

 

He swallowed on nothing and heaviness he knew very well from weeks ago settled in the pit of his stomach once again. He could not eat anything any more, strutted to his bedroom and lay down on the bed for the whole day, doing nothing, saying nothing, trying his best to think and feel _nothing_ ; wrapped himself within a cocoon of silent dread.

 

Near midnight his phone rang and at first he ignored it but after perhaps a dozen rings, he relented, comprehending that whoever was calling was not going to stop without an answer.

 

“Aominecchi? You're not coming tonight? Don't tell me you missed fooling around with girls and letting me off for a busty babe? I could crossdress you know, I make one hell of a gal.”

 

“Just leave me alone tonight Kise...”

 

He was surprised at the evident fatigue and agony in his own voice; he had not spoken a single word the whole day, he had not cried, he had not shouted, why was it so hoarse and tired? Was his voice mirroring the recesses of his soul?

 

A pause, it seemed as though Kise was pondering, then he spoke, a voice devoid of any mischief and instead unabashedly caring, calm and steady,

 

“You tell me to leave you alone but when you sound like that it is hard to do so.”

 

What could he give as an answer to that? He did not even truly understand the sentiment or rationale behind it. Why did Kise insist so much on him? Despite all the nasty words and open hostility? Was the man a masochist? Or perhaps Kise was falling for him? Would not be the first person he slept with ending up like that though he had never regarded Kise to be the clingy lovestruck type, even when the blond had managed to find a way for a subtle presence in his life in the recent weeks... He sighed and was about to crudely refuse when he heard Kise's voice again, as sweet as ever but suddenly tinged with a profound sadness,

 

“Let me... I promise you I will make your night better.”

 

“I am not interested in fucking right now.”

 

“I know, I will give you something better.”

 

“I am not coming.”

 

“Then can I come?”

 

There was no reason to accept it and every reason to reject it, especially considering how Kise coming to his apartment would indicate a whole new level of intimacy. Yet after a pause he lazily muttered his address anyway. Thoughtlessly. Without considering cons or pros at all. Perhaps, a part of his heart wanted company; perhaps, even though he isolated himself whenever he was faced with a predicament, something inside him wished for the presence of another, to be aided subtly, to be chased after... It was shameful to admit and impossible for his massive ego to accept but his mind was too tired to dwell on such feeble matters; he shook off the bits of self-reflection and returned his gaze to the ceiling. Why was it so hard to say 'no' to Kise, anyway?

 

Then Kise came, less than an hour later. They said nothing at first, Aomine making his way to his room, Kise following, and then they lay down on the bed side by side, silently watching the ceiling as if it was a mesmerising night sky; though the action was exactly the same as what he did the whole day, somehow Aomine felt his chest to not tighten so cruelly, the scent of citrus mingled with alcohol that spread around from Kise's skin and clothes soothed Aomine in enigmatic ways, the silent breathing akin to a holy chant for peace and deliverance... He found himself floating in a placid daze.

 

Then, some time later, god know how long, for a second Kise stood up and opened the window a little, the sound of calm rain slowly conquered the otherwise hushed room, then when he lay again, his fingers brushed Aomine's arm so slightly... He turned, did not make a single noise, did not utter a single word but watched Aomine lying on the bed seemingly in deep thought but both knew very well at that moment that Aomine was not thinking anything at all. In fact, his incredible focus was to deliberately force himself not to think. It had been so the whole day.

 

Then another caring brush of fingers, certainly deliberate this time.

 

Then another.

 

Then Aomine's gaze wandered over to the body near him.

 

He was not sure, when did his eyes close or when did his body lean in to his bed partner's? He was not sure, when did Kise start kissing him so chastely or when did Kise start embracing him so softly as if he was easily breakable? He was not sure, when did he strip his clothing or when did he strip Kise out of his? He was not sure, how did it begin?

 

But it began and then advanced, not through fierce explosions of pain and pleasure like in their previous romps, but with slow and serene waves of want and comfort, soon though the bliss flooded their flesh and hearts, and Aomine learnt just how well Kise could comfort one with his body and soul, and it did not have to be through a consuming fire; a calming rain was needed there and then and he was blessed.

 

He felt his skin, bones, muscles, his very being – physical and metaphysical – liberated, meticulously and gently set free from the bondage of despair.

 

When he woke up the next day, the blond was nowhere to be found and for a moment there he even thought that perhaps he had imagined things, perhaps it had been a dream. But the moment he entered the living room, he found Kise, clad barely in his dress shirt from last night fully unbuttoned and a clean pair of boxers that definitely belonged to Aomine. He was humming a soothing tune – no singing and thanks God for that – and brewing coffee.

 

“I thought you did not like coffee much?”

 

“Huh? Ah, mornin'. I am still a little sleepy, thought I could use it.”

 

There were two cups on the counter though, Aomine rose an eyebrow, not in mock inquiry but genuine surprise,

 

“Is that... for me?”

 

“Well, I stole yours once after all. It is only fair if I paid back.”

 

“I thought you said that the fries I stole from your plate that day during brunch counted as the payback?”

 

“I guess I am just generous?”

 

The blond offered the cup, a graceful and almost grateful smile on his face and Aomine could not decipher it, for the love of God, if there was anyone to be grateful in the room, it was himself and the thought and the realisation of this was enough to embarrass him and he did not remember being embarrassed in years... Not that he showed it, kept his cheeks' dark colour intact, not allowing any invasion of any silly blush. He had not been target of such subtle and nonchalant compassion by anyone but Momoi, thus it was an experience that caught him unready but _hell_ , he was not going to expose that bit.

 

Kise Ryouta was a force of nature, a tempest of unknown emotions and unexpected discoveries that rampaged through his life. Somehow, in the aftermath, he felt tranquil and content than ravaged or ired.

 

“Mmm...”

 

“It's good?”

 

“Obviously. My coffee-maker is brand new. Do you know how expensive it is?”

 

“Jeez, it wouldn't hurt you to commend me Aominecchi...”

 

“You literally just push the button.”

 

Kise pouted childishly though the skin near his eyes crinkled slightly, his gaze doubtlessly happy, Aomine simply rolled his eyes in mock exasperation and repeated,

 

“You. Just. Push. The. Button. That's it. That's all.”

 

“Fine, fine. Your coffee-maker is awesome. And to use it one just has to press a single button. I get it. I concur.”

 

Aomine chuckled and Kise's eyes widened in partial surprise and partial delight which brought Aomine's chuckling to an abrupt stopped, becoming a little puzzled himself,

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing... I guess... I better get dressed. I have to leave after the coffee. Too many things to do today!”

 

“Hmm... When does your shift finish tonight?”

 

“Oh, you can never have enough of me, can you?”

 

Kise's wiggling eyebrows and smug smile annoyed him a little truthfully this time,

 

“Never mind.”

 

“Aw. Aominecchi, it won't kill you to be a little more expressive of your appreciation of me, you know? You don't have to be so tsundere.”

 

Aomine's eyes widened in obvious vexation, Kise smiled, skilfully moving on to another subject – always so crafty to not push too much,

 

“Well, anyway – I am unfortunately occupied today and tonight with other affairs. I won't be at the bar either. So you don't have to come.”

 

“I wasn't planning to come.”

 

“Yes, _suuure_ , I know. Oh come on... don't look at me so poisonously Aominecchi! Won't you miss me at all? I'll miss you.”

 

Aomine shook his head in a certain 'no' and took another sip of the coffee.

 

It tasted good. Better than when he used the coffee-maker himself actually. So yes, perhaps Kise 'pressed the button' better than him, somehow?

 

When Kise snickered and sauntered towards the bedroom, Aomine watched him in silence from behind and he could swear, he could swear to God, and to Satsuki, and to Tetsu, and to Mai-chan, to all things and people he found sacred, that there was almost a sadness in the blond's usual wicked and superficial smile as he left Aomine alone in the open kitchen.

 

Perhaps he was sleepier than he thought he was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write poorly in any theme or genre other than moody slice of life with goofy interludes but I hope I'm doing this okay so far? Let me know if I'm not!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the last chapter that I had already written; the next will have to be fresh out of the oven and considering my current unexpectedly crazy schedule, it may take weeks to bake :( I hope you enjoy this chapter though, I know I did.

The next week he spent two days and three nights with Kise, considering his unsocial ways this in itself was quite extraordinary. However, the blond had such a familiar touch, such a natural presence in his life that he did not question the abnormality of the overall situation for his own character and habits. His disrupted peace was returned in double and the world did not seem so bleak suddenly, he felt stronger, better.

 

It was bizarre and in retrospect very immature (and thus perhaps exactly like him) to stabilise his wavering self-confidence once again by something as frivolous as winning streetball games against Kise, especially considering that the blond was all but a newbie, but _oh boy_ , did he look as a newbie? Not at all. Aomine was happily surprised upon realising that he could not afford to hold back or slack off against Kise, _ever_. The blond came at him, like a ferocious animal bent on victory over its prey and Aomine could not fathom, for the love of God, how and why he was not able to intimidate Kise like he could with almost everyone else, bar his few close friends. Beyond not being intimidated, Kise was almost kindled with a consuming fire and possessed by a fierce competitive spirit every time they were on the asphalt court. And he liked it, he liked it so _goddamn_ much. How Kise did not pull any punches and tried his best, how tenacious his confidence was, never yielding, never faltering, and how after every crushing defeat he came for more, nonchalantly confessing that it was part of the game: losing and learning,.

 

Perhaps Aomine had forgotten how to lose and thus how to learn and thus, _sure_ , perhaps he had screwed up royally at work, but he could use it as a chance to learn, he could use it as a chance to make the next stint a greater victory? It was the kind of thinking Aomine was alien to, it fit better to Kuroko and others, it was not as if he was not told these things before either, nevertheless it was altogether different to actually witness it so passionately, albeit in something so mundane.

 

But then it was an open secret: basketball was _never_ mundane for him. It had never been so. Hence, perhaps it was the newly established line of communication they had that relied on basketball that pulled him so close, so fast, so easily to Kise. Consequently, Momoi lost her crown as the sole person who could drag Aomine to shopping; the blond easily persuaded him to tag along his shopping spree with mere mention of 'basketball shoes' and sure, Aomine had complained – he _had to_ , he always felt the urge to – but he came along and was enthusiastic as he advised Kise what to buy, examining whichever new pairs he came across, unsurprisingly buying one pair for himself as well even though he did not really need it in all honesty but _needed_ it all the same.

 

Just as basketball certainly unveiled various sides of him to Kise – the most painfully obvious being his obsession with basketball shoes, it also bared and shone all sides of Kise that were not apparent otherwise. Gone was the image of suave charmer with terrifyingly alluring smiles and a mysterious crafty demeanour. Kise could rarely contain his emotions, he pouted rather than frowned (and pouted quite spectacularly too), whined like a 5 years old child at times and smiled – smiled a myriad of different smiles, from innocent barely-there smiles to shit-eating cocky grins, snide smirks to surprised giggles, irritatingly loud cackles to teary-eyed laughters... Suggestive remarks and passionate moments here and there did not cease at all but were now flooded with all kinds of other things – strange tics, childish expressions, silly gestures... yet they gave equal satisfaction just as the mind-blowing sex. Okay, perhaps not equal, but similarly intriguing?

 

All in all, while Aomine refused to admit adamantly, he was aware that his life had gotten a lot more enjoyable with Kise in it and it showed on his mood. Thus when Aomine was finally dragged to a dinner by Momoi in the Friday evening of his last week of suspension, he was relaxed and content at a level which his surrogate sister had apparently not expected. And apparently Momoi did not even have to spend the whole night to make that observation, a ten minute car ride later, right after they were seated and made their orders, she opened it up to discussion – or rather scrutiny:

 

“You look better than I thought...”

 

“Huh? What were you expecting?”

 

“Unshaven, smelly, broody, and terse?”

 

“Really?”

 

“You were deservedly shaken...”

 

“I am not a child and this is not my first screw-up...”

 

“Yes but no. For both. You are not a child but you act like one. This is not your first screw-up but it is your first significant one. We are not talking about poorly written paperwork here. And...”

 

Momoi paused a second before utter her last reasoning, “it was related to Tetsu-kun.”

 

Aomine sighed and decided to ignore especially the last part of the comment,

 

“Yes. But it is not like not shaving or showering will help me. I have to be in top shape to be able to return back to ass-kicking.”

 

“That is good to hear... Really. I mean... I am glad... I am sure Akashi will be glad too.”

 

“Yeah, so glad that he will probably stab my eyes out or something in my first day back.”

 

“Don't be mean. He cares for you. You know that... He just has his own quirky way of caring.”

 

“Well if that's how he shows he cares then he is one emotionally distant bastard, but that's not a surprise, is it?”

 

“He is emotionally distant but this is not about that. And it is not as if he is not grateful for what you did. I mean, if anything, he is probably as grateful to you as I or Kagamin are.”

 

“I know...”

 

“So?”

 

“It is just... I would do it again you know. Even if I knew the results I would do it again.”

 

“I know that but--”

 

“But it is not good. It's not good Satsuki. It is not the right direction. I had to learn it the hard way and I know that is what Akashi is trying to show me in his roundabout fucked up style but it is just not working...”

 

“Dai-chan...”

 

“I will need to fix this Satsuki. I will... I have to. I mean where will it end? What do I do if tomorrow some freak kidnaps you or Tetsu and blackmails me?”

 

Momoi reached out for the large tan hand and despite her own fingers being almost half the size, she squeezed it hard in her grasp such that Aomine could feel waves of comfort and security seeping into his palm from her skin,

 

“It is still new. It was not as dangerous before the Organized Crime Unit. You will... grow. We will all grow. And we will all be more careful from now on.”

 

Aomine nodded but the heaviness of the topic constrained his chest too much to bear. To dispel the sudden stress burdening them, he mumbled,

 

“One wonders how did he manage to get me exactly a month of suspension...”

 

“Well yours is nothing considering he also arranged Tetsu-kun to take a two month paid leave for psychological therapy.”

 

“You're kidding me?”

 

“Yeah, I know, it is normally very hard to get those especially when you are not involved in a shooting...”

 

“Okay so that proves it. He is definitely banging Nijimura.”

 

“Oh come on now, Dai-chan!”

 

“How else do you explain that much power over the damned police force? I mean he is not supposed to be that influential...”

 

“Sure it is strange but then it is Akashi we are talking about. He can be influential wherever he wants to be, I think... In any case, I heard Nijimura-san was regularly going to omiais these last two months or so.”

 

“That's probably to throw off people since he's such an eligible bachelor. I am like 70% sure Nijimura swings that way.”

 

Momoi snorted as she took a sip from her glass of wine,

 

“It is good to know that you are putting your detective skills well into use even during your suspension.”

 

“There is that weird-ass tension when they interact. Don't tell me you never realised it?”

 

“I don't know... there are just too many rumours about Akashi. There has always been.”

 

“You mean Mayuzumi one?”

 

“Well that but I don't really believe that one, I mean Mayuzumi senpai is often quite frigid.”

 

“Reo?”

 

“Reo-nee is flirty, okay, and they were seen shopping and whatnot apparently but they feel more like best girlfriends to me than an actual couple? And like Reo-nee hits on _everyone_ they find pretty so. I was kind of thinking of Furihata when I said that though...”

 

Aomine choked on his food for a moment there and Momoi offered him the glass of water on her side,

 

“What the fuck? Furihata?!”

 

“Yes.”

 

“He is Akashi's secretary!”

 

“Yeah. Isn't that like really cliché?”

 

“It is worse than that. Plus the guy is like a scaredy-cat.”

 

“Well he is never scared around me... I think he is just intimidated by Akashi.”

 

“Exactly my point. How is he gonna be his lover if he is constantly like a freaking kitten in front of a lion?”

 

“That was... actually a very fitting allegory. But I don't know... You know people actually saw them at the cafés and bistros downtown? And opposites attract.”

 

“So? It was probably because Akashi was hungry and since he is all elite and prim and proper he went to have lunch and dragged poor little Furihata alongside for work, since he has to work all fuckin' time. The workaholic overlord.”

 

“Makes sense. And 'poor little Furihata'? He is the same age as you.”

 

“Yeah and would someone who saw us together think so?”

 

“Touché. But it is only because _you_ look old.”

 

“No I don't.”

 

“Yes you do. You even have wrinkles on your forehead.”

 

Aomine's hand reflexively went to rub the creases on his forehead even as his lips uttered the words unyielding,

 

“I don't have wrinkles.”

 

Momoi giggled at the sight in front of him and while Aomine scowled for a second his lips eventually settled into a hearty smirk as well.

 

“I... Ah. Dai-chan, I am really glad you are doing well. And I am sorry, I haven't been around because--”

 

“Work. I know. Come on... We are not kids anymore. Stop being so fussy. I'm fine.”

 

“Hmm... You being _so fine_ despite your brooding tendencies... Could it be related to the reason why you are wearing a huge hickey on the crook of your neck?”

 

“Good try. Not gonna get me twice in a row.”

 

“Yeah only that I am not kidding.”

 

“You are.”

 

“Nope. It is quite prominent. You've got a true biter this time, huh?”

 

Aomine's eyebrows furrowed slightly at the mischievous comment and Momoi grinned impishly as Aomine's fingertips reached and moved around his neck, he was about to open his mouth to deny again when he felt a particularly tender point. Right above the end of his collar bone.

 

_Oh._

 

_Oh. Shit._

 

He did not care these kind of things much, well-known for his proclivity for flings and casual sexual encounters, but the fact that he had spent more time with Kise than most such people, except perhaps those rare instances when he actually dated someone (which never lasted more than a month or two either), induced a certain kind of unwillingness to share the knowledge of Kise's existence in his life with others. It would simply lead to too many questions which he was not ready to answer or even bother thinking about. So he chose the easy way out of ignoring the rather intimidating bits of his new liaison and opting to pass it off as yet another one-night stand,

 

“Uh... well, you know me.”

 

“I know you... So, you being so calm after everything has nothing to do with the peculiar love bite?”

 

“Nope. Why would it?”

 

“Well, it normally doesn't but I was kind of hoping that maybe you met someone nice... You rarely ever fill me in on your private life.”

 

“Because there is nothing to talk about. Unless you wanna hear about the sex?”

 

Momoi scrunched her nose, repulsed, pursing her lips in obvious displeasure,

 

“What?! You asked for it.”

 

“I did not. You are insufferable you know.”

 

“I am not insufferable, I'm just an acquired taste.”

 

“Well if I could not acquire you even after over two decades, I don't think anyone has any luck...”

 

Aomine scoffed taking a bite from his food,

 

“Nah, you love me. Why else would you spend your precious Friday night with me?”

 

A laughter later Momoi started complaining about her own lacking private life and Aomine listened silently, making a few sarcastic remarks that made her red with childish fury and a few subtly gentle remarks that made her red with tender comfort. They understood each other better than anyone else, including their very own parents, knew when to pull and when to push, got each other's backs covered the best. The perfect trust they had built with each other was something many lacked and Aomine was internally very grateful about it. Considering the emotional roller-coaster he had been riding over the last month or so, he realised the importance of this serene comfort with Momoi much more intimately. He would not admit it though. Not that he had to, the softness of Momoi's gaze, the random and gentle touches now and then, the understanding flow of conversation – she knew, like always, she obviously knew.

 

After further small talk laced with comfortable and much pleasurable bickering, they had their desserts and she paid for both of them like almost always and Aomine gave her a ride back home, like almost always. In his drive back home, he realised and appreciated indeed just how peaceful he felt. It was a total contrast to how he felt right after the incident or when he was first given the suspension and while he had no doubts that starting work would mean beginning of stress once again, he welcomed it in a way. This serenity had been nice while it lasted.

 

His serenity for the night was broken spectacularly, however, the moment he reached his door and found one very drunk Kise Ryouta at his door step.

 

“Kise.”

 

“Aominecchi! You're back! Finally!”

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

“Um, waiting you?”

 

“You are drunk.”

 

“No, I am not.”

 

“You smell like booze and are wobbling even though you are sitting.”

 

“First, I am not sitting, I am crouching, different things. Second, I don't smell--” Kise took a whiff of his dress shirt and scrunched his nose, “ _okay_ , yeah I guess I smell a little like booze and _miiiiight_ be a little drunk.”

 

“A little?”

 

“Um, more than a little?”

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I was bored.”

 

“What the fuck? Not enough of a reason to crush on my door drunk out of your mind.”

 

“Coooome on! You were the one who rejected me tonight!”

 

“I told you, I had plans with a friend. Not like I have to spend every free night I have with you.”

 

“You don't have to. But I was still bored. Jeez, you wouldn't believe at the kind of customers I got tonight...”

 

“Considering you actually got this hammered afterwards I can imagine.”

 

“Yeah and when I came by hoping you were back – and I even brought gifts,” at this point Kise started flailing the bottle of wine he had in his hand, “you were not back yet. _Sooo_ I thought... um, well I'll stick around, I got nothing better to do. Right?”

 

Aomine rolled his eyes,

 

“Look, I'm not going to drink. Nor will I have sex. Nor--”

 

“Oh My God! Aominecchi are you throwing me out?!”

 

“I am not throwing you out. Wait. To throw you out, you would have to be inside first. You're not even inside. Come on Kise, I am already tired, just scram.”

 

“But I'm tired too! And how can I go outside? It is so late. Must be _soooo_ cold. I am wearing all thin. I'll freeze to death!”

 

“You have a blazer on you _and_ a cardigan on top of your shirt. I don't think you will be cold. It is fucking Spring and the weather outside was actually nice.”

 

“Oh no, I'm not, see--” Kise started removing his blazer, “I'm just in a thin cotton shirt... or err, well, I will be, just – just one second.”

 

His coordination was completely in shambles though and Aomine watched in amusement Kise trying to remove his blazer and failing to do so, flailing and shifting, lips in a particularly annoyed pout, eyes in full concentration yet failing...

 

“God stop it.”

 

“No! You can't leave me out now!” Kise tried to get up only for his knees to wobble and he was about to fall down just when Aomine held him, snaking an arm around his side right above his waist,

 

“You... are a pest.”

 

“A loveable one though?”

 

“A freakin' annoying one. God... just move so that I can unlock the door.”

 

“You're not throwing me out?”

 

“No, I am not throwing you out. Fuck if I know why.”

 

“Oh...” Kise said, his eyebrows wiggling as Aomine gave out a loud “tch” and shifted the blond roughly to one side to unlock and open the door. Even once they were in Kise did not let go and Aomine had to deliberately remove the arms that had already settled around him tightly. Not that it worked much, just a few steps into the room and after throwing his keys to the bowl on the coffee table in the living room, he felt Kise grasp onto the back of his shirt,

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

He sighed and turned to face the blond who seemed to be in deep thoughts as though drunkards could be capable of deep thoughts (at least Aomine was not when inebriated),

 

“Is something wrong? Did something happen?”

 

A smile crept up Kise's lips then, he seemed sincerely happy for a second before wrapping his arms around Aomine's neck,

 

“Naaah. I was just... really, _really_ bored.”

 

“You need more friends.”

 

“Yeah. Probably. How was your dinner? With your friend?”

 

“It was fine.”

 

“Just 'fine'? You stood me up for just ' _fine_ '?”

 

Kise's cockiness rubbed Aomine the wrong way but not too wrong of a way, he was irritated but not enough to remove the blond's arms secured around his neck,

 

“It was fucking spectacular. I had _so_ much fun. As much as one can have in a dinner.”

 

“No need to be sarcastic. I was _juuust_ curious. You wanna drink?”

 

“Nah. Already had a glass of wine at the restaurant. I don't feel like drinking...”

 

“Hmm... wine? Don't tell me this was a date? I thought you said it was with a friend. You naughty naughty _Aoooominecchi_.”

 

Kise even winked by the end of his sentence and it gave Aomine a repulsed surprise overall – the idea of dating Momoi the most, he loved her dearly but as a sibling,

 

“Do I look like the type who dates?! Plus, yuck dude. She's like a sister to me.”

 

“Oh.”

 

'Oh'? Aomine was about to question the line of conversation, how they came to this point, why were they even discussing this, could Kise be jealous, despite the irrationality of the idea it was probable but before he could make coherent thoughts, he felt wine stained lips meeting his chapped ones fervently. For a moment, his mind had not yet caught up with what was going on so it was his lips that acted upon instinct, savouring the other's flush lips but the prominent taste of alcohol in other's mouth reminded him the condition they were in and he pushed Kise away with his hands on the other's chest. As they separated abruptly due to Aomine's push, for a second there Kise's face took a horrified expression, broken and shamed, insecurity was blatant but a dry swallow later he looked simply puzzled. So even the socially adept host had moments where his feelings would be bared? Normally Aomine would feel smug about it and the realisation would make him ponder other possibilities, but at that moment he was quiet mad at himself for giving in to the kiss so mindlessly for a second there that he did not think about such aspects.

 

“What? Aominecchi?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“'Nope' what?”

 

“We are not having sex.”

 

Kise blinked a few times as if to reassure himself of reality then when he spoke his voice was agitated and slightly tinted with anger and frustration,

 

“Why not? God, please Aominecchi... Are we gonna do this fake reluctance thing again--”

 

“Fake reluctance? What the fuck. No. And I mean, you are drunk.”

 

Kise blinked again, honestly puzzled now,

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean I am sure as hell not having sex with you when you are drunk.”

 

“What?”

 

“You are inebriated. How the hell are you supposed to consent?”

 

Kise gaped for a second then inquired, with a voice almost hesitant,

 

“So that... that's why you don't want to have sex? Because I am drunk?”

 

“Look I'm really tired so I don't think I'd be in it even if you were not. But when you're already drunk too? Nope. No way in hell.”

 

The slight gape soon closed into a grin, then even a larger grin, then to outright giggling as Kise leaned in and pushed his face into the crook of Aomine's neck,

 

“What the heck is so funny?”

 

“You're not having sex with me because I'm intoxicated.”

 

“I don't think that's something funny.”

 

“No... Jeez... Aominecchi... It's not... It's just... _God_... You're just too much.”

 

“I'm _too much_? You little shit, you crash on my door step stinking booze and refuse to leave and then hurl yourself at me, and I'm ' _too much_ '? I don't even know why I'm not throwing you out right this second.”

 

“Because,” Kise lifted his face, canting his head to the side and glancing at Aomine's face gleefully, “I'm a loveable little shit.”

 

“You... are not. God damn it. Get off me Kise, you're fucking heavy.”

 

“Aw come on... I'm drunk, I can hardly stand.”

 

“You lying piece of shit. You know what, you even sound sober now. Maybe you were fooling me.”

 

“ _Naaah_ , I really am drunk... Or wait, if I say I am now sober, are we gonna have sex?”

 

“Kise Ryouta, there is no fucking chance in hell that I'm fucking you tonight.”

 

“Okay, message received. Can I sleep over here though? Please?”

 

Aomine glared, irritated, though honestly he had already accepted the fact of Kise staying over for the night, nevertheless he wanted to make Kise beg for it first – his pride demanded it,

 

“Pretty please?”

 

“Fine. Whatever.”

 

“Yay! Um... but not at the couch.”

 

“I am not having--”

 

“Sex. _We are not having sex_. I got it. But we can sleep? Come on. Your couch is not big enough for me to sleep comfortably. Not gonna be the first time I sleep in your bed anyway.”

 

Kise's wiggling eyebrows only annoyed Aomine further but he simply sighed in resignation, not much he could do,

 

“Fine. Whatever the fuck. Just get off me.”

 

“Nooo...”

 

“' _Nooo_ ',” Aomine tried imitating the high pitched childish tone of the host, “the fuck 'nooo'?! Come on Kise, it is too late for me to take care of a five years old. You're gonna crash the night, what the fuck else you want from me?! Grow up for a second.”

 

“Carry me?”

 

“You gotta be kidding me.”

 

“I told you. I can't walk. I'm drunk.”

 

“You're just playing. You dickhead.”

 

With that Aomine moved away, trying to turn his back – there was no in hell a chance he was carrying a man of roughly his own size to his own bed past midnight, but when Kise stumbled and pulled at his shirt from his back, holding onto his arm, he did not remove himself from the grasp either... Because _sure_ , he was being held onto, but it was not as if he was carrying Kise and the blond indeed seemed to be quite inebriated. That was the rationalisation he fed to his pride and suspicious ego and that's how they made it to the bed and Kise hurled himself the moment he was close enough.

 

“Oi.”

 

“Mm what?”

 

“Aren't you going to undress?”

 

“Oh... You changed your mind Aominecchi?”

 

“No I didn't change my mind dumbass. I just don't want you wailing like that one time you did because your _oh so fucking expensive_ clothes were wrinkled.”

 

“I did not wail,” Kise pouted as he sat up slightly and started removing his blazer and cardigan, more successful with them this time but the buttons of his shirt proved impossible and his fingers were useless, “ugh, I mean I was just... sad because they are really expensive, you know Aominecchi, and they were designer-- uh, shit, what the...”

 

Aomine sighed and sat on the bed right across the blond, on the edge though and softly slapped Kise's hands away, starting to unbutton the shirt himself,

 

“I swear to God I feel like a fucking babysitter sometimes with you.”

 

“Oh, you mean I'm a total babe?”

 

“Wow. Your delusions never fail to amaze me.”

 

“Sometimes it is best to be happily lost in your delusions than to face the reality, Aominecchi.”

 

The response was calm and words enunciated perfectly. When Aomine lifted his gaze to regard Kise's face, a little surprised at the sudden comment that was more profound then any comeback he would have expected, he saw Kise facing the window on the other side of the room, eyes targeting a nonexistent point, face partially alight with the moonlight shining through the drape-less window.

 

For a moment there Aomine felt the urge to ask why. He felt the need to inquire what was exactly so horrible about Kise's reality that he would prefer sweet delusions instead, even though he was fully aware of their fake nature. But it felt that if he indeed asked of these things he would be transgressing a boundary that had been firmly in place till then. An intimacy beyond what constituted physical proximity and entertaining small talk would be ventured then and he was not sure if he wanted that with Kise or if he could have it or if he should have it. Most importantly, his mind and body were too tired and indifferent to even further investigate the changing topology of their quirky relation. So he decided to ignore this fledgling urge and silently finished unbuttoning Kise's dress shirt and then his pants and removing both items with Kise shifting to help him, he put them away haphazardly and started undressing himself, changing into a pair of loose thin sweatpants and tank top undershirt.

 

When he finally made it in between the sheets, Kise was already drifting into sleep, his breathing calming into a specific rhythm, his eyes heavy lidded and almost closed, but feeling the presence of the other, Kise shifted slightly and almost out of reflex so did Aomine, then pale arms slowly reached to him and hugged. Kise loved to cuddle, Aomine had learnt in the most bizarre way after that first night he had let Kise stay over. He had also learnt through this that he himself appreciated the comfortable physical intimacy of cuddling. Although he would die than to admit this, his arm found its way around Kise's shoulders and the blond leaned in further nuzzling his face onto the curve of Aomine's neck, he could feel the soft hair of the other on his bare shoulder and the pulse of warm breath on the sensitive skin of his own neck. Oh and Kise reeked of booze. It did not irritate him as much as he thought it would though.

 

Why was it that Kise always managed to irritate him but never enough to be pushed away?

 

Why was it that he always felt like the conceding side with Kise and probably truthfully was if he stopped and analysed every interaction they had so far?

 

Why was it so easy and almost natural to welcome Kise in his bed like this?

 

These were the questions that popped up in his mind despite his best efforts to shoo them away and he thought that it was simply a side effect of his recent bout of inevitable depression. He had been lonely. He had been shaken. He had been confused. His mind and body wanted company, some way of relieving stress, some kind of comfort. That's all.

 

That's all.

 

“ _That's all_ ”, he murmured to himself as his consciousness was lost in the tender embrace of Morpheus.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not realised it: I feel very strongly about Aomine taking good care of those around him and I will fight to death and write long essays dissecting canon material to prove it if necessary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much plot-wise but this was needed for pacing so bear with me :) Also, sorry for the erratic updates, though I had warned before, I've been rather swamped and on the road in the recent months. Any comments are greatly appreciated :)

Kise entered the room with a groan and dragged his larger than average body towards the little table in pure agony, whining and mumbling complaints. Once he was seated, Aomine asked almost indifferently but softly,

 

“Painkillers?”

 

“Painkillers.”

 

He nodded as he reached for one of the drawers pulling out a small plastic container of painkillers and threw it towards the table, not even sparing a look – useful side effects of being a basketball prodigy. It seemed Kise's reflexes were not bad even under the influence of what must be a terrible hangover, as he caught the thrown item expertly. Then pouted. Or not, as Aomine's eyes were still focused on the tamagoyaki he was cooking, but Kise probably indeed pouted based on how his voice sounded next:

 

“Aooominecchi, I cannot drink it without water...”

 

“Get your lazy ass up and get a glass of water then.”

 

“But I am hungover.”

 

“And I am cooking breakfast.”

 

A few huffs and puffs and loud whines later Kise finally realised that he was not getting what he wanted this time around so he pushed himself up and strutted towards the kitchenette to get a glass of water,

 

“You are so mean Aominecchi. You didn't even give me water.”

 

“I am a fuckin' saint. Not only did I not throw you out last night, I _still_ haven't either.”

 

“It was just a glass of water.”

 

“Don't push your luck Kise.”

 

He could hear the small gulping noises Kise made as he drank his water with the medication, then a silent chuckling and felt the other's body weight over his back,

 

“Mmm... what will you do if I do push my luck?”

 

“God, you stink... Go take a shower.”

 

“But my head is hurting and I'm hungry…”

 

“And I'm cooking... just clean up before the meal.”

 

“No, I want to eat first.”

 

Aomine sighed,

 

“I'm never allowing you to crash at my place when you're drunk.”

 

“You were fine sleeping with me when I smelt like this.”

 

“Yeah, I must have been drunk too. But then it is the combined effect with your morning breath--”

 

“Jeez, disgusting, fine, I'll go brush my teeth and take a shower.”

 

Aomine snorted as Kise stomped to the bathroom. It was interesting how he could stand Kise's antics so easily and how Kise knew which ones he could push and if so how much. They had a natural comprehension with each other and it was kind of soothing. To be understood and to understand one another so easily. Aomine valued this perhaps because he often lacked it with others. Few people tried to get to know him despite the initial distance he set up and the intimidation that radiated from him, then even fewer peopleever understood his motivations or limits. Kise was special in a way but then he thought he must be so for Kise as well, why else would the popular host spend so much time with him and be at ease so well together?

 

Kise came just in time after a quick shower, Aomine had just put the plates onto the table.They ate mostly quietly, the silence being broken once or twice by Kise's whining over Aomine stealing pieces from his food. It was utterly silly: the food was the same and Aomine was not particularly very hungry. But it was quite entertaining to tease and watch Kise pout and whine over mere pieces of tamagoyaki stolen, sometimes trying to block Aomine's attacks with his chopsticks only to fail and complain. At one point as a counter-attack Kise grabbed Aomine's cup of green tea and took a big gulp, not realising that Aomine had filled his cup a little later and the liquid was still quite hot, burning his tongue due to the mishap and cursing loudly – it only made Aomine cackle more.

 

After the breakfast (drama) was over, Aomine ordered Kise to clean up the table which Kise reluctantly agreed. Aomine was sure it would take Kise a good amount of time to clean up as he seemed to be particularly bad at any kind of housework (Aomine had realised this one time they had decided to eat in and he had made the mistake of allowing Kise into his kitchen – a mistake that shall never be repeated).However unexpectedly Kise found a way to finish his work rather soon and sneaked into the bathroom right in the middle of Aomine's shower.

 

It was silly.

 

It was the kind of silly bonding over mundane things that probably couples do and making out at even more mundane moments that again probably couples often did... Kise's bare arms wrapped around him from behind and Aomine murmured,

 

“Tch, didn't you already take a shower?” to which Kise shrugged lying his whole body over his back,

“Yeah, so what?”

 

And that was how Aomine thought, albeit it came natural with Kise, these were exactly the kinds of things he never really experienced before, rarely ever dating someone long enough to bring them home or share moments of carefree fun and spontaneous intimacy. It was a wonder how easily he allowed Kise in and his suspicious side, the misanthropy he cultivated so skilfully during adolescence flinched at the revelation again but before he could ponder about the subject thoroughly, Kise whispered to his ear as he swung his body to the side slowly, his arms holding Aomine's loosely but securely, their bodies moving in tandem,

 

“Isn't this nice? Can't I stay?”

 

And it was nice. It was so very nice. It was so very nice and fun that Aomine paused the doubting thoughts -– he had never been a fan of thinking anyway. He was the kind of person who acted on instinct, on pleasure or displeasure, not per the results of hours of rumination.

 

So he leant back and closed his eyes, his voice a little tired, a little amused, and finally a little capricious too but that last bit was almost impossible to notice for those untrained in his ways (he thought Kise realised it anyway),

 

“Mm only if you scrub my back... But like really. God my back has been killing me...”

 

Kise giggled rubbing his face onto the wet crook of Aomine's neck,

 

“Jeez Aominecchi, you are like an old man...”

 

“Shut the fuck up, I'm not even thirty...”

 

“Yeah but you already have wrinkles!” Kise responded as he leant to the side to grab the wooden body brush hanging from the shower caddy.

 

For a second there unwittingly Aomine's hand again went over to his forehead, fingertips tracing the part where his eyebrows met and he heard Kise cackle then.

 

_T_ _hat little shit_.

 

“You are a little shit Kise...”

 

“Yeah, a loveable one though...” Kise said as his hands started their work.

 

After a lazy make out in the shower interlaced between bouts of actual cleaning, they dressed and Kise dragged him out saying that the weather was too lovely to stay indoors. He was right too, the weather was akin to a delightful Summer day, an azure clear sky and sweetest sunshine, sans the scorching heat which only made it even better. Kise was adamant about going to see a film because he had not gone to the cinema “in ages” he said – which Aomine was certain a lie, and he grumbled a bit about the prospect but let Kise drag him anyway. The film Kise took him turned out to be a pretty enjoyable action flick which surprised him a little; he had been almost sure that the Casanova host would impose a sappy romantic comedy on him. It was not that Aomine passionately hated romcoms, in fact he watched many romcoms and quite frequently too, mainly because of Momoi and having grown up with her and thus with her fondness of overtly dramatic love stories on screen, he did not like them but he was not truly bothered by them either. He complained though – every single time (not that complaining ever changed Momoi's steel will). Turns out Kise was into any and all kinds of films, even documentaries (“but only the ones about planes or space” as Kise had put it), which Aomine was definitely not a fan of. Though he had enjoyed one or two documentaries focused on certain predatory felines; they provided a nice background noise and interest during long winter nights when he did not have overtime.

 

So they talked about films. They talked about cinema. Then music and this led Kise to drag him to this bar-slash-restaurant with live music. “Jazz,” he said, “it is velvety yet buzzing.” To Aomine it honestly sounded as a mesh of noises, he had never had much interest in music nor did he have a particular palate for it. Kise seemed to enjoy it a lot though, as they waited for their food to arrive the blond's incessant chattering came to a halt gracefully and instead his crystal clear eyes donned a beautiful haze, like swirling blurry tiny pots of honey and his mouth curved into a relaxed smile. The same kind of smile he gave before falling asleep or waking up and Aomine was so focused on observing the other, in this languid form, in this bottom of the calmest passion, he did not even pause to realise how he had become so used to the various kinds of smiles Kise gave.

 

When their food arrived the special few minutes of silent magic faded away and Kise chirped about how good his pasta tasted and how nice the red wine was. Aomine shrugged and mentioned that “it was not so bad”.

 

_It's not so bad..._

 

That was the recurring mantra of his regarding his time spent with Kise Ryouta. Because honestly, it was not so bad. That was his greatest compliment anyway, never even questioned if it could be anything more, if it could be a little better than “not so bad”.

 

After dinner Kise wanted to go to another bar – not just a place to drink this time, but a full-fledged club, dancing and pulsating lights of a myriad colours included. Aomine thought it was unnecessary. A bother really, he had never been too fond of dancing, not much of a dancer at all actually. Clubs often induced headaches in him after some time and he definitely did not enjoy dealing with groping drunkards. Kise was stubborn though, whining and begging and literally pulling his arms...

 

“Come on, who knows when we'll get a chance again!”

 

The comment rang through his mind. What they shared was quite akin to what people called summer flings, though summer was still weeks away. A warm bonding that is enchanting but temporary, soothing and reinvigorating but not permanent. Indeed, after Aomine started working, all-nighters would follow, weeks long operations and many nights spent at the headquarters... Would he even have time for this anymore? Or the willingness? To put up with Kise's childish whims and be dragged around, to forget himself and his duties in the pale arms and kissing intoxicating lips? Probably not.

 

So he gave in. He cursed and called Kise a “stubborn little shit” but he gave in anyway and let himself be dragged yet again to god knows which club in god knows where because honestly, it was likely to be the last time he let it go like this. The place was not too far away but not close by either, Kise drove with enthusiasm and after the fifteen minutes long drive, entered the bar with equal enthusiasm. He did not allow Aomine to order any of his regulars (that is either beer or scotch) and after a small bout of bickering Aomine relented to a screwdriver while Kise ordered himself a tequila sunrise despite Aomine's dirty looks and snide comments. They drank the first round at the bar watching the crowd in the stage go wild to the loud and oscillating tunes and after a round of shots that followed, Kise pulled Aomine towards the jerking mass of sweating human bodies and for a second there Aomine was confused, surprised, mind still slightly dazed from the recent intake of alcohol such that he did not realise what was exactly happening until it was too late. The moment he realised that Kise had dragged him to dance, which he definitely did not want to nor was used to, he was already in the midst of the throbbing crowd. People pushed and the waves of human limbs in harmony with the music moved him around despite his wishes otherwise. For a moment he cursed his misfortune and Kise and was trying his best to think of a way to get out, how to get away... then Kise pulled him.

 

Kise pulled him close and he would have thought that amidst such heat, amidst such noise, amidst such glaring lights, amidst such a suffocating atmosphere he would hate it. But he did not. Kise's strong arms held him secure in a tantalising motion of their bodies, close but not too close, honey orbs glinting with cunning pleasure and an almost naïve cheer, and a smile... a smile that was somehow inviting and mysterious yet unabashedly innocent. How did Kise do this? This paradoxical state of allure and perhaps he would ponder more about it if his arms had not wrapped around the swinging body of the blond and heat rising within him obliterating any serious rumination.

 

It was not lust per se.

 

It was something different that he had never experienced before in all honesty. It was want, pure and sincere want. A desire for proximity. An inclination for bonding. An almost natural flow towards the other. It was almost like a gravitational pull and Kise did not seem to mind as his body started swaying more erratically and his smile broke into joyful giggles.

 

Aomine felt like giggling too. He did not but he actually felt the desire to. Perhaps he would have, if the whole scene had not felt so alien – yet familiar. It was rather baffling. More than anything, he was bemused – much pleasurably so.

 

They danced. Or rather Aomine simply swayed from side to side slowly as Kise danced around him, over him, before and after him, with him. Kise danced and he let Kise dance for him and watched Kise dance. Every twitching muscle seemed to release stress he did not know he had accumulated; hidden worries and concerns disappeared even from the distant corners of his mind, he became careless, his mind grasping the moment and only the moment – no past, no future, just now. Just here and now. Just here and now and Kise.

 

Just Kise.

 

They did not stay long at the club afterwards. Just as Kise had dragged him in, pulled him to dance, Kise pulled him away, dragged him out. Driving was out of question even if they were only mildly tipsy… It was Aomine who called for a cab, it was Aomine who gave his own address, it was Aomine who looked outside the whole ride home still wrapped an arm around Kise’s back. It was Kise who entangled their fingers together and squeezed the tan hand in his slightly now and then.

 

The next day when he woke up, Aomine could not remember anything much after the cab ride itself. He vaguely recalled that they had made it home rather noisily and clumsily as Kise had tried to see “if Aominecchi is ticklish” while they were still climbing the stairs to the apartment and god, what an awfully stupid debacle that must have been… He was glad he only remembered it partially. Flashes of memories of clothes coming off in urgent desire, mouths meeting in eager conviction, limbs struggling with each other in a race of just who could conquer most of the other the sooner… Then bed. His bed. Everything else was a blur of gasps and moans and all kinds of obscene words and shouts and bites and muscles and sweat and… giggles. As Aomine looked at the ceiling of his own room on his bed alone, having already read the little note Kise had left behind on the bedside table, one clear voice, a single moment etched onto his mind even though he had closed his eyes then and thus it was devoid of any imagery but of sounds and smells so vividly remembered… Kise giggling in a post-coital bliss of sorts.  

 

“ _As I said before, I’m quite busy today so sorry to leave so early. Thanks for everything Aominecchi! It was fun._ ” the note had said.

 

“It was fun…” Aomine murmured to himself and couldn’t help a smile form on his lips. Tomorrow he would wake up for work, deal with the aftermath of his spectacular screw-up in the coming weeks, try to earn the respect and faith of his colleagues once again… Kise would be a fleeting reminiscence by then, albeit a fun one. Perhaps spring flings were more invigorating and intoxicating than summer ones and that’s why people did not talk about them.

 

“It was fun,” Aomine concluded by himself internally, “definitely fun.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my headcanon that Kise is incredibly irritable when he is hungover.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a fact that I am terribly talentless at writing dialogue; thus I have no idea why and exactly via which courage I wrote a chapter full of dialogue. Dialogue with my pathetic attempts at humour. Still, I hope it is not too bad, and hey, practice makes it perfect, right? Or at least readable, right? Right?
> 
> Also: I want to be friends with Takao Kazunari. So badly.

Considering he spent Sunday doing nothing but lazing around at home, the fact that he woke up late on the first Monday he was back to work was completely his fault. Realising that he had no pressed dress shirts ready to wear only after he had showered and was five minutes away from getting out of the house further exasperated him. Not that he cared about his attire much but he was sure to receive a lecture (make that multiple lectures actually, from multiple superiors) and he did not want to receive extra scolding for sullenly appearance.

Alas, he could not magically get his crumpled shirts pressed with a flick of fingers so he opted for the sensible approach of taking a light blazer on top of his shirt to hide as much of the crinkled fabric as he could. He debated whether he wanted to put on a tie – it was in the regulation but he normally never wore it. However, it was his first day back after all so he decided to put it on, albeit loosely.

 

At least he was not late to work. 

That would probably end up being the highlight of the day as he registered, though pretended to not have realised, the scrutinising looks he received from literally everyone who saw him enter the headquarters. He heard some hushed whispers, not loud enough for him to be able to recognise the words; still he could more or less guess the content.

 

The golden boy who screwed up big time was back in the house.

 

He could distinctly catch a few of his especially distasteful colleagues sneer and smirk to the sight of him; after all, these people had desired and waited for this exact moment for a long time. He never understood them; the ones who envied his talent so deeply that they would be filled with contempt to the brim of their beings. Did they not understand that ability and power brought along problems of their own? A grand success was just as massive a burden as a grand failure. That at times, Aomine felt more lost and nihilistic than any of them had ever felt. That at times, Aomine wondered how it would be to be mediocre and perhaps even felt a yearning to be so. Because then he could savour his job and his achievements surely much better, adapt to his team well, become a much more supportive partner.

But no, the Fates had decided that nothing Aomine Daiki ever dabbled in would be something he could be mediocre in. He was ‘doomed’ to be exceptional in achievements _and_ fuck-ups.

 

As he settled on his desk first thing that caught his eyes subconsciously was Kuroko’s empty chair and untouched desk on the other side of the room. He swallowed the budding guilt. He should have met Kuroko at least once. He could have visited him at the hospital or after the discharge at home… Hell, he could have called him if meeting face to face felt too heavy. Yet he had avoided Kuroko like plague, content at the silent aid Momoi provided by sending little status updates about their dear friend once every few days. He knew Kuroko was recuperating at home, the mission overall had been extremely tough on him, especially psychologically; the hardest undercover job of his whole career only to end up in utter chaos and injury. He sighed at his own cowardice and the vulnerabilities he carefully hid behind his humongous ego snickered at him; he did not have confidence in his own anger control, he was not sure how well he had healed his unforeseen insecurities, he did not believe in—

“He was asking about you the other day y’know.”

His line of thought came to a halt as he turned his face to his right to see Kagami standing with a cup of hot coffee in his hand, giving him a careful one over. How to answer this? He had never been good at dealing with feelings in the first place and Kagami was the last person on earth he was going to have a talk of it with. So he ended up shrugging as a non-answer answer. Kagami sighed,

“I think he misses you. And kinda wants to see you. And kinda wants to thank too.”

“Hm and how does that make you feel Kagami? Tetsu missing me? Let’s talk about that. Your boyfriend is—“

“Fuck, really? Wow, kudos on being the huge asshole you are right on the first day. No amount of deflecting will fool me by the way. Stop being a dumbass and just call him.”

Aomine glared in response but his glare was equally returned and their stubborn little game was only broken off after a few seconds by the sound of someone clearing their throat – _someone_ they both knew very well. Both men immediately stopped their childish stare off and turned towards the voice, each nodding respectively and Aomine standing up from his seat.

 

“Lieutenant.”

 

“Aomine. My office.”

 

Aomine shot one final glare to Kagami as he followed his superior to her office. Entering the office he closed the door behind him and stood in front of her table as she took her seat.

 

“Welcome back. I hope you learnt lessons.”

 

He sighed and Riko raised an eyebrow,

“It is a ‘ _Yes, Ma’am_ ’, in case you forgot how to talk with your Lieutenant during your suspension.”

 

Aomine scowled slightly as he muttered a quick “Yes, Ma’am” to which Riko rolled her eyes.

“I honestly don’t know what we’re gonna do with you. You’re all great but… Well, you _are_ a jerk. And, would it kill you to dress properly at least once? Just a single day. And let that day be your first day back at work, maybe?”

 

They both sighed.

 

“Look…” she sounded rather unsure, “others were not sure whether or not to inform you of this, but even if we kept it a secret you’d find a way to learn it, so I think it’s better I tell you upfront. We’re opening a new investigation on Haizaki and Hanamiya.”

“What?”

Before he could get his hopes up, she shut them down,

“And you’re absolutely _not_ part of it.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Are _you_ kidding me? After what happened the last time you came in contact with Haizaki, you should be thankful that we even let you come back to the unit.”

“Despite,” he took a deep breath, “despite that fuck-up, you know very well that I’m your best. Your goddamn best.”

“Yes, you are my goddamn best – but not when you are unstable. Not when you are emotionally invested, and Aomine, you are. Plus, even if I didn’t think so, after what happened, it’s practically impossible.”

She had a point there – bureaucracy and regulations sometimes stood stronger than any will or logic. He turned his glare from his superior’s face to the floor; he had known this would be the case more or less, so he was not actually angry or agitated, but knowing was a lot different than the truth slapping you across the face. He was not used to screw-ups, they hurt a lot more than he could remember.

“Who will handle it?”

“Takao.”

“But he is my partner?”

“Temporarily, he is not. He will lead the case with Wakamatsu.”

“Wakamatsu? Do you honestly think he will be able to handle this?”

“Wakamatsu is quite good. Perhaps what we need is not some lone-wolf genius prone to selfish and thoughtless outbursts but a team-player with years of experience. Plus, Takao will handle strategizing and HQ is directly involved.”

“So Nijimura is overseeing all this?”

“Obviously and it is ‘ _Superintendent Nijimura_ ’ for you. He’s not your buddy.”

“Whatever. So who am I going to be working with if Takao is working on a case I’m not ‘allowed in’?”

Riko narrowed her eyes at Aomine’s sarcastic tone,

“You will be working with Kagami, who is also not ‘allowed in’.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I’m serious.”

“It won’t work! We fight like—“

“A pair of lovers actually.”

“What?”

Riko smiled impishly at Aomine’s horrified face and snickered, which earned her a poisonous glare that she did not seem to care at all,

“Look, I know you two bicker a lot but you two are actually not that bad together. Remember the latest Triad bust when you all teamed up? It was a good one.”

“It was a fluke and he had a sore throat the whole month which shut his mouth and let us have peace. That was the only reason why I was able to finish the operation without killing him y’know.”

“Oh, you are such a tsundere.”

“Riko, this is harassment.”

“Not ‘Riko’; ‘Lieutenant’. And you are dismissed.”

He opened his mouth to contest, to spit out some kind of witty comeback but forced his lips close tightly before he uttered something that would lead him to another suspension. Riko was all fun and good but could turn staunch due to the stupidest things; he simply could not afford angering her at this point. So he gave his salute and turned towards the door but before he could make it out, she mentioned loudly,

“Ah, I almost forgot. You’ll be responsible for paper work for the cases handled by your partner during your suspension. Also for the cases your team will work on in the upcoming month. You’re also assigned for the inventory duty of this quarter that has to be finished before next month.”

Aomine gaped, scandalised and terrified at the scale of the deadly boring, absolutely useless, and solely bureaucratic work that was assigned to him.

“Are you serious?”

“Of course I am serious. _Please_ , did you really think you’d be off with just a suspension? Akashi may have some strings he can pull but your direct superior is still _me_.”

 

The fact that at least half of the work he was assigned to was likely due to a power showdown between the two in the background rather pissed him off, but without Akashi’s involvement in the first place, he could have been directing traffic at a four-way intersection instead of making it back to Organised Crime Control Bureau after only a month long suspension. Hence, he swallowed his pride, which took a lot of control and strength because his pride had always been rather massive, and made his way out of Riko’s office without any other words.

 

“Oh Ao-chan is back!”

 

He could not help snorting at the ridiculous nickname, which he had eventually gotten used to, though he would never confess to it.

“Takao. You’re late.”

“Says the man who is one month late!”

Takao sat on Aomine’s desk comfortably, utterly nonchalant at the chiding gazes the childish act attracted. He had always been just the right amount of audacious and careful, his cheerful demeanour and laidback ways gingerly veiling a cunning personality that was commended by many in the Bureau.

“It’s not like I didn’t come because I wanted to.”

“Bah, admit it, you probably lazed and played basketball all the time, so it was practically a vacation or something for you.”

“Well even lazing around will get boring over time…”

“Really?”

“No. Of course not.”

Takao chuckled wholeheartedly and while his voice stayed the same his eyes donned a caring look,

“Anyway, welcome back.”

Aomine nodded as Takao got up to his feet,

“Well, I guess Lieutenant explained the situation to you?”

“Yeah, you’ll be riding with Wakamatsu for a bit and hunt down Haizaki.”

“So much fun.”

“Sure, Wakamatsu is a bundle of joy after all.”

“Yeah, yeah, but I’ll still miss you Ao-chan,” Takao cooed almost in a flirting voice which garnered further scrutinising gazes neither of whom really paid any attention to, “oh and the cases for which paperwork needs to be completed are all on my desk. Good luck.”

 

Aomine narrowed his eyes but his glare seemed not to affect Takao in the slightest as the raven haired man winked at him and walked towards the door, probably going over to Wakamatsu’s desk which was on the other side of the floor. For the next two hours, Aomine went over his overflowing e-mail inbox and cursed himself inside for never taking a peek at it during his suspension. A quick lunch outside enjoying the crisp Spring weather (and evading his colleagues successfully) and an afternoon shift that reached beyond afternoon, well into the evening, and then night, full of boring, godawful brain-dead paperwork occupied rest of his day. He was too tired to think anything when he reached home but to curse his luck and fall asleep quickly with his work clothes still on.

 

The rest of his week was mostly a repeat of the Monday: wake up last minute, scramble to get to work on time (often in thoroughly wrinkled clothing), receive one or two trivial scolding from Riko, tease Kagami, some small talk with Takao, and long, long, _long_ hours of paperwork. He tried his best to follow up with the on-goings of the Haizaki investigation from afar without getting involved in it enough to anger his superiors. Twice, he had lunch with Momoi, more to her insistence than his as they were obvious attempts at ensuring his well-being and adjustment back into the workforce. Not that he needed adjustment, as Nijimura had once put it, he was a _natural_ ; it was as if he was born to be a detective, to serve and protect… Not that his innate skills were particularly essential in paper-pushing.

 

Friday afternoon, sipping from his tea lazily while tiredly revising the report in his hand, his five-day-old routine was abruptly broken by a strong grip on his shoulders:

“Come on naughty boy, we’re going out!”

“What the heck Takao?! I almost spilled the tea.”

“Drinking tea, reading files and having to narrow your eyes – wait, did you get myopia or something? Oh My God. You are officially old Ao-chan. You are an old man now.”

“I’m not an old man; your handwriting is just plain shitstain, that’s all.”

“Not shitstain; ‘unique’. My handwriting is one of a kind.”

“One of a kind of a disaster. Do you even know how to spell English names? Like what the fuck is this word supposed to read?”

“Says the man with the most incomprehensible wording in the whole department that your paperwork gets sent back for review twice on average.” Kagami chimed in, his palms on Aomine’s desk, standing all authoritatively in front of him with a smirk on his face. Aomine shrugged – though the point Kagami made was a good one which he could perhaps utilise to get out of the task of paperwork, five days of it had already drained him, he could not imagine continuing it for longer.

“Yeah, Bakagami, you who cannot even spell or read the elementary level kanji would be the best judge of that.”

“Oi! I can spell. And I can read grade school kanji… It’s just the high school ones are sometimes tricky, okay?”

Both Takao and Aomine stared at him in response and he just palmed his face,

“Just, what the… How did this even turn to be about me?! C’mon. Takao you said, you’d bring his lazyass.”

Aomine glanced at Takao questioningly as he was pulled up by his temporarily estranged partner,

“Yup, yup, time to go have fun.”

“What fun? Where are we going?”

“Obviously to drink and party.”

“Party for what?”

Takao rolled his eyes in a dramatic manner,

“Your return dumbass! God, sometimes between you two, I feel like I’m the only one with brains here. Oh how I am missing Kuro-chan!”

“Hmm Tetsu is not comin’?”

“Nope… he… apparently had prior plans…” Kagami muttered, face soured visibly before he shook his head and moved towards the door, “I’m going on ahead.”

“Hah that explains why he’s such a sourpuss.”

“But not why you’re still here. C’mon, c’mon Ao-chan.”

“I don’t really feel—“

“Well, Momo-chan’s orders. And mine. We’re getting you drunk today so that you can forget about paperwork for at least the weekend.”

“Hmm doesn’t sound bad actually then. She’s comin’ too?”

“Yeah, she’s probably already there.”

“Uh, shit, she’ll raise hell…”

“Yeah and you are still standing!” Takao exclaimed as he pulled Aomine towards the door and Aomine let himself be pulled for once (or more than once, in full honesty he found himself being dragged around by either Momoi or Takao quite often).

 

He had hoped that they would go to a regular bar but he knew it was too much to wish for. _Of course_ , they ended up in a club; Takao was involved after all. At least, unlike with Kise, he was not forced to forego his usual choice of beverage and contentedly drank up his beer while pretending to actually listen to Momoi’s initial bout of chiding for him being late. Not ‘them’ but ‘him’ specifically, as she was dead certain that it was him who held the others back – he did not try to refute it as it was the truth. He was about to get his second beer when Takao insisted for tequila shots and Kagami was reluctant.

“C’mon Kagamin! Even Ao-chan agrees!”

“I didn’t agree yet…”

“Yeah, but you will, won’t you?”

“Whatever.”

“See, even Ao-chan does, you have to do too!”

Momoi joined Takao’s wooing too,

“Yeah, yeah Kagamin, you have to! We should do it all together.”

Aomine scrunched his nose turning to Momoi,

“Wait, you doin’ shots too?”

“Huh? Of course!”

“No you’re not.”

“Yes I am! We are all doing shots!”

“You’re such a lightweight, you’ll get drunk right away.”

“Yeah and you’ll get my drunkass home then. We are drinking. Tequila. Shots.”

She glared intensely to both Kagami and Aomine, her tone sternly commanding.

“Uh, what’ll I do if I get drunk? I have to go home by myself you know.” Kagami complained while they waited for the shots.

“Why doesn’t Tetsu come pick you up?”

“He… as I said he has prior commitments.”

Takao snickered which earned a glare from Kagami and suddenly Aomine was very much interested in the matter;

“Well then you’ll get a cab and Tetsu can help you home.”

“Who knows… if he’ll be home by then.”

 

_Hah, dumbass, falling to the bait._

 

“So wait, we’re drinking out, for _my_ party, _his best friend’s_ and _you,_ _his partner_ is in too and _your_ possible drunken chastity is at stake… Yet he had _prior commitments_? And he won’t even be back home that late?”

Kagami spluttered,

“What the heck, with the weird voice ‘n all, what are you insinuating?”

“Nothin’. Just wondering what this commitment could be… to be _that_ important. That he stood up both his best friend and partner.”

“He didn’t—“

Takao’s fake-cough cut Kagami’s denial at the right moment; “Aka” Takao murmured after his first cough and added “Shi” after his second. Aomine burst out laughing.

“He stood you up for Akashi?”

“He didn’t! And hell, _if_ he did, like you said, this is your party so you should feel bad about it.”

Aomine shook his shoulders indifferently as he eyed the recently placed set of shot glasses,

“Not my partner.”

 

Kagami was about to open his mouth in retort when Takao raised his voice out loud: “Guys, the shots! Aaaaand, a huge welcome back to our favourite asshole!”

“Oi!” Aomine mock punched Takao on the shoulder as they each promptly took their shots and just when they were done, full of mischief in his eyes, Takao murmured,

“Y’know… I had once heard a rumour that Akashi had dated Kuro-chan too.”

“What?” Kagami roared than asked which simply caused the others to cackle and him to suddenly realise how unnecessarily agitated his reaction was,

“I mean… don’t be stupid. It’s because there’s like a million rumours about Akashi. Yeah, just gossips.”

“Yeah, probably,” Takao agreed good-naturedly, “plus I’m sure he’s banging Superintendent Nijimura.”

Aomine glanced at Momoi but she shrugged, still not fully convinced at the point, but he was for his part,

“Damn he is. Like have you seen them together? The UST? It’s dripping.”

“I don’t know guys. There are other possibilities too, you know.” Momoi added.

Kagami was still interested in the initial point though, “I mean… with Kuroko though? Pfft, such crazy rumours.”

“ _Or are they_?” Momoi whispered, deliberately audible.

Kagami’s mouth opened in a gape of horror while Takao’s lips parted in a huge grin,

“Holy Shit! This totally calls for more shots! Wait before you drop the bomb, hey, hey, bartender!”

“You got to be kidding me. You are lying.”

“Oh Kagamin, I didn’t say anything…”

“Yeah, she was just, y’know, underlining certain possibilities you had unnecessarily dismissed.” Aomine ‘explained’, hoping he sounded as eloquent as he desired given that he could start feeling the effect of alcohol but he _so_ wanted to tease Kagami – it was always fun.

“You guys are just… lying. Yeah, lying to get to me. Ha! Thought I wouldn’t figure it out.”

“Or my dear Kagamin, maybe we actually know more about both Tetsu-kun and Akashi than you since we have been together since middle school?”

Kagami’s breathing hitched and Momoi seemed to enjoy her little torture a little too much according to Aomine; maybe it was a payback of sorts, though he truly believed she had moved on a long time ago. _Well, a little payback is good even when dealing with exes so why not with other kinds of heartbreak?_

 “You’re lying…” Kagami murmured, his voice obviously fused with doubt now.

“Or is she?” Aomine added and Kagami spat back;

“For God’s sake Ahomine! It’s Akashi. It’s goddamn Akashi! Why would he?”

“Or why wouldn’t he?” Takao sneered, “I mean, yeah I’m totally not into short dudes but hell, he is hot, rich, and a genius got to accept that and no—no Momo-chan my dear, don’t open your mouth yet, shots first, then story!”

 

Momoi giggled as she hovered over the shot glasses and after another round of increased intoxication levels she started, slurping slightly,

“So they didn’t really go out. I mean, it was just one date.”

 

“Wow! Finally a rumour about Akashi’s love life proved to be true!”

“I don’t believe this… Why? Like why Akashi?”

“I’m tellin’ ya, he’s _hot_.”

“I don’t think it was his looks.” Aomine mumbled.

“What was it then?”

Aomine shrugged and pondered for a second but totally drew blank,

“No idea actually. Apparently he was going through some puberty crisis, asked Akashi out for a date, and that’s all.”

“That’s all? They never actually dated?”

“Wow Kagamin, you’re actually asking? I never pegged you for the jealous type.”

“Yeah dude, ‘s kinda bothering me too. You’re not gonna pull shit on Tetsu for this right?”

“What?! Of course not! It’s his life and it was before us and who cares… It’s just… Akashi I mean… He _is_ our superior.”

“Not yours technically, but mine.” Momoi nodded to herself in obvious agony and Takao petted her back in empathy, then they both promptly started giggling.

“But wait…” Takao paused, “how did you guys come to know? I mean, Kuro-chan is usually a very reserved person. Best friends ‘n’ all but I’m still surprised…”

“Weeeell,” Aomine exclaimed full of mirth as Momoi’s face donned a shade of pink instantaneously and they changed ‘looks’.

“Oh I’m smellin’ another great story!”

“ _Hmm_ , maybe.”

“No Aomine-kun! You’re not! Don’t you dare!”

“Come on Satsuki, it’s not that bad…”

“I think I want to hear it.” Kagami pushed on and Momoi glared back at him in disbelief,

“You too, Kagamin?”

“What? You were kinda grillin’ me a minute ago you know.”

“I was just teasing you…”

“Yeah, maybe two can play that game.”

“Oooh, sassy Kagamin is sexy. Me likes it. And come on Momo-chan, we’re all friends here. Plus it’ll stay here. Promise. Not a word to Shin-chan.”

“You know that’s a lie.” Momoi spat back but Takao just chuckled in response and turned to Aomine,

“So?”

“So, obviously Tetsu is a little closed book shit and never told about it to us… Until Satsuki heard a rumour of Akashi and Tetsu being a thing, because some chick saw them during their date or something… Anyway, Satsuki got all anxious and confronted him about it, and he pretty nonchalantly said that _no,_ he was not going out with Akashi, but _yes_ , he was gay and would probably never date a girl.”

“Ouch.”

Kagami gave a sad look at Momoi, suddenly self-conscious of his previous brashness and almost guilty but Momoi’s exaggerated pout dissolved in an instant as she saw his face,

“God! Kagamin, don’t look so hurt. I’m okay. Really.”

“Yeah, plus, if anyone should be mad I think it should be Tetsu.”

“Yeah, I kind of forced it out of him, it was bad…” Momoi snuggled closer to Aomine naturally and rested her head on his shoulder, “those were some pretty wild days, we were all so… young.”

“And stupid. We were stupid.”

“You were. I was not.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yeah, pretty sure about that. Though what I did there was horrible.”

As Aomine and Momoi engaged in a stare off of sorts with Takao watching them giggling silently, Kagami fell back to his own thoughts and sighed loudly as his hand moved to signal bartender for a beer,

“Akashi, huh? I wonder why he never told me.”

“Because there was nothing to say.” Aomine cut off his mean stare and instead targeted it to Kagami.

“Calm your tits Aho. I’m not mad or anything, why would I be?! It’s just…”

“Strange. I know.” Takao nodded then chuckled, “But anyway, all in the past huh?”

“Yeah… And I mean Akashi is with someone else too now…” Kagami nodded thoughtfully, to which other three also nodded their heads in agreement.

“Yeah, my bet is on Superintendent Nijimura.”

“Damn Nijimura for sure.”

“Hmm someone, I’m certain, but I’m still not convinced that it’s Nijimura-san.”

“Um… I didn’t say this before but, hell, I mean we are all friends here. Well, most of us, not counting Ahomine. So I heard he was actually with… Murasakibara.”

Aomine choked on the beer he had just started drinking, whereas Momoi froze in her spot and Takao just gaped.

“What?”

“Wow. That… was unexpected. Murasakibara? Really? Wasn’t he? I mean… he was _obviously_ with… ” Takao wondered out loudly.

“Wait, wait guys,” Momoi interfered, “who did you exactly hear that from Kagamin?”

“Well, he didn’t say it explicitly. But I was just chatting with Tatsuya one day and the topic of Murasakibara came about… I don’t even remember how. Then I said Murasakibara must be asexual ‘cause like he never talks or seems inclined… Or maybe just not interested, since he’s still pretty childish y’know?”

Catching up to how his friends were staring at him in pure disbelief Kagami suddenly felt a rush of self-doubt; “wait, what? Did I say something wrong?”

“No, no just, go on, please Kagamin,” Momoi assured him so he went on,

“So well and Tatsuya laughed and said Murasakibara was actually in a relationship with an old friend but they were keeping it off the radar. So I thought, you know the six of you were all middle school mates and you are still pretty close and well out of all you the only one that it could be was Akashi so…”

He stared back at them still confused as to why he was suddenly being regarded as an alien species.

“What? Come on guys! Is it that weird? Like it makes sense right? And Tatsuya would never lie to me plus he’s the one closest to Murasakibara so.”

It was Takao who first burst into laughter but Aomine was a close second, Momoi first trembled, apparently tried very hard to not cackle but let go after a few more seconds of futile struggle. Kagami looked to each of them, thoroughly bemused and lost,

“What? Why are you all laughing?”

“God… Kagamin… My God… I’ll die from laughter.” Takao was barely able to say the words as he held onto Aomine’s shoulder to keep himself from doubling over. Aomine added, snorting,

“Yeah… Just… Wow. Now I have a newfound respect for that Himuro guy.”

“Will anyone tell me what’s going on here?” Kagami loudly whined, now genuinely frustrated. Momoi glanced back at the other two laughing their asses off, but Aomine was quick to shrug off,

“If he was not told, there must be a reason.”

“Yeah. Also, I heard _that guy_ actually has a very nasty hook and… my face is too pretty to be punched.” Takao supported, giggling in between his words still.

When Kagami gave an exasperated sigh and furrowed his eyebrows, a sign of further interrogation to come, Takao expertly diverted the attention,

“Now, enough chatting! Time to party! C’mon, let’s dance.”

“Oh no. Nope.” Aomine shook his head sipping from drink.

“Got to agree with Aho on this one!” Kagami admitted but Momoi snaked an arm around his, her grip unflinching and slowly dragging him,

“What are you doing?!”

“We all know you are the cutest on stage Kagamin. You _are_ coming.”

“What the hell! Why don’t you drag Aomine?”

“He sucks at dancing and grumbles and would probably use force to escape my grip.”

“And you think I won’t?”

“You will?” Momoi gaped, fake and dramatic horror on her face, and Kagami sighed – realising he had just lost the debate, Takao smirked and winked at Aomine before moving to put his arms around Kagami’s free arm and helped Momoi drag the tall man. Aomine waved a mocking bye-bye to Kagami, who glared him pure poison.

 

He watched them from afar for a bit. It was not an uncommon sight, Takao and Momoi going crazy on the stage, or them drinking out and having some fun (and a lot of laughter often at the expense of either Midorima or Kagami). The two were sandwiching a furiously blushing Kagami at the moment, Aomine snickered and took a photo, sending it to Kuroko out of habit, realising only after the fact that this would be his first interaction with his friend after so many weeks… He received a reply back curtly, a regular smiley face.

_So very Kuroko._

Glancing at his friends, he realised even Kagami was cackling now; a sign of him having successfully become drunk. The silliest idea came to his mind and he realised how Kise would fit so well with the crowd. _Well, not with Kagami._ He would probably piss the shit out of Kagami. But definitely with Takao and Momoi. More interestingly though, if Kise was indeed present, he could somehow imagine himself too there, maybe dancing. It was not as if he liked dancing per se, there was a reason why his friends did not push him. He was honestly bad at it and did not enjoy it in general. _So why,_ he could not help but wonder, just why and how Kise had so easily dragged him to dance. Why and how he had gained so much pleasure from the mere swings of Kise’s body around his, the yearning touches that marked his skin in harmony with the music, the eyes that stared at him with almost too much meaning yet none at the same time; a moment of everything, a moment of nothing. Simple fun. Intricate sensation.

Why was it so different to spend a night at a club with Kise than with his friends?

Because Kise was not a friend? Was that why? What was Kise then? What had he been rather, now that it was over? Suddenly, the realisation brought a kind of nostalgia he did not expect having at all, surprised and frustrated at his own reminiscence, he shook his head as if to get rid of the unnecessary thoughts. He focused his eyes to his friends’ shenanigans again; the tune playing had changed to one that had a slow but pulsating rhythm and Momoi was slow dancing with Kagami, who was glaring at a man who seemed to be checking her out. _Good, glare the bastard away, doesn’t look like the good type anyway._ Takao was dancing by himself, lost in a daze and trance – he had drank the most out of them, finishing multiple highly alcoholic cocktails in between the shots. Aomine texted to Midorima,

 

[To: Weirdo Carrot]

[“Takao is shitfaced. Come n get him.”]

 

He received a response right away,

[From: Weirdo Carrot]

[“Go die. Both of you.”]

 

Aomine sniggered, fully aware of how this would eventually turn out, he relaxed more on the stool he was sitting on and continued amusingly watching his friends act like teenagers. His phone vibrated a few minutes later, signalling another message received:

 

[From: Weirdo Carrot]

[“You can call a cab for him. He knew I was working late today yet he still went out to drink. He has to deal with consequences. Like an expensive taxi ride home.”]

 

Aomine snorted at the detailed explanation – or rather the poorly veiled childish caprice and started counting to ten in his mind. He was at number eight when his phone vibrated again:

 

[From: Weirdo Carrot]

[“Don’t call a cab. I’ll be there in 40 minutes. Do not let him leave before then.”]

 

He typed a lazy “ok” to Midorima, fully aware that he would receive an incessant stream of messages for confirmation, if he did not. He lazily continued sipping from his drinks, then when his friends came back showing them the pic he took, enjoying Kagami’s horrified face. Another series of shots, some more small talk later, in 40 minutes exact Midorima arrived, made a beeline to them, grasped Takao like a large predator claiming his prey much to Takao’s obvious glee and cheer, and left the club. It was then a matter of calling a cab for him and Momoi and another for Kagami, who shot a message to Kuroko swearing both his chastity not being tainted by either Takao or Momoi and also if he could maybe help him up once the cab arrives and _please, please be home_. Aomine was the least drunk of them all, not even drunk based on his regular standards, more like overtly tipsy and thus more cheerful than usual. Partially due to that he successfully managed to get Momoi to the cab, then carried her to her apartment once they arrived, then to her bed, and crushed on the couch on Momoi’s living room – all without a single complaint bar some huffs and puffs and “ _Satsuki, I swear to God you’ve gained at least two kilos_ ”, that last one earned him a fake punch and then a giggle.

 

It was a given he would wake up late, and he actually woke up at almost 11 am, still it was earlier than he had hoped for, and the worst part was not even the hour: he had woken up to the terrible smell of something burning. The sleepy daze aside his hangover was surprisingly nasty, yet thanks to his keen senses he was able to realise and recall his whereabouts and situation very quickly and the first thing that came to his mind was: _Satsuki_.

He jumped from the couch and ran to the kitchen just in time to see a terrified Momoi dropping a pan spewing flames into the sink. The water from the sink soon swallowed the flames into oblivion with a loud “sh” sound, allowing him to breathe easier and inspect Momoi for any injuries.

“You’re not hurt right?”

“Nope. God damn it… I just wanted to cook some sausages for breakfast since you were over.”

“You sure? No slight burns either?”

“No. Nothing. Jeez, you’re such a mother hen Dai-chan.”

Momoi chuckled. Momoi had the audacity to chuckle; suddenly Aomine felt much grumpy and glared. Momoi sighed,

“God, you are terrible with teasing. Such a sourpuss. Come on. I’ll buy you breakfast.”

“What for? Burning our breakfast or attempting arson of your own house or waking me up so early?”

“It was _my_ breakfast and it is _my_ house and it is almost noon.”

Aomine furrowed his eyebrows and gave the most accusing look he supposed he could manage, Momoi scoffed,

“You want sausages, or not? Last call.”

_Of course_ , he wanted sausages. So he relented. Long weekend brunches was not an uncommon activity for them, at least whenever they found the time in their hectic schedules. Aomine personally was not fond of eating for so long or the concept of ‘brunch’ itself; but it was a lazy activity and he was all for lazy activities. Most importantly, Momoi enjoyed it endlessly and loved bickering or chattering so he entertained her… and perhaps entertained himself through that but he would never admit that to Momoi. He didn’t have to. After two hours spent lazily eating and drinking tea and talking – or rather Momoi talking and Aomine listening with half an ear, their brunch concluded and they went their separate ways. He had nothing to do at home and had not taken any work with him either; he sort of wished he did, there was still a lot of paperwork left to finish. Hours passed by in languid comfort of playing video games by himself, drinking lemonade, and doing laundry. Then napping. When he woke up from his nap to his growling stomach, he pondered about ordering in. He looked at the clock on his phone to realise it was late night already; almost 11 pm. Kise’s shift would end in half an hour. If he left for the bar now, he would be there in less than fifteen minutes. But he did not feel like drinking.

 

So he got up and prepared himself a cup ramen.

 

* * *

 

His idea to get out of the paperwork duty by admitting his already-known lack of writing skills was a flop. Riko simply laughed at his complaint and told him that the choice for his punishment had taken that into account: if needed, he would have to re-do the paperwork he submitted, thus twice the paperwork, twice the punishment. He gave her the dirtiest glower he could summon.

 

She laughed out loud.

 

The week went by just like the one before, except with more work; his desk was covered with various reports and his fingers constantly hurt from typing too much. He was used to any kind of physical activity but _this_. He hoped the increase in finger exercise would allow him better grip while playing the ball. Takao laughed at his theory but later that day Aomine realised Kagami squeezing his stress ball with high concentration and flexing each finger carefully as if exercising. When the work week finally ended and Friday evening came about, nobody disrupted his work unlike the previous week. It had been an extremely busy day too, to the point that when he left work it was past 10 pm. He took some more paperwork and his work laptop home to wrap up some unfinished reports during weekend. He fell asleep earlier than his usual that Friday night.

Saturday started late for him and he successfully avoided work and instead focused on various shows he did not care for on the TV… until noon. When he started to the boring job of repeating the same sentence structures, just with different names of people or locales, exact clauses copy-pasted at the beginning and end of each individual case, numbering and counting, confirming this and that field… He actually got sucked into it. Not enjoying it did not change the fact that when it came to work, his full focus would be captured. When pangs of hunger rioted in his stomach he decided to call it a day. It was 10:51 pm.

He thought of preparing a cup ramen, he even opened the kitchen cabinet where he stored the damn thing, but instead he found himself staring at the wretched ugly packaging, his mind elsewhere.

 

He did not feel like drinking, actually. He had not particularly thought of Kise or anything, not that night, not that day, not that week.

 

Still, he went to the bar. Still, he recognised Kise working one of the booths, giggling and talking loudly, making dramatic hand gestures like always, women surrounding him full of glee. Still, he drank.

 

His mind was empty and his hands and eyes were too busy feeding himself the served snacks, which were definitely not enough to satisfy his hunger. When he realised that a considerable time had passed, he looked around and realised that Kise was gone.

It was 11:42 pm according to his phone. He sighed, unsure if it was out of disappointment or relief, and asked for the bill.

Instead of heading home, he thought of getting a bento from the nearby convenience store and took the narrow street to the other side of the bar… That was when he realised a figure reclining against the backside wall of the bar with a smoke in their hand.

 

He didn’t have to look twice to recognise the person; it was Kise.

 

The yellow streetlights gave a golden hue to his appearance; like this, his hair almost glittered, the beautiful features of his face were highlighted even at night-time. He held the cigarette almost delicately and his eyes seemed to be focused on the ground, thoughtful yet also bemused and empty. There was a tender charm to him that Aomine had realised a few times in the past too; a lot different than the usual strong or seemingly forever-upbeat demeanour he wore. It was almost sad, Aomine found, especially at that moment.

Perhaps it was this: the sadness that was so alien on that pretty face so used to smiles and grins of all kinds. It was that sadness that slowly pulled Aomine’s feet towards Kise, bringing him to a halt only when he was standing in front of the other, eyes scrutinising every inch of the man, as if to commit to the memory a once-again-found precious memento.

“Hey…”

Kise lifted his gaze and apparently could not fathom what expression to don for a second; his honest surprise, the very brief hint of genuine appeasement, a single glance of doubt, then the signature smile – Aomine noted them all.

“Hey.”

“Didn’t know you smoked.”

“I don’t… normally. I very rarely do…”

“So, what’s the occasion?”

Kise chuckled and returned his eyes to the same point on the ground which he had been staring till a moment ago; what was it that was so interesting about that spot on the dirty pavement, Aomine could not figure out, though deep inside knew that it was likely a remembrance, an imagine concocted in Kise’s mind was what keeping the host’s eyes occupied.

“I…” Kise started, paused and inhaled once from his cigarette before continuing, “I guess, I’m afraid of getting used to… things I shouldn’t be.”

Aomine took a second to go over the words then nodded,

“I see.”

Kise snickered, “No, you don’t.”

“Was that why you avoided me? At the bar?”

“I did not avoid you… I just got out for a smoke after my shift. I… I would have returned and if you were still around I would have—“

“But I left. I left before you returned.”

Kise smiled, eyes still trained on the ground but from what Aomine could see of his face, the smile looked pained, a small sound of ‘huff’ came out from the full lips; of ache or irony or amusement… indecipherable.

Playing games or puzzles did not suit Aomine but he indulged the other for one last time; he sighed, closed his eyes for less than a second before opening them and speaking calmly, despite all the voices shouting in his mind that this was a terrible idea,

“Yet here I am.”

Kise’s eyes rose from the ground to stare at his face. An innocent bewilderment flowed from his warm honey eyes, lips slightly parted in what is probably a sign of awe, seemingly speechless. It was… cute.

 

Aomine found it cute, despite himself.

 

Before the wave of insecurity could even touch him for lack of a response, Kise’s face bloomed into a smile. It was not a grin, nor was a chuckle heard, nor was there a need. Kise simply smiled then nodded his head as if confirming something to himself. He dropped the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it carefully.

“Sooo Aominecchi… I bet you are hungry.”

“So?”

“Wanna grab something together?”

“Fine but you’re paying.”

“What? Why?”

“For being a rude shit and avoiding me. Also, you earn hell lot more.”

“Aw, Aominecchi is so sensitive.”

Kise stepped forward and leaned in towards Aomine, invading his personal space in a single moment, their breaths mingling. But Aomine looked purely indifferent, shook his shoulder, digging his hands into his pockets in nonchalance, started walking in the opposite direction as he grumbled,

“I want ramen.”

Kise cackled and quickly caught up to him,

“Whatever you want princess.”

“Kise, call me ‘princess’ one more time and I’ll cut your tongue off.”

“Sure, my honourable prince.”

 

Aomine punched Kise’s shoulder a little harder than the usual mock-punches they often exchanged just two weeks ago and Kise whined a little louder than always,

“Ow! Aominecchi! That hurt!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the point was not emphasised clearly, let me emphasise once more: it is very wrong to force your friends (anyone, actually) to out themselves or explain their sexuality or romantic orientation or gender to you -- it is their business and their choice to reveal or not. But people do wrong things when they are young, stupid, and ignorant; so let's learn from them and not to do this in real life. Sorry for the PSA but this is important :)
> 
> Also: I can't help but love Aomomo, in all its forms, non-romantic or romantic, doesn't matter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that has been a long hiatus. Between trying to keep up with work, ensuring my insomnia does not reduce me into a zombie, and working on other fics, I had little time to work on this throughout the last month or so. Alas, here is a new chapter, in case anyone is still interested :) Since I have this one's plot all planned out, I'm keen on finishing it, but I'll continue to be busy in the upcoming months, so the updates will likely continue being a little sporadic. Though I'm hoping to never have such long waits again.

 

This was a bad idea.

 

As he bore a figurative hole with his eyes on the door, he was fully convinced about that. He should not have let himself be talked into this by Kise, who had no idea about his history with Kuroko or the details of this particular situation. He also should have hid that photograph Kagami had taken of the three of them – Kuroko, Momoi and him – at the beach; whose idea was it to have it on his rarely ever used tiny bookcase anyway? Momoi’s. Yes, it was Momoi’s stupid idea. “ _You need some personal touch to this place Dai-chan!_ ” she had insisted and put the darn thing—

 

The door suddenly opened ripping him apart from his ruminating and thanks to his godly reflexes, instead of falling down on his ass, he was able to catch the dog jumping on him right on time.

 

“Aomine-kun…”

 

Kuroko’s voice was soft and his ever so stoic expression was tinted with surprise.

 

“Hey… Tetsu.”

 

He wasn’t sure where to begin or if to begin at all. Being nervous was uncharacteristic to him and thus whenever he felt so, he avoided the source of his anxiety at all costs, fully believing that ignorance would eventually eat away the nerves. Alas, it rarely turned out that way and instead all his life he had these broken bonds and engagements, with things and people, avoided once and for all. He knew he could not afford Kuroko become one of those. No, his friend was too dear for leaving behind. Yet he was also utterly lost on how to begin; what was it that he was so anxious about? He was not even sure.

 

Slowly the hint of surprise turned into a hint of amusement on Kuroko’s face and the tiniest of smiles tugged onto the edge of his lips.

 

“Do you mind coming with us? I need to walk Nigou…”

“Sure, no problem.”

 

As they silently walked side by side, Aomine cursed himself internally and let the unnecessary anxiety flow out of him naturally and smoothly. The silence was neither deafening nor heavy, on the contrary it was almost liberating. They had known each other for years, since they were practically kids back in middle school, and he should have trusted in that history, in the understanding they have with each other. When the walk was over and they returned back to the apartment, Kuroko started talking about the weather and Aomine complained about it like always. As Aomine played around with Nigou at home, rolling on the floor with the dog that had grown so large over the years, Kuroko wandered to the kitchen and returned back ten minutes later with tea. Once they sat down to drink, as if triggered, Aomine blurted without thinking at all;

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Kuroko looked at him puzzled and he was sure he himself looked rather perplexed at his own admission. He had not planned to say “sorry”. Or rather, he had wanted to but was almost certain he would not be able to. Yet the word had found its way out of his lips, so calmly yet abruptly. It was as if something inside of him had said “ _enough is enough you socially inept doofus_ ” and forced his lips to move before his consciousness could intervene.

 

“I’m sorry too…” Kuroko replies, almost whispering.

“There’s no reason for you to be sorry.”

“I caused you to blow a whole operation and then receive a suspension.”

“No operation is worth more than your life you idiot and suspension? It was pretty much a vacation.”

 

Kuroko chuckled as he sipped from his tea, “I’m sorry regardless and I’m happy you’re doing well…”

 

“I’m okay… It’s good that you’re doing well too… You are, right?”

“Yeah, I am. Please don’t fuss over me; Kagami-kun is already excelling in that task.”

 

Aomine snorted though he had no doubt about Kagami fussing over Kuroko.

 

“He better or else I’m kicking his ass.”

 

Kuroko rolled his eyes but the tiny smile he kept on his lips did not waver at all. They made small talk about random things; Aomine mentioning a film he saw the other day (but deliberately avoiding to add that he went to see it with someone – that someone being Kise), Kuroko talking about his attempts at learning how to cook since he was off work and mostly at home – apparently it wasn’t going well, not that Kuroko had outright admitted it but Aomine could read between the lines of his friend’s sarcastic remarks. They did not realise how long it had been when the doorbell rang and Aomine furrowed his eyebrows seeing Kuroko stand up to get the door.

 

“Why is he not using his keys?”

 

Kuroko shrugged as he turned the knob, “he likes me opening the door I think…”

 

Without looking into the living room and thus realising Aomine’s presence, Kagami stepped in and quickly gave a peck on Kuroko’s forehead as he closed the door behind him. He did realise Aomine’s presence a second later when Aomine let out a loud groan,

“Ew! Do you have to be so corny?”

 

Kagami’s head shot up and finding their target his eyes gleamed with an angry glare,

“Okay, what the hell are you doing here?”

 

“Came to visit my best buddy. You know, the one who lives here. The one who owns the place?”

 

Kuroko petted Kagami’s back as he moved back to the living room,

“Don’t mind him. Aomine-kun is just jealous because he doesn’t have someone.”

 

“Says who?”

 

The moment the words left his mouth, he knew it was a mistake and both Kagami and Kuroko looking at him with obvious disbelief was enough of a proof. He quickly recovered, grumbling;

“I could get anyone I want… Just because I’m not into mushy romance doesn’t mean I could not ace it.”

 

Kagami chortled at the explanation and moved towards the couch Aomine was sitting, his hands tugging his already loose tie even further down,

“That just means you don’t have someone. For a second there you fooled me but I should have guessed; who could stand a jerk like you?!”

 

Aomine simply glared in response as Kagami made himself comfortable on the other side of the couch, completely indifferent. Kuroko, however, had a peculiar glint in his eyes and Aomine knew right away that his friend was not convinced by his excuse. Nevertheless, Kuroko was rarely someone who pushed matters when Aomine was unwilling – at least not openly. So he dropped it within seconds and turned to Kagami,

“You don’t mind cooking for us, right?”

“As a matter of fact, I do. I’m not cooking for this dumbass.”

“But I already said you would… And I’m craving your special omurice.”

 

The innocence on Kuroko’s face was a calculated one but as expected it worked wonders on Kagami who simply huffed and puffed and then dragged himself off the couch and towards the kitchen without any word.

 

“I’ll go help him,” Kuroko said as he also made his way to the kitchen. Aomine shouted behind him, “I’m glad to have you as a friend and not as an enemy y’know…”

 

He swore he could hear a suppressed snigger from Kuroko before he disappeared into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

When his stomach growled in agony, he took a break from the paper work and looked over towards the window. The sky was pretty dark. It had been hours since he came home from work and it was a Friday to boot, yet here he was cooped up at home, drowning in papers. Well, figuratively ‘papers’; he was busy reviewing records and reports on his laptop. He had done a good job so far but still had dozens of more pages to go through and he had not eaten anything since that single onigiri he had for lunch. However, he was feeling too lazy to cook and there was nothing much in his fridge anyway, having forgotten grocery shopping that week. For a moment he considered having cup-ramen but the idea sounded horribly unappealing that he decided to simply ignore his hunger for the moment. It was rather silly but he did manage to the point that he was perplexed for a second when someone started knocking on his door; he had been too engrossed in work and more than half an hour had already passed since his little break and internal conflict over food.

 

He sighed as the knocks on the door picked up a certain tempo and rhythm. There were only two people who could ever knock on his door so cheerfully and one of them had talked his ear off earlier in the morning that she had a date that night. Surely, the date could have gone wrong (in fact Aomine thought it was likely to) and if so, _surely_ she would end up at his door for the usual venting session, but if so, her knocking _surely_ would not be so giddy. He had not expected a booty call for the night, nevertheless the idea was attractive. Maybe they could go grab a bite before or after though. He put his laptop onto the low table he had dragged in front of him and got up to get the door, which continued to be pounded in that irritating tune till he actually opened it.

 

He had expected Kise to be in his usual sleek clothes and perhaps with a bottle of wine, but he had not expected Kise in a weary old hoodie, t-shirt, and dark jeans with a large plastic bag in his hand. Kise raised the bag that smelt too good and beamed at Aomine, gleeful as ever but more laidback than excited;

 

“You hungry?”

“Do I ever say ‘no’ to food? Get inside.”

 

Kise chuckled as he made his way into the apartment. Aomine grabbed two beers from the fridge and settled on the couch near Kise who had already taken out the boxes of food and placed them on the small table.

 

“Fried rice?”

“Yeah, there is this little Chinese place near the club and though it’s shabby they make the most delicious fried rice dishes so…”

“Smells good,” Aomine took a bite from the plate put in front of him and nodded his head in approval to which Kise grinned large and toothy before starting to eat too.

 

His hunger finally being appeased went overboard and he gobbled up whatever was in front of him much faster than Kise who was equally engaged in blabber as he was in food. After at most ten minutes, Kise suddenly perked up and turned the TV on, going on and on about this drama series he had come to love. Aomine recognised the series and watched it absentmindedly as he finished rest of his food; Momoi had also taken a liking to this particular show which seemed to be romantic comedy mixed in with murder mystery and Aomine was not sure how they managed that particular combo in the first place. He had never been a fan of TV shows anyway, apart from having it as background noise or watching appearances of his favourite female idols.

 

He was convinced that when they finished eating, Kise would switch gears to his usual sultry ways, however the blond seemed to be fully absorbed in the TV while mindlessly chewing his food slowly – he had not even finished eating. Aomine decided that continuing on with his paperwork would be the best given the situation, not particularly interested in what was on TV and he still had a lot of work to finish. He continued stealing glances at Kise though as he worked; first, it was to check if the blond had finished eating and thus perhaps they could engage in something more than lazily sitting on the couch together. This did not happen as after finishing his food, Kise simply continued watching the TV. However, Aomine continued glancing at him now and then; enjoying the constant wave of emotions on Kise’s beautiful face. One minute, Kise frowned and his eyes gleamed with anger, the next he smiled and his cheeks donned a pretty blush. It was nonsensical how enthralled Kise was in a stupid TV series. Yet watching the blond’s face don so many different expressions so quickly and in succession, somehow entertained Aomine.

 

Then the episode finished and Kise simply channel surfed for a bit, went to grab some ice cream from the fridge and then plopped himself on the couch once again, this time switching to a game show and carelessly eating ice cream.

 

Aomine thought of making a move but he still had work to finish and he found a strange kind of calm in their situation. So he opted to focus on his task at hand and thought that perhaps he would make a pass once he wrapped up all the work he needed to for the day. About an hour later, when he was finally done and stretched languidly, he realised that Kise had long fallen asleep. He was facing Aomine, his head lying on the backrest of the couch, his long hair messed up and his face peacefully in sleep.

 

It was not the first time Aomine Daiki had been cockblocked by sleep. Yet, instead of frustration he felt like humoured. He felt like chuckling – though he kept himself from it, careful to not awake Kise. He stared at Kise’s form for a bit, noting the way the his chest moved up and down slowly, the soft rhythm of his breathing too silent to be snoring but audible, the way his unfairly thick eyelashes fluttered ever so slightly now and then… It was a little enchanting, if he had to admit; he did not want to admit, so instead of focusing on the weird bubbling feeling surfacing in his chest, he stood up to get a thin blanket from the bedroom. He covered Kise’s lithe body with it and sat down again, glaring at his laptop’s shining screen. He was not sleepy and did not want to wake Kise up either, so his best option was resuming work and perhaps doing some of the reports he had planned to do the next day. This way, he would have more time to himself on Saturday and maybe they could even go out somewhere with Kise. It had been some time since they played basketball and maybe they could go to a restaurant; after a week of terribly poor diet he was craving some good food.

 

Thus he worked and worked and worked and two hours later, his brain shut down and eyes started rebelling, watering… He decided to call it a night and put his laptop to sleep mode after saving his documents. He nudged Kise gently and the blond stirred right away, groaning and mumbling a barely audible “What?”

 

“Come on, you lazyass host… It’s time to go to bed.”

“M’ ass ‘s not lazy…” was the murmured reply he received as Kise reached and held on to him. He sighed but could not bring himself to kick Kise off the couch, which was his usual method whenever something similar happened with Takao or Kagami. Instead he removed his arm from Kise’s grasp despite the other’s protests and snaked one arm around his waist, while moving Kise’s own arm around his shoulders. Then he slowly stood, taking Kise with him. The short walk to the bedroom was a pain as he endured most of Kise’s weight while the blond quietly huffed and puffed. Once they were near the bed, he threw Kise rather unceremoniously on it. He thought of letting his impromptu guest sleep in whatever was on him but figured he could at least get him out of his jeans; they would for sure feel very uncomfortable. After stripping Kise’s jeans away, he slipped in between the sheets near him. It was not a particularly hot night nor was it cold. Still, Kise snatched onto him the moment he lay down and for a second he believed he had been played by the cheeky host – that Kise was never asleep to begin with. He was about to get angry when he realised Kise’s eyes still gracefully closed and the way he snuggled quite naturally and obviously unconsciously.

 

There was a soft murmur in his lips for once second there; it sounded like “’minecchi…”

 

Aomine blinked and wished he was not so awfully aware of the heaviness in his stomach or the tingling nerves all over his body. He closed his eyes and calmed himself down in a few seconds and then, when he opened his eyes back, he positioned Kise’s body properly such that his pretty face was resting on Aomine’s chest while Aomine’s arm was draped around Kise’s frame over his shoulders down to his waist. Aomine’s left side was definitely going to hurt in the morning given how heavy Kise was… He knew. Yet the thought only brought a tiny, only half-sarcastic smile to his lips and he simply let the sleep claim him as well…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I wish I could write this at a faster pace, I really do, but even though the whole plot is set out, it is such a beast. I did decide on not starting to any other multi-chap works before finishing this though; so let's see if that helps me write faster.
> 
> On a side note, this is one of my favourite chapters so far.

 

“So then he goes, _you’re not like other women_. He literally told me this. Deal breaker right there. Gosh...”

 

“Hmm…”

 

Momoi lifted an unimpressed brow.

 

“I sometimes don’t know why I bother with men.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“I should just start dating women.”

 

“Hmm…”

 

“Or turn into a serial killer targeting sexist assholes.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Dai-chan! You’re not listening!”

 

“What?! I was listening.”

 

“No, you were not. What did I just say?”

 

“Uh… Your last date was no good?”

 

“Wow. Thank God you’ve got at least that much.”

 

Aomine shook his shoulders and took a large gulp from his tea. Kise had been rather rough the night before; much more passionate than usual and his hips and thighs hurt as hell. Thus, planning some sweet revenge in his mind took higher priority than listening to the last of Momoi’s dating troubles—he had already knew that guy was going to be a failure. Even though his sense of relationships was minimal, he understood Momoi better than anyone and could detect a jerk from miles.

 

“Or if that topic was boring you, maybe we could talk about… I don’t know… This?” Momoi waved her hand in a circle pointing to Aomine’s chin.

 

“This what?”

 

“This state of yours.”

 

“The fuck is wrong with my state?”

 

“Nothing, other than the impressive hickey necklace.”

 

“What? The hell?! Shit that damn bastard…”

 

Aomine had not realised fully the extent of love bites left on him; apparently there were quite a few on the curve of his neck and collarbones which became visible whenever he slouched a certain way, especially with the first two buttons of his shirt undone.

 

“So?”

 

“So what?”

 

“Aren’t you going to… you know, tell me about him?”

 

“Satsuki.”

 

“Come on Dai-chan. This might be the first time I’ve ever seen you daydream in your life. Not counting when you daydream about basketball. Or that weird teenage phase when you were discovering intricacies of your sexuality.”

 

Aomine narrowed his eyes but Momoi simply wiggled her eyebrows in response. He took another gulp of his tea—it wasn’t enough. Tea wasn’t enough for this kind of conversation. He needed alcohol. But it _was_ a work day; he was supposed to go back in half an hour. Lunch breaks were definitely not for drinking.

 

“Do we have to?”

 

“We don’t have to but it makes me nervous that you’re not willing to share at all… Is there a problem?”

 

Was there a problem? He wasn’t sure. It was not that he did not want to share; if anything, Momoi’s knowledge and help would be much appreciated in certain aspects of this… _thing_ he was involved in with Kise. The dilemma was that exposing it to Momoi would require it to be named as well and he was not sure how ready he felt to name this… _thing_.

 

“It’s complicated.”

 

“Please.”

 

Momoi glared. Aomine never liked to admit it but his resolve against Momoi’s glares was not very strong.

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

“Oh, everything!”

 

He sighed and she reclined back on her chair with a smile on her face.

 

“Okay, fine, I guess ‘everything’ is a bit hard to start. How about… Hmm… Is he hot?”

 

Aomine almost choked on his tea.

 

“I’m not answering that.”

 

“Really? He’s that hot?”

 

“He is a host. Of course he’s hot.”

 

“He’s a host?!”

 

Maybe that was not the best way to start to this conversation.

 

“Yes…”

 

“Oh…”

 

“Is that a problem?”

 

“I don’t know, is that a problem for you?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then it’s not a problem at all…” She smiled and it was genuine; this helped with the slowly forming knots in Aomine’s stomach to relax and disappear.

 

“How did you meet? In a bar?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Hmm… So you’re dating him?”

 

“It’s—it’s complicated.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“Don’t _oh_ me.”

 

“Wow, you’re really into him!”

 

“Satsuki!”

 

“Oh my God, this is so cute.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

He tried to hide his face behind the teacup but Momoi continued tittering.

 

“So from what I understand, you guys are seeing each other but you’re not sure where you stand yet? Haven’t named things?”

 

“Kind of.”

 

She nodded thoughtfully.

 

“You should introduce me to him.”

 

“No way.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“It’s… too early for that okay?”

 

“Oh, I’m like what—‘meet the parents’?”

 

“Aren’t you?”

 

She laughed then; “Well, I consider it so I guess. Just never expected you to say it…”

 

He shrugged, intensely fighting the blush that was creeping over him. It was strange having a conversation like this—even with Momoi.

 

“I’m glad though… whether I meet this sexy host or not. I’m glad.”

 

“For what?”

 

“You just seem… calmer? Happier? I don’t know. I’m glad.”

 

“God… Can you stop being so mushy? It’s disgusting.”

 

“There he goes into full ass mode. This guy must be either too naïve or a bit of an asshole himself to stand you, to be honest.”

 

“You stand me pretty well, what does that say about you, hmm? Though he’s not a particularly nice guy, I’ll give you that…”

 

“And I’ll give you that I’m too soft-hearted to leave your sorry ass behind. You know, childhood friends, can’t do with them, can’t do without—Ah!”

 

“What?”

 

“Damn. I totally didn’t realise the time. I got to be in the office in ten. Reo-nee will kill me…”

 

“Really? They don’t seem like a very scary person.”

 

“That’s because they smile even when they are angry but their angry smile is really petrifying and they rarely get angry but it’s really terrible. Kind of passive-aggressive.”

 

Momoi quickly grabbed her bag and jacket.

 

“Next lunch is on me?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, just go.”

 

“Cool! Oh and Dai-chan, just because I didn’t insist on the introduction thing doesn’t mean I’m cancelling it—I’m just postponing.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Momoi rolled her eyes before turning back to rush out the door, much to Aomine’s amusement. Once he was left alone in the table though, his mind inevitably flew back to Kise.  He asked for the bill and paid with his credit card, all the while clutching the mobile phone in his pants’ pocket. Finally, as he was walking back to the HQ from the tiny bistro where he had lunch with Momoi, he pulled out his phone. After half a minute of brooding, he pressed the button to bring the screen alive and a few swipes later, he had sent Kise a message. He ensured the phone was set in silent before tucking the phone back into his pocket, without sparing another glance.

 

[To: Kise]

[“r u a fucking dog kise. enough with the biting.”]

 

He didn’t check his phone again for many hours. Only when he was completely bored out of his mind with the paperwork and everyone had already left the premises did he think of seeing what Kise had spouted—he was sure it would be something stupid. He hadn’t expected _this_ though.

 

[From: Kise]

[“a dog? didn’t know you were into pet play. haven’t tried before but you know what? i’m in.”]

 

He covered his face with his palm and took in a deep breath—he was in deep. Too deep in fact because the cheeky reply he received had not made him even the slightest bit mad but the opposite.

 

 

* * *

  

 

 

“Come on, you won’t be able to do it…”

 

“Says you. Only because you couldn’t bench-press me.”

 

“You literally hurled yourself on me! Of course I couldn’t. Plus, we’re almost the same size.”

 

“So?”

 

“Aominecchi, I’m sure this friend of yours whom your other friend bench-presses was smaller. One has to be smaller.”

 

“Okay, Tetsu is indeed way shorter and lighter than Kagami but firefighters carry people much larger than their size. It’s not a size thing.”

 

“As much as I love hearing you say _it’s not a size thing_ —and fully agree too—we’re talking about bench-pressing here, not rescuing people from fires by carrying them over the shoulder.”

 

Aomine loudly “tch”ed then smirked.

 

“You’re only scared because then I’ll know just goddamn heavy you are.”

 

Kise seemed scandalised. “I’m just the right weight.”

 

“That so? Oh, are we self-conscious?”

 

“Of course I’m self-conscious of my weight I’m a host but—you know what. Yeah, I’ll do it. Will give me a chance of having you sweat under me, either way it goes—and you know how much I love making you sweat under me, right?”

 

Aomine was horrified. Because they were in the gym. In a goddamn public gym full of other people… or rather, a few other people—still, they were not alone. It was rather too unruly and careless of Kise to talk of such things out in the public. But Aomine was also horrified because he was incredibly turned on; the predatory gaze Kise gave him always riled him up in the most pleasant way.

 

“You’re gonna eat those words.”

 

Kise winked instead and Aomine sighed, a foreboding feeling overcoming him that perhaps this was not such a good idea as he initially thought. He should not have grumbled about Kagami bench-pressing Kuroko. He should not have gotten so competitive, especially when Kise mock-suggested that Aomine should try bench-pressing him then. Kise was indeed around the same size as him, in terms of height and weight, hence it would definitely be tough, if not impossible. There had been many times he defied the impossible in the court though—he believed in himself.

 

He shouldn’t have. Within less than five seconds of Kise hovering himself over him, they failed at it spectacularly and for a moment there as his whole face was flushed under Kise’s lower back, he thought he would suffocate. He pinched Kise’s bottom, which earned him a loud moan amongst the boisterous laughter that Kise was exploding with. Everyone was probably looking at them, not that Aomine cared. When Kise did not seem to move much, he tackled him, and they almost started roughhousing, as they were very prone to in general, but the strategic coughing of one of the fitness trainers reminded them both the unfortunate detail that they were at the gym and could be banned for brawling.

 

“It’s because you’re too tall…” Aomine grumbled a second later as each tried to catch their breaths, sitting side by side on the ground, their arms brushing. Kise’s skin was damp with sweat like his but a bit cooler.

 

The cheerful blond giggled; “Excuses, excuses, excuses…”

 

“Oi. It’s not an excuse, it’s a fact.”

 

Kise shrugged and then snorted; “Hey, at least you didn’t try push-ups with me on your back.”

 

“Fuck. Yeah, Kagami does that too… but after this? Hell no. I could probably do it with Kuroko but you’re just… too big.”

 

Kise gasped then winked. “But I thought you liked that about me? Isn’t that how I can fill you up so good and full?”

 

Aomine choked on the water he had started sipping a second before the shameless comeback, which only led to more laughter on Kise’s part.

 

“Kise, I swear to God, I’ll be the one topping tonight and I’m fucking you raw—“

 

The sudden shrilling noise drew Aomine’s attention towards their bags and Kise hopped up to grab his vibrating phone. He pulled an immediate duck face.

 

“What?”

 

“Uh, it’s my boss.”

 

“So? Not like he’s a mafia boss calling you.”

 

Kise tittered and shook his head. “Yeah, there’s that too. Well, I’ll have to take this.”

 

Aomine nodded and watched him pad towards the exit that opened to the hallway of the floor. This was one of the things he was completely unabashed about; Kise looked stunning walking away from behind, especially with that pair of running shorts that covered his hips in the most teasing kind of loose way but exposed his thighs. Aomine could see the muscles move, at the back of his thighs and calves and back—it was a good sight to stare. The best part was that Kise couldn’t see him so he was spared the host’s smug comments.

 

When it appeared that Kise wouldn’t be coming back soon, Aomine decided on resuming his workout. It had been perhaps over ten minutes when, in the middle of the fourth rep of his bicep curl, Aomine felt the distinct poking of a single fingertip between his shoulder blades, sliding down with just the right amount of pressure that was too soft to be satisfactory but hard enough to be titillating. He shuddered despite himself and cursed when his form got screwed.

 

“Stop playing around.” He glared and Kise pouted.

 

“I thought that’s why he met today. To play around.”

 

“No, we met today because when you asked me for brunch I said I had planned working out today and then you jumped saying you want to join me.”

 

“I thought we’d work out a different way…” Kise whined and Aomine rolled his eyes.

 

“I told you to meet me at the gym. You knew damn well what I meant and for god’s sake what’s gotten into you that all of a sudden you’re a horny teenager.”

 

That brought Kise’s face back to normal, no extravagant mimics; he simply sighed and shrugged, seeming very unaffected.

 

“Get that weight over there and start doing some curls.” Aomine barked and Kise huffed; he still followed the order though and started obediently working out beside Aomine.

 

Aomine watched Kise’s good form before continuing with his own, thinking that the host probably regularly visited a gym considering how precise his technique was. The silence was rather cumbersome—not because he didn’t like silence; the opposite, Aomine loved silence. But it was unusual for Kise to be so quiet. Thus, Aomine was worried that perhaps he had hurt Kise… He hadn’t specifically wanted to reject him. Not knowing how else to alleviate, he hinted:

 

“Maybe we can play around later. After the workout. And then lunch and then… yeah. Then we can go to my place?”

 

Kise chuckled which brought an unwelcome flush to Aomine’s bronze neck that was already adorned with tiny drops of sweat. He furrowed his eyebrows and was about to spit back an insult just to wipe the arrogance of his companion away when Kise whispered; “You know Aominecchi, I bet I can do more reps than you.”

 

“It does not work that way. It’s not about—“

 

“It’s about consistency and not overexerting yourself, I know, I know. I still could do more.”

 

“You’re on.”

 

“Hah! Let’s see those guns then…” Kise snickered.

 

Being fully aware of how childish they were being didn’t deter either. At the end, winner was Aomine and he boasted about it so much that it led to yet another contest, this time of push-ups, which he won once again. Kise’s competitive streak was aflame; he complained nonstop and argued for another go, sit-ups or squats, but after 283 push-ups, not counting the strain of all the exercises he did before, Aomine just wanted to eat and then nap. Hence, throughout their lunch, Kise groaned about how mean and unfair ‘Aominecchi’ was for not giving him another chance. While it did annoy Aomine, it also gave him this strange satisfaction; people rarely saw themselves worthy enough to face him as a rival. In fact, almost nobody (bar Kagami) had dared competing with him so easily and insistently, even after so many losses. Kise had this unquenchable thirst for winning and was never let down by failure; on the contrary it was as though every defeat impassioned him further. He was so stubborn and Aomine loved it—he loved it on the court, he loved it in bed, he loved it on the floor of his living room as they wrestled like children… It was fun, it was amusing, it was loveable, it was fitting—for Kise, for him. Kise was fitting for him. The realisation hit him unready and he blinked—Kise had stopped grousing and was staring back at him with his amber eyes wide and bright and Aomine felt his breath hitch.

 

“Aominecchi?”

 

Aomine cleared his throat and quickly dropped his gaze to the food in front of him, stuffing his mouth desperately to get away from the thoughts and the way he had been captured by Kise’s innocently captivating look mere seconds ago.

 

“Aominecchi?”

 

“What?” He groaned between bites.

 

“What’s up with you?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“You were gaping.”

 

“I—I was not. Stop lying and eat your food… If a salad can be called food.”

 

Kise looked up at the ceiling for a second in a dramatic pray to the higher powers for patience before shifting his questioning stare back to Aomine’s face, while he stabbed a piece of tomato with his fork.

 

“So? Why were you gaping? Suddenly struck with my beauty?”

 

Aomine swallowed his mouthful and shot a dirty look, which first caused Kise to give one of his fake pouts before his lips split in a grin.

 

“Fine, fine. Officer is too shy to show feelings.”

 

“Whatever.” Aomine mumbled and Kise laughed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (One day I will write an aokise gym AU. One day.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who is updating their fic properly... :3 Yay!

After a very entertaining night that continued till dawn, when he woke up in the afternoon, he was alone. It was not their usual but there was nothing abnormal about it either. He realised the post-it on the fridge only halfway into trying to whip up something edible for breakfast…

 

**Someone got sick so they need me at work >_< Got to rush home to get my things in order. Don’t miss me too much Aominecchi!**

 

The sight gave him this funny itching on his chest that he ripped the piece of paper off and was about to throw it into the rubbish bin when he stopped and considered the crumpled thing in his hand once more. He sighed and put it back on the fridge, trying to smooth out the crinkles for a moment but giving up quickly. He turned back to preparing his meal and deliberately avoided looking at it.

 

* * *

 

 

 

For many days after that, Aomine’s nights and weekends were devoid of Kise due to the host’s hellish schedule. Aomine’s work days, like before, were full of excruciatingly boring paperwork.

 

It had been the same that day too until about afternoon when he caught the sight of everyone involved with the Hanamiya case flock to one of the largest meeting rooms of their floor. He immediately got up and stalked them only to be stopped at the door by a very frustrated-looking Riko.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“To the… meeting.”

 

“Oh and what meeting could that be?”

 

Aomine did consider lying for a second but he knew it would be fruitless. Thus, he glared with distaste even though he knew there was no way he could intimidate Riko and indeed his glare was met equally by his superior.

 

“You’re not allowed in this operation.”

 

“Riko—“

 

“No. Just no.”

 

“I’m your best—“

 

“So many weeks of the worst kind of paperwork and you’ve still not learnt your lesson? What do you want me to do? Get you re-assigned to the traffic bureau?!”

 

“As if you have the power to do that.”

 

He was stepping a line, he knew. It was the cold hard truth that Riko did not have enough career capital to move him around as long as Nijimura and Akashi did not want him moved, which was the main reason he was still where he was. The fact that it was true did not make it any less distasteful on Riko’s side though; her own command over her own subordinate was being overridden and that was bound to injure her pride. The chiding glare disappeared into a glacial expression that hinted nothing but Aomine knew that it meant she was personally insulted but unable to refute. He stood defiant, still, even as he felt a tiny bit guilty.

 

“Go to your desk and finish your work.”

 

That was all she said before she quickly turned around and entered the conference room, forcefully shutting the door behind her and right to Aomine’s face. He let out a long-suffering sigh. After this blunder, Riko was going to make it even more of a hell for him at work.

 

It took them nearly two whole hours to finish the meeting. By the time everyone had returned to their posts, the clock had already passed their regular work hours. The instant Takao was back at his seat, Aomine strutted towards him.

 

“Oh, Ao-chan, did ya miss me?”

 

“What did you guys talk about?”

 

“Bah, nothing important—“

 

“Half the unit is squished into a conference room for two fucking hours? Do you take me for an idiot?”

 

“Well…” Takao smiled but his unease was evident. Aomine pressed on.

 

“You have to tell me. We’re partners for god’s sake.”

 

“Ouch. You’re pulling the partners card on me? For real? Come on Ao-chan. That’s really not fair.”

 

“No, what’s not fair is that all of you are stonewalling me.”

 

“We’re not stonewalling you; we’re trying to protect you.”

 

“The fuck y’all think I need protection?! Me?”

 

“Yes. You. Because he is scared shitless of you so the moment he thinks you’re a threat, they’ll come after you.”

 

“So I will deal with—“

 

“Shut up.”

 

Aomine’s eyed widened with shock as Takao stood and punched his desk with conviction. It was extremely rare that he showed his serious demeanour. He sighed before relaxing his furrowed eyebrows and tense mouth.

 

“Your massive ego is blinding you. You might be the best that there is, but you’re not the smartest. You’re not the strategist. You’re not the chess-master. Do you really think that they would keep you on the bench, if you were worth more in the field? They would not.” He sighed once again and the ghost of contempt passed his clear blue eyes before he resumed. “Akashi would not.”

 

This was yet another hard truth, this time difficult for Aomine to swallow. He knew it. He knew that if in fact he could be of any use Akashi would get him into the game, one way or another. The reality of him still being kept on the sideline meant that he was useless for now. This stabbed his pride vehemently and he felt his blood turn cold. The idea of being of no use was a poison that spread all around him too quickly and confused his very sense of self.

 

“Ao-chan… trust me.” Takao petted his shoulder. “Focus on something else? Play around? Go for drinks? Actually, let’s go for drinks together now!”

 

“No.”

 

Takao’s lips curved down but he nodded.

 

“Okay. I get it. Okay.”

 

Aomine darted his gaze to the ground and nodded as well before stomping away; he really needed a drink. Just not with Takao.

 

It was as if, when left to their own, his feet always brought him to Kise. He did not even realise the route he had taken till he actually reached his destination. He stared at the gaudy sign of the club for a bit, uncertain whether he should take that last step.

 

He ended up entering.

 

His eyes scanned the establishment impatiently as he padded towards the bar on auto-pilot; Kise was nowhere to be seen and his often too-cheerfully echoing voice was not heard at all. He plopped himself on one of the stools and signed the bartender, ordering a beer. He would start slow and then maybe move on to heavier ones. He wondered where Kise was; he had assumed the blond would be at the club given how busy with work he had been lately. Perhaps he was taking a break.

 

Two beers later, Kise was still nowhere to be seen and Aomine was sulking at the bar pretty much by himself, not counting that one couple at the other end of the counter. Their mushy banter annoyed him even though he knew he was being immature. He played with his phone, fingers swiping past again and again over the “Kise” in his contact list. After further consideration in his head, he once again signalled the bartender, who himself seemed to be fussing with his phone, likely bored from the slow night he was having. Upon realising Aomine’s gesture, he tucked in his phone to his pants’ pocket and rushed by.

 

“Uh, I was just wondering… that blond host? Kise Ryouta?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Is he around tonight? I thought he would be?”

 

“Ah, normally yes. But it’s been a bit hectic lately and he pulled many extra shifts. He was able to take tonight off because of that.”

 

“Okay…”

 

The suspicious gaze of the man made Aomine uncomfortable. It was not as if Aomine was asking for Kise because he wanted a host’s company—he wanted _Kise’s_ company. That particular realisation itself though irritated him further; he was not used to yearning for someone’s presence like this. As soon as he was left alone, his fingers started fiddling with his phone once again. He did not want to seem needy, he did not want to be needy, he was certain that Kise did not desire needy people in his life either—yet there was a need within him that was torturous to endure silently.

 

He grumbled “fuck it” under his breath and furiously tapped Kise’s name. It took five rings for Kise to answer.

 

“Aominecchi!”

 

“Shit… Kise, are you trying to blow through my eardrums?”

 

“Ah sorry, sorry. It’s just been so long! Missed you so much!”

 

“Yeah, sure…”

 

“Aw, you don’t believe me?”

 

Aomine pouted a bit, secure with the knowledge that Kise had no means of seeing him—luckily too, because his cheeks had gotten slightly warmer, he could feel it. He turned the half empty beer bottle in his hand, the liquid swirling inside.

 

“More like I don’t particularly care…”

 

“Aw… always so mean. Why did you call though? I hope nothing bad happened?”

 

“Huh? No… of course not. I was just… bored.”

 

“Hmm… the music suggests not that bored?”

 

“Just at a bar…”

 

“That’s nice… chilling out?”

 

“Yeah. You?”

 

“Relaxing with my family. Haven’t been able to spend any time with them recently since I’ve been drowning with work, consecutive shifts again and again these weeks… I was finally able to get tonight off so I took the chance to visit my sisters.”

 

“You got a day off and you’re spending it with your family? Jeez…”

 

“What you’d want me to spend it with you?”

 

“I—I didn’t say that. It’s just boring…”

 

“Not really. I get along very well with my family.”

 

“Whatever then… at least you’re having fun.” _At least one of us is having fun._

 

“Y’know…”

 

“What?”

 

A soft chuckling was heard then and Aomine felt his heart hop up into his mouth; he had not realised exactly how much he had longed to hear this sound.

 

“I really did miss you…”

 

Aomine closed his eyes. He probably looked silly, sitting there alone like that, talking on the phone as a stupid pop song blared in the background mixed with a cacophony of laughter and chatter.

 

“Do you wanna go somewhere this Saturday?”

 

He blamed himself internally for cowardice; perhaps, if he could return the sentiment as honestly as Kise did, then perhaps the naming process of this curious bond they formed would have gone easier, faster. Then perhaps, he would not have to wait Saturday to meet, because Kise would want to see him too, earlier, sooner. But his cynicism and pride that so often became the greatest obstacles in the path to his happiness had once again masterfully hindered him.

 

Kise paused for a second and Aomine wondered, if it was because he was uncertain or considering the offer, or by a trick of fate had recognised the struggle within Aomine. Likely the former. Nevertheless, soon he answered with that sincere, tender voice he used almost exclusively during cuddling.

 

“Yeah, yeah that would be cool…”

 

“Okay then, text me a place tomorrow.”

 

“Sure. Does brunch sound fine?”

 

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

 

“Okay then, I’ll text you… Have a good night. Don’t drink and drive, officer.”

 

Aomine snorted as he said his good-bye and hang up without spending any second longer on the line, as if any silent second after Kise disconnected would physically harm him. He gave a long, deep exhale. He felt a bit better, if he had to be honest. Still frustrated, but a bit better. Brunch with Kise sounded better than fine. The places Kise took him were sometimes unnecessarily fancy but always served great food.

 

He still needed more drinks though. The emotional back-and-forth of the night had exhausted him. Also, his back was aching after sitting on his butt for so long; lack of exercise was killing him. He made a mental note of dragging Kise to a basketball court with him some time after their brunch, once they would have digested their meals and be ready for some action. After receiving his screwdriver, he moved from the bar to one of the comfortable-looking booths at the other side of the club. Music was also lesser in its volume around the booth area and he sprawled across the leather furniture.

 

He was busy playing a mindless game on his phone and nurturing his drink when he caught the familiar name uttered by an unfamiliar voice. His ears automatically re-focused. A woman from the booth next to him was talking with one of the younger looking waiters, whom Aomine had not seen before. He was likely new or still in-training.

 

“But I’ve come almost every night for the last week and he is never here!” The woman whined.

 

“I’m really sorry but Kise-san has been really busy with personal affairs…”

 

“Personal? What personal affair could keep him from his job for so long? Or are we not good enough to have him anymore?”

 

“Of course not ma’am, of course not. He’s just been feeling under the weather lately. That’s why he’s been absent so much. But do not worry at all, he should be back next week.”

 

“Ah… if that’s the case. But if you could tell me his phone number, I would like to send him a get well message?”

 

“Unfortunately I don’t know such personal information… I would call my manager for it but I know they don’t appreciate us giving out such information in the first place.”

 

Other women who seemed to be part of the same group complained and insisted but Aomine had stopped listening already. His eyes and mind were consumed in a wicked daze. He felt his hands go numb and frigid, the almost empty glass in his hand dropping onto the table, thankfully not spilling.

 

He did not even realise it though.

 

At that moment he could not sense a single thing but the pain embedded in his chest and the poison of doubt that flowed in his veins coldly, slowly, surely.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... sorry?


	10. Chapter 10

The nights were sleepless.

 

No amount of paper work or hundreds of push-ups could silence the screaming suspicions in his mind and the itchiness that crawled all over his skin. He was restless, frustrated, and confused.

Truthfully, Kise did not owe him a relationship or fidelity; that much he could stomach as the adult he was even if it was not particularly palatable. What scratched his wound the worst was how the lie made no sense: Kise could have just openly told Aomine that he was busy with something or someone else or simply to not get too attached. Or perhaps had Kise already done that but Aomine had not realised it? He could be oblivious sometimes, he would have to admit, especially in matters of desire and heart... yet he liked to think he had maintained a good distance, a good set of options to Kise and if anyone had been persistent, it had been Kise, which Aomine had not minded—despite how he reacted at times, he had never really minded and believed this came across to Kise. All in all, Kise hadn't had to lie and the fact that he did, so easily and even elaborately, involving other people in his scheme hurt Aomine in the deepest manner.  


It took hours of brooding to gather enough energy to reply Kise's message: they were meeting at a French bakery that was not much far from Aomine's place.

 

On Saturday, he spent the time from dawn till 10 am pacing around the flat, wondering if he should cancel, just disappear out of Kise's sight and life without a word, forget the whole thing… Despite the allure of this thought, a part of him wanted to face Kise properly. By the time he made it out of the door, hair messy and eyes with heavy bags, he was mostly weary and as ready as he could ever be for a confrontation.  


Kise seemed tired too, but well-dressed as always and wearing a sweet smile; he did not seem to be bothered by Aomine's distance and lacking small talk, or at least that's how it appeared.

It was very different than all their previous dates; Aomine's discomfort showing more and more with each passing minute, the sincerity of Kise's cheer diminishing in tandem. He tried to find a good opportunity to bring up the topic but couldn't find one nor could he come up with any conversation opener that would not make him sound like a possessive jerk. In truth, it was not jealousy; it was the dishonesty and the loss of trust which in itself was a precarious, fragile thing for Aomine. He would've preferred a blunt declaration on Kise's behalf, whether he wanted to keep this thing as a friends with benefits situation or more, whether he was the type who only had open relationships or not—then, then Aomine could have, would have a chance to say what he feels too, lay down his conditions, and if they could not agree, they would not agree. Relationships didn't work sometimes, in fact in Aomine's experience they generally did not work, and he would be more than a little heartbroken for the loss of this particular one, but he would not regard it as the end of the world either. Contrary to popular belief, he was an adult.

Yet none of that had happened and instead Kise had chosen to keep secrets on the side and lie to him with a smiling face. Just the idea of that upset his stomach and tensed his nerves. By the time they were out of the bakery, Aomine was internally debating whether to just say 'goodbye' and let it be a true goodbye too, or to just randomly vomit his feelings in the street but neither felt right with him, his difficulty in expressing his emotions making everything even harder.  


“I know we just ate but neither of us ate much anyway so… do you want to go play one on one a bit?”

Aomine considered saying “no”; but an antagonistic flare in him and the strange look on Kise's face were enough to pull a “yes” out of his tongue. Neither had actually dressed properly for playing but neither cared; Kise used his sweet charisma to borrow a ball from a group of kids at the streetcourt and they started.

While he always played well and never lay it lightly on Kise, a tune of aggression normally absent in his play blared every second of their short one-on-one; his movements were as fluid as ever but twice forceful, pushing his own limits, letting anger explode in his shoots and rebounds. When Kise finally fell on the asphalt, knees wobbling, breath twice faster than Aomine, the only feeling that had been left in Aomine's chest was a mix of sadness and guilt. His left hand trembled, wanting to reach and pull Kise up but stubbornness held it frozen; Kise laughed then, once his exhales had returned a bit closer to normal.

“You are so unfair...” he coughed between giggles that carried no amusement nor any affection; “so… so unfair.”  


“Kise.”  


“Yes?”  


“I know you lied to me.”

 

Kise sighed loudly and closed his eyes.  


“And I know that you know.”

 

He got up after another loud sigh, his legs once again stable and looked at Aomine, square and obvious, yet somehow perhaps the most guarded.  


“Do I owe you the truth?”

 

“What?! I thought—“

 

“You thought what? Just because we sleep around you get to know all aspects of my life? Is that what you thought?”  


Aomine swallowed, fingers curling into a fist, fighting words rising up his throat but before he could say anything Kise smirked; irritating and cruel:

“I don't think this will be fun anymore Aominecchi. For me or for you. And I don't like things that are not fun. So… shall we say… bye?”  


The sudden offer shook Aomine; he blinked to ensure what he had just heard was the truth—it was, Kise still stood there, hands in his pockets, same repulsive smile on his lip; the very lips Aomine had memorised the curves and texture of. It ached—something ached within him and it was so painful that it dulled his fury, and when Kise turned opened his mouth and whispered a “bye”, Aomine did not say anything. He could not say anything… even as Kise left him there, standing, he could not move or utter anything. His already heavy feelings weighed a ton more at the fickleness they were ruined with.

 

* * *

 

“You know, if you continue that I'll have to charge you with destruction of public property.”  


Aomine raised his angry glare from the computer screen to the sheepish face hanging above—Momoi looked understanding and concerned. He sighed.

“Seriously though, were you trying to break the keyboard?”

 

“I am just typing fast.”

 

“You're not typing fast—you can never type fast. It takes you an age to write a single page. You were just typing angrily. Slow but angrily.”

 

“Satsuki, I'm not really in the mood for this.”

 

“You haven't been replying to my messages. Were you not in the mood for those either?”

 

“Yes?” Aomine groaned, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms over his chest.

 

Momoi opened her mouth as if to speak but didn't say anything and instead watched him.

 

“What?”

 

“You look tired.”

 

“I am tired. Are you not seeing the stack of paper work on my desk?!”

 

“You don't look like work-tired.”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“You...” a lower voice declared from his back, strong fingers gripping on his shoulders and squeezing them twice in a rolling motion—the relief it caused was appreciated but the person doing it definitely not, “look heartbroken-tired, is what Momo-chan is saying.”

 

“Don't you have better things to do Takao?” Aomine groused, scowling—scowling even more when Takao slapped his weary shoulders.

 

“I have some time to discuss your love life with.”

 

“I don't have a 'love life' and even if I did, I wouldn't discuss it with the girl who can't date a guy for more than two weeks or the guy who dates Midorima Shintarou of all people.”

 

Momoi pouted angrily while Takao gasped, hand on his chest imitating a shocked stance; Aomine stood up with a moan—he had been sitting almost the whole day—and hurried towards the cafeteria on the other side of the floor, mostly in the hopes of getting the two off his tail. It was futile though, as his partner and best friend faithfully followed him to the room, crowding his personal space as he busied himself with the variety of cold drinks in the vending machine.

 

“I think we all know you have a love life… at least you had one the last I saw you.” Momoi started but Aomine only grumbled.

 

“I'm pretty sure he broke up and that's what's put him on hungry-bear mode 24/7.”

 

“Takao… don't you have a high profile criminal to catch?”

 

“Yeah, which I will get back to as soon as Lieutenant Riko ends her meeting.”

 

“And she is meeting Akashi, so no, you aren't getting rid of me before either.”

 

Aomine gave them a questioning glance before hitting the buttons for his order—he made a mistake though and instead of lemonade he received a red bean soup… Takao giggled.

“It is weird for Akashi to personally visit Riko...” he mumbled as he considered his accidental purchase before deciding to pass it to Takao, who grabbed it with a wink.

 

“What's weirder is that Superintendent Nijimura and Hyuuga-san are also in attendance.”

 

“Hyuuga? Riko's constantly pissy and forever subpar husband?” Aomine rested his back on the vending machine, more than a little surprised at the new piece of information.

 

“Yes, the head of Vice, Hyuuga...” Momoi corrected him but he was too busy scrutinising Takao's face for clues.

 

“Don't look at me like that! I swear I have no idea why.”

 

“All those people coming together… there's only one case with enough priority to warrant that.”

 

They all fell into silence at that line of thought but then Takao laughed; “Or maybe they are discussing Akashi's official transfer into the police force because God knows he spends more time here than his office.” Momoi grimaced nervously at that while Aomine huffed, amused.

 

“He's after Nijimura, I'm tellin' y'all.”

 

“He is here for _work_ … we came together.” Momoi added but the other two didn't seem to be that interested.

 

“I kind of pity Hyuuga now; being in the same room for hours with three alphas? No thanks.”

 

“Well maybe he is a little bit an M y'know? Why else would he marry Riko?”

 

“True true.”

 

“Akashi and Riko has a feud going on too. They should put a High Voltage caution sign at the door.”

 

“No thanks to you?” Takao joke-punched Aomine's shoulder, who smirked a bit.

 

“Hey, it's not my fault I'm everyone's favourite.”

 

Momoi 'tch'ed loudly; “I'm pretty sure you're not Akashi's favourite...”

 

“But I am Nijimura's and Nijimura is Akashi's favourite… so.” Aomine winked.

 

“Well—“ Takao started but the sound of a soft cough made them all turn their heads towards the door where Akashi stood, smiling modestly as if he was viewing cherry blossoms and not ridiculous gossip by underlings.

 

“Indeed, Superintendent Nijimura is very proficient in his job. I think he would be anyone's favourite.”

 

“Prosecutor-General.” Momoi straightened but Akashi's eyes were on Aomine's face, much to Takao's relief.

 

“I'm sure you have a lot more paperwork to work on Daiki. You shouldn't loiter around the office.”

 

“Maybe I would be more motivated to work if I had something to do more than paperwork.” Aomine shot back and stood his guard as Akashi sized him up.

 

“Do you really think that I wouldn't use you if you were needed?”

 

Akashi's voice was calm, almost serene, and full of confidence, coloured with a finality that punched Aomine in the gut. He bit the inside of his lip, offended and hurt but unable to muster a comeback. Because it was the truth. If Aomine were to be useful, if Aomine posed any opportunity, Akashi would make sure to get him back in the game. The only reason he was still excluded was because he as unnecessary to the strategy Akashi and Nijimura had in mind.

 

The knowledge of that was tough to swallow.

 

Akashi turned to Momoi then and made a move with his head towards the hallway, walking out immediately after as Momoi also rushed to follow him, throwing a sad nod towards Aomine and promising to call him later in a soft voice, though Aomine wished she wouldn't.

“Uh… he is always so freaking vain.” Takao slapped Aomine's right shoulder in support. “Come on big guy, no need to get stuck over this.”

Aomine exhaled loudly and went out first, returning to his desk, but could not shed the impact of Akashi's words from his mind. Even a few hours later, as they wrapped up the day and Takao begged him to go to drinking together, maybe even drag Kagami with them to entertain themselves, Aomine opted out, wanting to only go home and sleep the disappointment off.

 

It wasn't a mistrust in his skill, he knew that much; but what it was exactly, he wasn't sure either. His best hypothesis was his impulsive ways, which wouldn't be surprising, but neither Akashi nor Nijimura had cared much about it till the last case with Haizaki. He had stewed over that particular screw-up for long though and hoped to be over that; the next time, he would act more rationally, for sure.

His mind was too busy juggling various emotions… the loneliness and despair of being 'dumped' lingering in the background and perhaps painting everything a colour bleaker than needed that when he finally arrived home, he made a beeline to his bedroom, hurling himself onto bed. He buried his face on a pillow and reached to grab the other, underneath which his hand felt a garment. Turning to his side a bit, he pulled the fabric out: it was a t-shirt.

 

An obnoxiously orange Lacoste polo that belonged to no one other than Kise Ryouta.

 

Aomine sighed and buried his face back to the pillow, his fingers curling around the t-shirt, fisting it furiously—he thought of getting up and throwing it into the waste bin or heck, going to the park and burning it in a public trash can. But he was too weary for both, sadness stronger than anger, so slowly his fingers lost their tight grip and in one last lethargic move, he simply slapped it away, off the bed to the side, onto the floor…

 

Maybe he would drop it to a clothing donation box in a few weeks… in a few weeks, just to ensure that Kise wouldn't call for it, even though he knew Kise wouldn't call for it.

 

But just in case.

  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am quite surprised at how many of you still kindly picked up this fic, after I dared to pick it up. I finished writing the penultimate chapter today and will hopefully finish final chapter soon too... which means, hopefully, I'll be able to post updates rather frequently.
> 
> Also, please bear with me as this story unfolds, even if it hurts at times; I promise you I will deliver ;3

 

Two things Aomine not-so-secretly adored about Kagami-Kuroko household were the omnipresent scent of something freshly baked or cooked and his wonderful buddy Nigou. Kagami's absence for some 'work thing' was the perfect cherry on top for his peace of mind. The only thing he hoped was that Kuroko wasn't ruining something in the kitchen and just putting the cookies Kagami prepared before into the oven as he had said. That one time Kuroko had actually tried making a sauce but somehow ended up causing a little fire had been very scary. Kagami still complained about it sometimes.

Nigou was docile and overtly affectionate that day, which Aomine wasn't complaining about as it brought the perhaps first real smiles and chuckles out of him after the whole deal with Kise. He wondered if the dog somehow could understand that Aomine was rather depressed and hence showered him with many licks and nuzzles; he could remember Satsuki saying something along those lines, about how dogs could be such intuitive creatures and so on.

“Hmmm… you get me, don't you buddy?” he dragged his fingers through the soft fur. “Don't worry though, I'll be fine. He's not gonna be the end of me y'know. Though lying part did suck.”

 

“Who's not gonna be the end of you?”

 

Aomine sat up straight in an instant and cursed under his breath.

 

“I can't believe you pull this, still... after all these years.”

 

“I can't believe that you and Kagami-kun can still manage to fall for it... after all these years.” Kuroko sat on the floor in front of him.

 

“Are cookies done? I'm starving.”

 

“You're not starving—you just had a huge smoothie. Also don't change the subject.”

 

“Ugh... do we have to have this talk?”

 

“You can have it with Nigou but not me?”

 

“Nigou is different!” Aomine hugged the dog now the perfect size for his arms—many years ago when Kuroko first got him, it was tiny. The time passed quickly, he reminisced.

 

“Yeah, he can't call you on your mistakes.”

 

“Why do you always assume that I'm the one who screwed it up?”

 

“You usually are. Though you seem rather sad than guilty this time so... I don't know.”

 

After a loud sigh Aomine unceremoniously collapsed back on the rug, covering his eyes with the heels of his palms. “I don't know either...” he mumbled after a few seconds.

 

“What happened?”

 

“He... he lied to me.”

 

“I see... about something important?”

 

“I am not even sure? It was just weird. He just lied about his whereabouts and disappeared...”

 

“You weren't acting possessive, were you?”

 

“You know I'm not like that.”

 

“I know, but just checking. You're not used to serious relationships after all.”

 

“What makes you think this was serious?”

 

“Because you are spending a precious day off grieving over it while cuddling my dog?”

 

“Argh...”

 

“Why do you think he lied?”

 

“I don't know. I was angry and he just... he didn't even try to explain. He just blatantly told me he didn't owe me any truth and...”

 

“Could it be that you misunderstood your relationship?”

 

“Maybe... But even then... why lie about something trivial? If it was trivial… I just don't get it.”

 

“How much do you know him?”

 

“A lot.”

 

“Really? It sounds to me like you don't know him well...”

 

“The hell Tetsu. I do know him very well okay.”

 

“Like?”

 

“Like his favourite foods are European foods and he is weak to French stuff. He likes wearing yellows and blues. He used to be a model as a teenager. He is damn good at basketball. He—“

 

“You do realise that those are all nice things to know about a significant other, things that make that person's everyday and so yours, but not what most would consider as knowing them?”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“Do you know their birthdate? Do you know their hometown? Which high school did they go? How are they with their friends? Did you ever meet their friends? How are they at the parties? Did they go to university? If yes, which one? If not, why? What are their life plans?”

 

“I was dating him not interviewing him for a job.”

 

“That's not what I mean... these things you just learn casually as a relationship develops. What I'm trying to tell is; there are different ways you learn about someone. One aspect, it seems you got well—I mean, I'm surprised you remember their favourite food. It took you literally a full year to realise mine. But on the other hand... you didn't really care much about other stuff and it seems he didn't tell you much about them either. So all you know is what he presented you...”

 

“Tetsu...”

 

“What one presents to someone else... may not necessarily be what they—“

 

“Enough.”

 

Kuroko stopped talking and stared at him, as though asking if this is really what Aomine wanted; to shelve the difficult questions away.

 

“It's already a done deal.” Aomine added as a tombstone on the subject and Kuroko nodded.

 

It took a few more seconds for Kuroko to start telling some story about Kagami buying five kilograms of minced beef from the grocery store and causing a small shock and further shenanigans; Aomine laughed at Kagami's expense and played with Nigou some more, but it was almost painful just trying to ignore the wound inside and the point they had so blatantly avoided discussing.

 

On the way home, he couldn't help but ponder about what his friend wondered aloud. How much did he really know Kise? Not much. He was good at reading people, that's how he had excelled on his job so far; but as he processed his memories back and forth, omissions became more glaring and he started to think that may be Kise was also just as talented in that front. Perhaps a lot more talented than Aomine in terms of appearances and lying too. Or may be not. May be Aomine was just making it a big deal, may be he was being unfair—all sorts of feelings were coming and going in his veins and he grew only more confused at each sentiment, at each step. Introspection was not something he was skilled at. When he arrived in front of the apartment building, he stalled for a bit, emotions tiring him already; it was a burden he had always preferred not to bear and thus so unused to carry. So he took out his phone with full intention and his finger hovered over the “Delete Contact” option for a full second.

 

At the end though, he pocketed his phone back and stepped forth inside, despite the contact named “Kise” still remaining on his phone's memory.

 

* * *

 

 

When his phone rang on Saturday, a little past noon, he was still in bed. Voice groggy and mood sour, he took the call, thinking it was Momoi.

 

It was not.

 

The voice on the phone belonged to Takao who informed him that he was summoned to help with some surveillance data check at the HQ. Riko had requested him—as well as a few others—due to the amount of video they had to analyse frame by frame. Even though it sounded boring as hell, it was better than spending rest of the day in bed, depressed and the fact that it was for Haizaki's case was enough to get Aomine jump out of the bed.

  
Footage collected was from a love hotel. There were a total of 12 cameras, two per floor, and two extra at the entrance. Aomine was quite surprised that they were able to get their hands on the stuff; it was not easy to get surveillance video from such establishments, client privacy being a big deal. He was sure Akashi was involved in it somehow and he could not help remember all the rumours about how some of the strongest people out there owed various favours to their infamous Prosecutor-General. Briefing stated that Haizaki had gone to this particular hotel for a booty-call; the number of times or the exact date were unknown but they had a good estimate that they were working on. Since it was a self-check in and no real names were provided it was a pain to track.

Watching series of couples—and not rarely more than two people—checking in and making way to the rooms, the make-outs and flirting that happened on the halls of the hotel for hours and hours on end made Aomine sleepy but at least he was not alone. By 6 pm, Kagami came over to switch with Takao who had been stuck watching videos for 12 hours. Kagami also brought with him a plastic bag full of snacks and cup noodles and dropped it on Aomine's lap.

 

“Seriously, you could've brought a sandwich. It wouldn't kill you to make one.”

 

“I am not your personal chef so be thankful I brought this much.”

 

“Pretty sure Tetsu told you to.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

There was a fifty-fifty chance of them catching Haizaki in the videos, given how two separate teams were set to analyse each half of the footage. Aomine wasn't the luckiest person around so he doubted it would be them hitting the jackpot and this is why he was happily baffled when Haizaki's figure appeared on the screen, walking into the lobby like he owned the damned place.

 

“Shit. We got him. Oi…” he nudged Kagami who was typing something on his phone—likely a message to Kuroko saying he would be late.

 

“Wait what. Yes.” Kagami punched the air and Aomine was grinning large and wide until the lonesome figure of Haizaki was joined by another at the hallway of the second floor. Blond, tall, well-built yet graceful. The second he saw the person, all the blood flowing to his brain stopped and he almost thought that he had died. He must have died and sent all the way down to hell for what he was seeing to be the truth.

 

“Huh… thought he was homophobic… but maybe not.” Kagami mused while Aomine's stomach lurched and he felt like vomiting not only the contents of his stomach but all his innards.

 

“Hey? Aomine?”

 

Aomine blinked but the frame that they had paused the stream at, the very detail that Kagami was busy zooming in haunted him on the big screen. He was suffocating, felt like he would implode if he stayed there for one more minute. So he abruptly stood up and muttered: “I… I'll be back.”

 

He left the room he had been cramped in for hours in the blink of an eye, marching to the stairs rather than elevators, fingers curled in fists and jaw tight. It took all the power in him to not scream out loud or punch the walls until all bones of his hands would be broken. He took down the stairs in fast but heavy steps, both his breathing and heart were erratic.

 

Suddenly it all made sense.

 

Kise had come close to him, formed a relation with him to leak information back to Haizaki. The decision to stop seeing each other was because Aomine, not being part of the new investigation, was more or less useless to Kise. In fact had only become a liability after discovering that Kise was lying. It all made sense.

 

There was no mistaking that it was Kise whom Haizaki met at the love hotel. There was no mistaking that it was Kise who first approached Aomine. There was no mistaking that he had been thoroughly used.

 

It all made so much sense and the rage burnt him head to toe. He did not even realise how far he had walked until he found himself in the park opposite the road from the office. In the angry haze he had walked out of the building and even crossed the street—his knees felt weak and his chest too crowded, too weighty. He sat on an empty bench and took some deep breaths. Emotions brought him this mess and he could not give in to them again. Even if all his cells told him to act on his impulse, go to the bar Kise was at and beat the shit out of him, he could not do that. He had to think rationally. He had to turn the tables around. For once, he had to follow all the advices Kuroko and Nijimura kept giving him for years.

 

He had to be in this case, till the end, and he needed to be in even more now. If he succumbed to his anger and hurt, Akashi and Riko would not bat an eyelash to keep him as far away as possible. He had to think--think despite the hurried heartbeat and pain of betrayal pounding on his chest. Think.

 

Five minutes. He would take five minutes to mourn, five minutes to consume himself in hatred, five minutes to deny. Then he would come down off the high of emotions. He would walk back to the office and go back to work.

 

Minutes ticked one by one and he sat there watching nothing, seeing nothing, listening to his own breath. Then, once five minutes were over—or so he thought—he stood back up and rubbed the wetness away from his left eye. He had work to do and a criminal to catch.

 


	12. Chapter 12

A comparative search on the backgrounds of Haizaki and Kise showed that they had attended same middle school. Even went to the same high school for a year, till Haizaki dropped out. Crashing his head onto wall for missing such an obvious connection would do nothing now so instead he focused on getting more data. A more rational side of him reminded that he would not learn it unless he ran a background search on Kise, which was not something he would do on any potential partner, regardless of how they met. He was not the nicest man out there but he was not a creep, for sure. Takao was back in the office, asked to attend a meeting with Riko and Hyuuga while Aomine tried to make his intimate knowledge of Kise into good use. All sorts of details linking Haizaki and Kise appeared as he dug deeper and deeper.

 

“You doing okay?”

 

“Since when you're my mum Bakagami?”

 

“Shit. You're a prick. I only asked because... you were acting weird so...”

 

“Too excited that's why. We're getting him this time.”

 

“Well we are but you're not officially in this, you know. I don't think Riko will let you in on the next stages… you do remember what happened before?”

 

“I think,” Aomine said with bitter joy as he hit 'Send' on the email he drafted directly to Nijimura and Akashi, “that may change soon...”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“Nothing, I'm going out for a smoke.”

 

“Since when do you smoke?”

 

“Since today.”

 

As he expected, he got a call from Akashi within the next fifteen minutes—before he even got the chance to light a cigarette from the pack he bought at the convenience store near the HQ. He took a deep breath and exhaled before tapping on the blinking green icon.

 

“Akashi speaking. Read your email... that was a thorough analysis. Also, before you open your rude mouth; Superintendent Nijimura is also with me and can hear you.”

 

Aomine rolled his eyes and wondered if Akashi could even realise that just from the phone.

 

“As a thank you maybe you could put me on the case then… Deputy Prosecutor-General.”

 

“It is not Prosecutor's office that decides on that.”

 

“Akashi stop playing games with me.”

 

“Just that tone alone would make me reconsider you— _if_ I was the one making the decision, that is. Especially so given the circumstances mentioned in your report. You've been too careless. I assume you realise?”

 

“I—“ he sighed and carefully intoned his next words, “I am aware of my mistakes, in hindsight. But all that makes me a good tool to use. I will not stray from orders this time.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. I am sure. I will not disobey.”

 

“Good,” Nijimura's voice came from the line instead of Akashi's, “because if you do, you're really out this time. I hear traffic bureau needs more hands anyway.”

 

There was no mocking lilt to his tone and it was no joke. Aomine knew Nijimura enough to know when the man was threatening for real or not. He swallowed on nothing—his whole career lay on the line of him not screwing up for revenge. But the idea of staying put and not being involved, letting others clear this mess—this mess he now knew he was even more involved than he thought—did not even cross his mind; not even once.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Good. I'll tell Riko to include you on the Task Force on securing the target.”

 

Before he could put any other word in the line disconnected. He stared at the phone for a bit before pocketing it and suddenly did not feel like smoking at all.

 

* * *

 

 

Investigation of Kise's credit card history exposed another meeting with Haizaki on a restaurant. It was unusual for Haizaki to meet anyone by himself, outside his direct superiors in the organisation. A dinner also seemed intimate; the video recording from the interior of the establishment showed them drinking and laughing; they seemed to get along well and their body language spoke of familiarity and ease. Given that they had also known each other since childhood, and to be still in touch, meant some level of trust. Riko and Hyuuga concluded that Kise was more than just a fleeting fancy for Haizaki. As much as Aomine found the mere thought to be repulsive, each new discovery underlined just how much Kise had hidden from Aomine and just how deep he had been involved with Haizaki. His colleagues considered the possibility of Kise being involved in the larger organisation and Aomine even entertained the suspicion of Kise being an even bigger fish than Haizaki and staying in the shadow for a reason. It would make a good story for the newspapers and Kise was certainly smarter than Haizaki, could lie and manipulate a lot better too--Aomine knew first hand. Though Aomine still believed that Kise did not have any violent streaks one would need to survive in the underworld. Indeed, beyond a few minor scuffles of which he was a victim of, Kise's own record was not one of a violent criminal. In any case, no evidence to suggest Kise's own relation with the organisation was found; data gathered only showed that Kise was a successful host, who occasionally dated Haizaki. The popular opinion was that he either genuinely liked the guy or liked the power he held; Aomine found both ideas to be too bitter to swallow. 

 

After three weeks of close surveillance of the love hotels and restaurants frequented by Haizaki and Kise, and wiretapping Kise's cell phone line, which turned out to be different from the pay-phone number he had given to Aomine, enough details were known about the two's behaviour to plan an operation. Intelligence team even managed to get a malware installed on Kise's phone that allowed them direct access and made surveillance a lot more efficient; Haizaki, however dumb, was careful about his communications but Kise was not, unsurprisingly.

Despite the bravado he previously showed to Akashi and Nijimura, Aomine did not expect Riko to make the call to take him on board with just a warning but that ended up being the case. She was obviously not happy about it and ensured he knew that—harder days were ahead of him once the operation would be complete, especially if Riko came to know Aomine's affair with Kise. There was a possibility that Kise would try to blackmail him for leverage but Aomine did not expect things to escalate to that. After all, they did not have much dirt on Kise and screwing Haizaki was not illegal; he would receive a slap on the wrist, likely no jail time, leaving no real reason for any blackmail. At least Aomine had let Akashi and Nijimura know the truth in advance… if his affair did surface for any reason, he hoped to have them his back against Riko who would undoubtedly be furious. Albeit it was also a given that once everything was over, he was going to get more than a few words of disappointment from Nijimura too. The way he had been fooled was hard to tolerate, not only for him but for his superior-slash-mentor. While they did not have the right nor the reason to investigate every person they came into contact with, Kise has had more than a few suspicious actions which Aomine should have picked on. He believed the reason why Nijimura and Akashi chose to keep it under the hood was because just how disgraceful the whole ordeal had been for an elite member of the police force. The idea salted his wound every time he had some time to think.

 

First meeting of the upcoming operation was dull. Even more so as a squad from the Vice was involved. Apparently it had been them who first got the breakthrough with the love hotel tip and thus earned a share of the big cake. Aomine did not like any of them much but even more so found them to be boring.

“Don't fall asleep now. Riko will kill you.” Takao teased in a silent whisper to which Aomine simply shrugged. His sleep schedule had been horrible, circadian rhythm completely ruined. Every time he got in the bed he would keep remembering Kise, how he lay on Aomine's bed, how they touched each other on that very bed… why had he let someone into his home so easily? It was a mistake he was never going to repeat in his life.

He did not commit much to his memory and accepted the Outlook invite for the follow up meeting next morning. An afternoon worth of paperwork awaited him on his desk when he returned.

Being added to the busiest case in addition to his existing work meant Aomine stayed in the office until night almost every day. Not that he complained about it—for once, he was actually happy to work and have something to distract him. When his phone started to ring, flashing an unflattering picture of Momoi making a duck face, the digital clock was showing 9:21 pm.

 

“Ah… Dai-chan has finally grown up. Diligently working.”

 

“Takao told you?”

 

“No comment. I'm in front of the building, come on let's go.”

 

“Come on let's go where?”

 

“Come on let's go eat. You didn't eat right?”

 

“I did.”

 

“Cup ramen doesn't count. Come on, it's my treat.”

 

“That sounds fishy.”

 

“I know this jingisukan place...”

 

“Okay that sounds even fishier, what do you want?”

 

“Nothing, just wanted to treat you.”

 

“Satsuki...”

 

“If you don't come down in one minute I am sending Takao that video of you crying while singing Predia's Boroboro at karaoke...”

 

“Shit. Fine, I'll be there in a second.”

Aomined hung up and stretched his legs, putting his laptop to sleep and cracking his neck with a curse against exhaustion. He was not actually angry with Momoi even though the threat had been rather a low blow; he would ensure to eat a lot of meat in vengeance.

 

Momoi, on the other hand, smiled at him brightly, hurrying over as soon as she got the sight of him exiting the automated glass doors. First words from her glossy pink lips were well-deserved if harsh:

“You look horrible.”

 

“Thank you very much you too.”

 

She hit him on the ankle for the offence and he 'ouch'ed petulantly.

 

“Come on, let's get a cab. It's at Roppongi.”

 

“Since you're treating the fare is on you so sure.”

 

“Oh my God… fine be a cheapskate. I earn a lot more than you anyway.”

 

He 'tch'ed but let her wrap an arm around his as she signalled for a taxi.

 

“Are you going to the gym these days?”

 

“Hmm… haven't got time for it in a while. Why?”

 

“Not eating or sleeping properly either. You've lost weight you know.”

 

“Really? I didn't realise it.”

 

“Yeah, well I did.”

 

“Is that why—“

 

“You're not supposed to spell out some things Dai-chan, okay?”

 

“Okay Satsuki-sama.”

 

“You're so terrible. Why am I even friends with you?” She pouted immediately but the chuckle afterwards broke it as she couldn't keep it in and she slightly tightened her grip on him, as if to remind him that she was here. She was always here for him.

 

Aomine did not feel like giving a comeback and instead hummed, vaguely, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. As a cab slowed down in front of them, he thought once all this mess was over, he was going to treat her. Perhaps take her to that cake shop she liked so much. They could ask for Tetsuya to join too, though that would mean Kagami tagging along as well. If Kagami was coming too, then he could at least ask them to bring along Nigou—it had been long since Satsuki had a chance to spend time with him too, so it would be fine. They could go to the park and play catch with their energetic friend.

So he decided, and truly believed, it would be fine, despite his tired nerves and muscles.

"Once the case is over," he said in a tired voice while watching the city lights fly by from the cab's window, "I'll finally have some time for gym you know... we should do a basketball meet-up too. I missed wrecking Kagami."

Momoi's soft giggle assured him again, it would be fine. 


	13. Chapter 13

 

“Isn't that like… in the countryside?”

 

“Not really. But it is quite far from the city. Uh… to think Haizaki has such a nice villa for getaways...” Takao sighed. “It's really fancy. So unfair.”

 

“You should ask your boyfriend for a villa as a birthday gift.”

 

“Haha… Shin-chan isn't that loaded you know.”

 

“Hmm yeah guess one would have to be dating Akashi to get such birthday gifts.”

 

“Ugh Kagamin please—that's scary even as a joke you know. And Ao-chan… why are you so down?” Takao poked a finger on Aomine's shoulder.

 

“I'm not down...” Aomine shrugged, without lifting his gaze off the image on his laptop screen, detailing the escape routes of the villa, “just doing my job here.” 

 

“Just doing your job and not playing around—that sounds like you are down. Very down.”

 

“Definitely.”

 

He didn't have to glance at them to know that both Takao and Kagami were staring at him. They had been poking and prodding him about his mood for days and he was running out of patience as well as excuses. “I'll go check with Wakamatsu to make sure he doesn't fuck up.” He said getting up, as if it was an actual task and not a blatant diversion.

 

“That's even more suspicious...” Takao shouted back as he left the conference room they were killing some time at but he did not respond. 

 

The plan seemed flawless as is but it would mean nothing if it could not be executed perfectly. Rarely, was he ever motivated for an operation, but this time it was beyond being a matter of 'motivation'. Not only his whole career but a good chunk of his confidence depended on it; he had to bring down Haizaki and Kise alongside him—he had to prove himself, to Akashi and Nijimura without a doubt, but to himself too. It was this zealous fire that licked his nerves and set him ready to go.

 

A weekend getaway at a relatively secluded villa was godsent for them. It seemed Haizaki kept his relationship with Kise under the wraps from rest of his organisation, including his lackeys, not surprising given how he was infamous for his homophobic ways, randomly beating up gay sex workers and using a slur every time he opened his mouth. Having a relationship with another man—a childhood friend to boot—was surely something he did not want to let anyone know. It gave police an advantage; Haizaki would be vulnerable without any of his usual bodyguards and Kise did not pose a big threat in terms of firepower or aggression. 

Joint operation between organized crime, vice, and intelligence units was crafted by Superintendent Nijimura himself and Aomine had no doubt that he had gone through every detail over with Akashi as well. In fact, on the morning of the day of operation, Nijimura came to the headquarters with Akashi. Nijimura's opening remarks had been cold yet fiery:

“This is important because it is also personal. Do not forget that he hurt one of us. Do not forget that he made a fool of us. Do not forget so you won't make the same mistakes. We get him today. That is your order. Failure not accepted.”

Aomine had been aware how Akashi had looked at him from other side of the table. Those words were for all of them, but especially for Aomine—there was no mistaking it. Without any doubt other gazes had grazed his figure too; in spite of his past record he was given one of the key roles which did not make exactly everyone happy. He stayed after the meeting in the room with Kagami and Takao and went over the steps again and again. Takao's positioning was specifically crucial. Kagami was tasked with handling Kise, which he was not ecstatic about but Aomine was much content with. As much as he bickered with Kagami, he would not deny his skills and he would not have wanted to be the one in charge of Kise.

 

In an hour they would be leaving the HQ, geared up, ready to execute. Just one more hour.

 

“You're good right? Don't fuck this up.” He stood in front of Wakamatsu's table and Wakamatsu shot him a glare.

 

“Unless you fuck up everything will be alright. Stop being pissy and go change.”

 

* * *

 

 

Wearing a bulletproof vest was not something Aomine liked as it considerably hampered his mobility. 

 

“They are coming. In two.”

 

“Roger.”

 

Aomine's team was waiting inside a house across the street from their target location with a clear view of the back exit, while the second squad with Kagami were situated in a van on the next street ready to drive to the front. 

 

“Sniper in position.” Takao confirmed in the radio.

 

Aomine watched the screen of the security camera they hijacked change, Haizaki's car parking in front of the villa. Both suspects exited the car, a small duffel bag on Kise's arm. They entered the house without wasting any time, Kise seemed to be laughing while talking.  Riko switched on the microphone on Kise's phone, having activated it through the malware they planted on it. They could hear Haizaki talking about being tired and taking a shower.

“Team 1, get ready.”

“Roger.” Kagami sounded more than ready on the radio and Aomine saw the van appear on the screen soon. Meanwhile Kise was giggling, flirting with Haizaki, asking that they should get into the shower together. Aomine bit inside his mouth, the sweet, sultry tone hitting too close to home for comfort.

 

“Okay, they are getting busy—both suspects are still in the living room.”

 

“Should we wait them to get into the shower? I think it would be the one on the second floor.”

 

“We don't know if they will though… by the sound of it they will not make it outside the living room for quite a while.”

 

“Wakamatsu, get in position.”

 

Hearing Riko's order, Wakamatsu left the room with a nod. Counting the minutes as Haizaki and Kise seemed to be kissing took forever. What Aomine could not bear was the jealousy burning in his veins; he hated himself for it. He hated himself for the feelings he still had for Kise, even after all that happened, that he could not just simply stop liking—hell, loving Kise. That somewhere deep down, under all the rage and vengeance he bore, there still lay affection—it grated on his nerves and made him feel nauseous. But he would not give in to it. This mission meant too much for him to. 

“Ready.” 

Wakamatsu's words were punctuated with a low moan from Kise's mouth—the soft mouth that Aomine himself had kissed so many times—and Riko took a deep breath. Aomine stretched his fingers.

 

“All teams. Go.”

 

In a matter of seconds Kagami's team was pounding the front door down while Aomine's followed to the back door. He soon heard gunshots and Kagami's loud curse.

 

“Suspect 2 is shot, Suspect 1 is coming your way.”

 

Aomine continued running towards the back exit even though Kagami's message sent a sharp pain on his chest. Was Kise hurt badly? And why, why did he have to care? Why did he care despite everything? Then Haizaki came out, jumping from the bathroom's window rather than back door on the kitchen side, Aomine quickly turned to the other side and started chasing him.

 

He could see Haizaki running towards the second car he had at the end of the street and took aim as he made to the last metres and Wakamatsu opened the door just as Haizaki arrived there, effectively blocking his way out.

 

“Hello there.”

 

“Fuck.” 

 

“It's end of the road Haizaki. Lay your weapon down.” Aomine ordered, aiming his gun at Haizaki.

 

“You fucking—“ Haizaki turned back and tried to attack Aomine but before Aomine even made a move to avoid, a swift shot was heard, bullet hitting the ground right near Haizaki's foot, pinning Haizaki on the spot, frozen with instinctual fear.

 

“We've got eyes on you above too.” Wakamatsu said, getting out of the car and aiming at Haizaki from the back. 

 

“You're blocked on all sides. Now, hands up.” Aomine said, careful not to get close. It was not possible for Haizaki to overpower him or outrun him but he wanted to end this as cleanly as possible. Haizaki closed his eyes and bowed, putting his gun on the ground, seemingly surrendering, but then in the last second, just after lifting his hand off the gun, moving to low kick Aomine. 

 

“You fucking shithead,” Aomine jumped and kicked him before Haizaki could move away, following with a quick grapple. 

 

“Aw… nice Ao-chan. But I really should've pierced his hands.”

 

“Superintendent said he wants Haizaki unharmed.” Wakamatsu muttered to the radio and Takao chuckled.

 

Adrenaline trembled Aomine's heart and mind but he methodically put cuffs on Haizaki who was whispering all sorts of curses. Wakamatsu had already bagged Haizaki's gun.

 

“Suspect 1 is secured.”

 

“Great job guys.” Riko's smile could be heard in her voice. “Is Suspect 2 alright?”

 

“Yeah, he'll be fine. It's a graze, nothing big. We called an ambulance to get it patched. You guys go an ahead, we'll follow up.”

 

Aomine gave a sigh of relief and dragged Haizaki, sandwiched between him and Wakamatsu towards the armoured car they had prepared before. Riko was waiting for them near the vehicle and gave a node once they were in her field of vision.

“I've informed the Superintendent.” She said as Wakamatsu pushed Haizaki into the car with more force than necessary. 

Aomine mumbled “good” and somehow did not feel the rush of victorious glee he had hoped he would. Part of his mind was still stuck with Kise much to his distaste... Haizaki did seem furious but not in any way desperate. He  was also oddly silent throughout the journey back to the HQ, no doubt thinking about his chances and next steps. Riko, Hyuuga and others followed in a van after them, Kagami and rest of his team hitting the road after Kise received basic first-aid. Aomine was informed that intelligence team finalised their report and Akashi's office was drafting a bargain. Haizaki could not hope to see the light of the day but they also had bigger fish to catch; the other half of the battle was still to come. Ensuring to lock Haizaki up but also to get him to speak was a tough job but Aomine was sure Akashi was prepared for this.

 

Haizaki was processed and locked up as soon as they arrived. 

 

“Dai—Aomine-kun.” 

 

Satsuki almost ran to him as soon as he stepped out of the elevators of their floor.

 

“Hey.”

 

“You're good?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You sure? They told me nobody was hurt but...”

 

Aomine blinked at the news and then realised that Kise did not count as one of them. Of course it wasn't mentioned to Momoi. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I'm as great as ever.”

 

“It is still hard to believe that we've finally made it...”

 

“It's not done yet.”

 

“True. But Deputy Prosecutor-General told me that it's over this time.”

 

“Akashi did?” Aomine asked as Momoi took a bottle of sports drink from her bag and offered him.

 

“Yeah, this is for you. Are you hungry?”

 

“You're scaring me, Mum.” Aomine rolled his eyes, but he took the drink.

 

“You are the one scaring me looking like some depressed ghost—you even got your vest on, still. Normally you get out of it the second it's over...”

 

“Yeah well a long ride with Haizaki doesn't necessarily put one in the best of moods...” Aomine started walking towards his own desk at the other side of the floor while sipping from the drink. “I'm also hungry as hell.”

 

“Well, you should go home and eat. Sleep too probably. Did you even sleep at all last night?”

 

“Not really,” Aomine collapsed on his chair. “We got to interrogate Haizaki though. And… the other suspect.”

 

“Riko-san told me that Superintendent ordered Haizaki to be left alone tonight. And the boyfriend guy is in hospital apparently...”

 

“Hmm… is that so...”

 

“Yep, I think they want Haizaki to simmer a bit. He was also told about his boyfriend's injury too. I think they didn't tell him specifics either... so he doesn't know that it's just a flesh wound.”

 

So she did know. It just did not matter. Aomine tried to remind this to himself too: it did not matter. 

 

“As if he would care.”

 

“You think so? I think he would...”

 

“He is not someone who cares about anyone but himself...”

 

“True but… I don't know. I've worked on his case for so long and… it's just my personal opinion but if he went out of his way to date a guy he knew from childhood… despite his current image? I mean. It means something.”

 

“So. He's curious… Nichoume is full of fuckers like that. Half of them married, looking for some exciting new thing.”

 

Aomine hoped Momoi would not press but she did; “Maybe but maybe not. I just get the feeling that he actually cared for this guy. Good for us at the end. Akashi didn't share the details with me but I've got a hunch that he'll use this boyfriend angle...”

 

“Yeah... I guess so.” Aomine said, throwing the empty bottle to the trashcan at the side of his desk. It didn't go in.

 

“Huh?! Okay... you're seriously out of it. I can't believe you missed a shot.” Momoi chuckled.

 

Aomine glared at the trashcan for a good three seconds or so before giving up, in more ways than one. “I'm going home.”

 

“I'll give you a lift.”

 

“No.” Aomine gave the look that Momoi knew very well—the one he used whenever he most definitely needed to be alone. “I'll take the bus. Some fresh air will do good to me.”

 

“Okay… lunch tomorrow, then?”

 

“Sure. You're paying though.”

 

“I paid the last time we went out...”

 

“You're the one who is asking for lunch though,” Aomine ruffled her hair, a gesture that seemed to annoy her as much as comforting, “so you're the one paying. See you tomorrow.”

 

“See you,” he heard her say behind his back, and added in a smaller voice, “jerk.”

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be super happy if you do get the chance to comment :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you comment it would make me super happy :3

  


The two hours of interrogations starting at 8 am sharp did not prove much fruitful. Aomine could not hide his frustration on the other side of the glass, watching Haizaki dodge and still act innocent. Riko and Nijimura had been discussing Akashi's plea deal for the last hour while Takao continued to hassle Haizaki in the grey interrogation room. Haizaki looked horrible, definitely tired and weary, which would make one think leaving him to simmer for a whole night had been the right decision but he still played big and careless.

 

“We should start putting heavier things on the table...” Kagami yawned next to Aomine.

 

Aomine hummed. He was not sure why Akashi kept delaying things… they should have started dealing with Haizaki right away the day before; hitting it when the wound was hot and gushing. Though he was not the best when it came to mind games, he had to admit to himself at least. However much a mastermind Akashi was, Aomine still could not help find his ways too roundabout and lengthy sometimes.

“Aomine.”

 

He looked up to see Riko coming towards them down the hall.

 

“Yes?”

 

“We'll be replacing Takao with you.”

 

“With me?” He could not believe his ears heard right. It was one thing to be involved—even given a role to secure Haizaki—but it was another to interrogate him. Especially after last time, he could not comprehend why he would be put in that position.

 

“You sure that's a good idea?” Kagami chipped in before Riko could answer and Aomine shot a glare at him even if he himself thought the same.

 

“Yeah. We need to rile Haizaki up a bit—Takao is good but Haizaki is personally offended by Aomine's existence. Takao just doesn't have that effect on him.”

 

“Alright. What's the deal I'll push for? Do you have it finalised?”

 

“Nothing. You go in there, stare him down.”

 

“What?!”

 

“I told you. Just rattle him. He won't know what the hell is going on and he will be upset. Taunt him a little, tell him he's done for this time. That he knows nothing. That his pretty friend already leaked a lot.”

 

“You sure that will work? Kise wasn't part of the organisation. Why on hell are we dealing the bargain anyway...”

 

“Oh I am more than sure. He won't be thinking straight. That's the reason we have been keeping him under the dark so long. Get him paranoid. Get him confused and second-guessing everything. We do the bargain right after, there was a little... disagreement but we are over it now.”

 

“Hmm...” Kagami thought out loud; “He does have a nasty temper… not the most rational criminal out there either. This might actually work I guess.”

 

“It is more straightforward than I expected from Akashi.” Aomine had to confess. Riko seemed to agree too, not even contesting that the whole process had been Akashi's idea:

“Yeah, rather simple. He doesn't have as much patience this time it seems… though perhaps he simply doesn't need it.”

 

“Guess so… alright,” Aomine slapped his own face, shedding away the last bits of lethargy. “Going in. When will you bring the offer in?”

 

“I'll send Takao in with the deal, say ten-fifteen minutes after. Provoke him but don't lay a finger.” Riko pat Aomine's shoulder as he unlocked the door to the interrogation room.

 

“Oh, it's already time to switch?” Takao looked up all knowing and smiling, even though Aomine was certain he had no idea of them switching places, a decision that seemed to be last-minute for all intents and purposes. Between the two of them though Takao had always been the most perceptive one with the better camouflage skills, whether in street or in chit-chat.

 

“Yeah, you are free to go pee. Riko needs to give you the papers too.”

 

“Ah and here I was hoping we could agree on something with Haizaki-chan before that but I guess he's too stubborn for it...”

 

“He's too stubborn for his own good.” Aomine sat in front of Haizaki who sized him up, not sparing even a look at Takao who left closing the door silently with only the auto-lock being heard in the room after him. Haizaki continued to stare at him for a while, waiting for Aomine to start but Aomine leaned back, crossed his legs, let his arms hang—just sat there saying and doing nothing other than looking back at Haizaki.

 

“What the fuck? Did they send you to leer at me?”

 

“You're too ugly for me to leer at you arsehole.”

 

“You need a good punch in your face but I ain't gonna give it till you start first. It was so nice getting some money from the police last time. Wouldn't hurt getting a bit more again.”

 

“Dream on. The only nickel you're seeing from us gonna be the cost of your meals at prison. Good on you though, you know, a second punch from me would leave you without a nose after all.”

 

“Is that a threat? Are you threatening me Officer? Is this how you think you're gonna get me to talk?”

 

“I don't need to get you to talk. In fact, I don't want you to talk.”

 

“Ha sure you do, don't fuck with me.”

 

“No, seriously, please don't talk. So you don't get away easy. I want you to get thoroughly screwed. A plea-bargain is too much kindness for a shithead like you.”

 

“You're the one dreaming. Get me screwed? With just an unlawful possession in your hands? That ain't gonna do shit.”

 

“You really think we'd grab you a second time if that was all we had? I knew you were dumb but this is stunning even for you.”

 

“Geez… did they send you to repeat all the same bullshit that shortie spewed? Just fuck off and get me some coffee”

 

“This is not a cafe. You're not getting coffee for a long, long time.”

 

“Yeah sure you keep saying that… ah, now that I think… how is that little friend of yours? The poor one that got hurt before?”

 

Haizaki looked down on Aomine, assuming he had gotten the upper hand, found Aomine's wound—it was a wound, indeed, but not one Aomine would allow him to touch. He had not planned to use Riko's suggestion but succumbed to it as a way of getting back.

 

“He is fine, no worries."

 

"Really? He looked so fragile and all too... one wonders how y'all choose staff."

 

"He is a lot tougher than he looks. Thank you for your concern... How is your boyfriend though?" Seeing Haizaki's grin falter slightly at the mention, Aomine pressed on, "Did you get to check up on him? Poor thing got hurt because of you.”

 

 

“I don't know who you are talking about.”

 

"Ah I guess he was just a boy-toy but still. That's harsh."

 

"I am not an ass fucker like you."

 

Aomine chuckled even though he was biting the insides of his mouth. This wasn't a topic he liked bringing up but it did seem to ruffle Haizaki's feathers a whole lot.

 

"We busted you in the middle of it but you're still playing? Wow. You know what they call this? Internalised homophobia.”

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

Instead of an answer Aomine smiled, softly, leaning in a little and putting one elbow on the table, resting his face on his palm, still eyeing Haizaki. Then he spoke, voice soft; “He was real pretty too. Such a shame he got involved with you. Oh well… he'll have time to get a nice guy for himself. When you're rotting away in jail.”

 

Haizaki laughed loudly but it did not hold any amusement. His acting was not as good as before. “You don't know anything. Are you trying to get me mad? If so, it's not working.”

 

Aomine had a good come back but the door knocked for once and then opened. Aomine grinned at Haizaki, showing his canines, ready to see him squirm. Even if they were not great at it individually, together Aomine and Takao made a decent 'good cop – bad cop' pair. He didn't have any doubt the bargain Akashi prepared wasn't much of a 'bargain' for Haizaki either, given how personal the whole case had become for Akashi and Akashi did not let those who dared to personally hurt him easy. Ever.

 

“Excuse me,” the newcomer pulled the chair near the door and dragged it to the table, setting Aomine's blood cold with the single word he spoke. Suddenly Aomine's thought process halted and his eyes blinked as if to disperse a hallucination or dream. Still, he did not move or make a noise, letting truth dawn on him solely from the shell-shocked face that Haizaki made looking at the person who had just entered the room... The person who was most certainly not Takao.

 

Takao's voice, Aomine would recognise anywhere.

 

This voice too, Aomine would recognise anywhere.

 

“Did not want to make you wait Aominecchi, but you know, getting shot has slowed me down a little.”

 

It took all his willpower to smile still, and to not look—he was not sure he could look yet, he was afraid that his barely held together façade would break if he did. 

 

“Wh… what.” Haizaki was utterly dumbfounded. He was openly gaping at the both of them as Kise made himself comfortable, sitting so close to Aomine that Aomine could feel the warmth of his body. The sensation was overwhelming yet he felt so cold himself, caught unready.

 

“Soo… where should we start.”

 

“What the hell are you—the—the fuck. What the fuck are you—”

 

“Oh… I guess I do owe you an introduction huh? Officer Kise Ryouta. From Intelligence Unit of Criminal Affairs Bureau. We've been working closely with Organised Crime Unit on your case. Nice to meet you Haizaki-san.”

 

Haizaki's hands were tight fists on the table as Kise spoke each syllable, and Aomine's so too but under the table. He did not take his eyes away from Haizaki who was visibly shaken.

 

“You're lying. Ha… this is a lie.” Haizaki nodded to himself, assuring himself and rejecting what Aomine was also finding hard to believe. “A shitty play.”

 

“Well, if you must insist,” Kise pulled something from his pocket and lifted it up. Aomine was almost as curious as Haizaki but instead he continued to analyse the criminal whose eyes grew impossibly large and fists started shaking. Kise was putting his ID back when in a split second Haizaki jumped forward, aiming at Kise. Aomine was faster though—he caught Haizaki's cuffed hands at the wrists and twisted his arms, his whole torso, putting an elbow over the neck in one swift motion.

Kise sighed like an adult dealing with a petulant child while Haizaki was furiously shouting all sorts of profanities.

“You know this is why you're so stupid. You don't realise just how weak you are… Instead you underestimate your opponents, who are much, much stronger than you.”

 

He stood and stepped closer, facing Haizaki—for once Aomine could see Kise's face in peripheral and the face he saw was both incredibly familiar and alien at once. No warmth of sunshine or heat of summer radiated off Kise's beautiful face, instead only cold detachment and promise of ruin—Aomine had seen glimpses of this before, had been taken in by it at times, but also wondered if he had only imagined it. For once, he confirmed that it had been real; what his intuitions sensed now and then. A great threat and power to wreck lay in Kise and he knew once again that Kise was a lot more than what met the eye.

 

“Now.” Kise started, regarding Haizaki's pained and angry face with a cool gaze; “Not only do we know all the shit you did behind your bosses' back, thanks to your habit of boasting unnecessarily to me, we also have… _me_. Hypothetically speaking if it was heard that you got fooled by an undercover agent… went as far as hanging out alone with them… for how many months now? Quite a few, huh? I wonder what Hanamiya would think about that. Hypothetically.”

 

“You fucker. You fucking—“ Haizaki wiggled in Aomine's grip, shooting daggers at Kise and Aomine pressed hard with his elbow, drawing a moan.

 

“Don't be so rough with him Aominecchi.”

 

“You—that stupid name. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. You know him, don't you? Fuck you're sleeping with him. You're fucking him aren't you?!” Haizaki gasped with anger. His paranoia was oddly truthful but Aomine was not going to let him know that—or just how surprised he himself still was. Kise only laughed as an answer to Haizaki, instilling even more ire, purposefully.

 

“Police already busted the two locations that only you were supposed to know. Organisation will want to shut you up before you speak more… After all how could they know it wasn't in interrogation that you blabbered. So... the choice is yours. You speak, plead guilty, get maximum jail time but we ensure your security in jail. You being free, is of course not an option. In case you were curious. You've got an hour to decide. I'd prefer to get to your boss fast and I don't have a personal grudge against you, so I do want you to agree to this. But many people here are hoping you won't accept the deal… you can guess why.

"Well then…” Kise waved a small 'bye' before moving towards the door, “see ya”.

 

Aomine waited for him to exit before letting go of Haizaki who was struck quiet, mouth tight shut and feet restless, but not stretching or moving an inch despite finally being free of Aomine's hold.

 

Aomine did not say anything as he turned and left too—not that he trusted his tongue to say anything. It all felt surreal. He exhaled deeply the second door clicked shut and locked. Kise was mere two metres away giving a report to Akashi.

To Akashi.

Of course, to Akashi.

Aomine swallowed. He had been truly fooled again. He bit his lower lip. A part of him wanted to stomp near them and punch them both. Another part of him wanted to punch the wall. He opted for turning away and walking down the hall in a quick pace, getting away from the bane of his existence as soon as possible lest he resigned to his temper, something he hated.

He could not believe it. He could not believe any of it but as he thought things through it made more and more sense. No wonder Akashi had not chastised him much after knowing his relationship with Kise…

But why.

Why, why, why--”why” kept repeating in his brain, echoing and giving him a horrible headache. At least Haizaki was definitely theirs this time, he thought as solace. His feet took him outside the building and he took in the noise of the busy downtown. He was unsure of what to do with himself; clouds covered the sky and coloured everything in grey, worsening his mood and making him feel cornered. He did not like being angry, he did not like being toyed with, he did not like losing. Even though he knew he had not lost per se, it did not help. His emotions were a big mess he did not want to deal with but could not ignore either.

 

On a sudden whim to just do something with himself, he crossed the street towards the coffeehouse where he would drop by with Momoi sometimes. Between the cry of the bell as he pushed the glass door open and the rumble of flowing traffic, he heard his name being shouted. He pretended not to hear it, moving towards the cash to order. A half-sweet caramel latte. Nothing too complicated, nothing too bitter or sweet. He stepped towards the counter to wait for his drink when the bell at the entrance rung again.

 

“Hey...”

 

He did not turn to respond to the voice, a childish obstinacy taking him over.

 

“Aominecc—Aomine-san… please.”

 

Kise's voice was anxious and his breathing fast, audible—from running after him, likely—but Aomine ignored. Thanking to the barista for the paper cup he was offered, he grabbed a plastic lid to tighten on it.

 

“Really? You're just… gonna ignore me? That's your response? Seriously...”

 

Aomine walked around Kise towards a free table near the window, sitting down, looking intently at the cup in his hands as if it held the secret to sort out the weird entanglement he found himself in. Kise sighed loudly, an unpronounced complaint surfacing in the sound as he sat across him without asking for permission.

 

“I am sorry.”

 

Aomine took a sip from his coffee—it was sweet and slightly bitter. Cars were moving past and sky grew a darker shade of grey. He looked outside and Kise's apology hang in the air, both dearly wanted and unwanted.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Emotional turmoil was not exactly strange to  Aomine Daiki, but emotional turmoil over romantic love was definitely unknown territory. 

“Aomine-san… please… let me explain at least?”

'Aomine-san' sounded weird in Kise's voice and Aomine realised just how he had become so used to the silly nickname he was given. How he had gotten used to Kise that despite not knowing the real person  behind the masks and lies , the  one sitting before him still felt so familiar. 

“Explain what?” Aomine turned to face him, stubbornness slipping away and for a second, something stuck in his throat. Kise was looking at him with large, bright eyes full of feeling. He looked sad. He did not look confident. He looked almost afraid. Nothing like how he had appeared in front of Haizaki just minutes ago. He was vulnerable, Aomine saw, perplexed and unready.

“Everything… I hope? I… I am not asking for forgiveness. Or yes, yes I do want your forgiveness but I understand it may not be possible so at least… I want you to at least know.”

“Know what? The _real_ Kise Ryouta?”

“Don't put it that way... the me you know is the who I am. Sure for some details I had to stick to the undercover story but it's not like I changed my personality when I'm around you.”

“Do you really expect me to believe any word you say at this point?”

“No? Yes? I can at least hope? Come on... just hear me out.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“You have five minutes.”

“What?”

“3 seconds already gone.”

“Fine fine okay. Well… I… I am not sure where to start but—“

“12 seconds.”

“Why are you—uh… God. Fine. Okay. I fucked up. I… I wasn't supposed to get close to you. To anyone from the police in fact. But...”

Kise took a deep breath and held onto the table for a second…  then spoke:

“I had been undercover targeting Haizaki for months… Since he knew me from middle school and high school and… well he had a bit of a creepy obsession with me, okay? It was a golden opportunity to get close without spooking him. I was the one to offer to use it to my boss… who was hesitant but then 'okay'ed it after some discussions with higher-ups. It was supposed to be Plan B if Organised Crime's main investigation failed. Only Superintendent and Deputy Prosecutor-General were notified other than my immediate superior.”

“So Akashi knew it?”

“Deputy Prosecutor-General? Yeah. Apparently Superintendent was unsure at first but eventually agreed... You're close to them, right?”

“Supposedly...” Aomine had started watching outside again—rain had started in tandem, softly, slowly moving along with the traffic and the conversation. He waited for Kise to continue. 

“Then… well you know what happened afterwards with the Plan A... We had considered the possibility before but it did make things harder for me... timeline shifted.”

“I don't understand how I come into the picture.”

“You... don't. Or... you were not supposed to. But then by coincidence—and I swear it was a coincidence, I wouldn't think of setting up something like that in a thousand years... I just saw you there that night.”

“And? You felt like playing around? You felt like letting loose for a night? You pitied me?! Was I an attractive toy or something?”

Panic struck Kise's face; “No. No no no...  Of course t hat's not…  that's not it. ”

“What is it then? Do you realise you were putting your operation in jeopardy too?! You yourself was just saying that things had gotten harder.”

“Yes… of course… but...”

“But what? Are you so flippant and—“

“I had my eyes on you. I had my eyes on you for years and there you were and it wasn't supposed to be how we met but there you were.”

Aomine blinked. Kise's face was red and he swiped a hand over his hair, making a mess of it, very much out of character.

“I had my eyes on you since from the academy… I tried different things for a career so I started late and when I was in my first year you were already in your last… Even though I was in Osaka and you were in Tokyo—you were so famous. Everyone had heard of you. Everyone knew you. People kept saying you were a monster. You were so agile, physically so competent, and people kept talking about this amazing instinct you had… all the records you had at everything… And for the first time it was not me who was the best. 

For the first time in my life someone else kept stealing the top spot and I hated it and loved it and... it just became my goal to break them. Break your records. Do better than you. And I almost made it! Every time just almost but just never enough and it drove me crazy and you just kept doing better and better at work... ” 

Kise paused to take a breath,  considering Aomine's face with admiration and Aomine felt his own ears warm up.  He was used to people talking bad or good about him, praises were not rare—especially from outsiders who never met him in person—almost as common as those who were utterly jealous of him. Yet someone to regard him as a rival—that was most definitely  extraordinary . The only person who had ever did so was Kagami and even that had other reasons than  Aomine's own success  o n the jo b . 

“I… I thought you were the perfect rival. The perfect team mate and opponent. After graduation I had hoped on being transferred to Tokyo. Working with you would be a dream and I would show you what I'm made of. I was confident in my skills—Hell. I _am_ confident in my skills.” 

Kise enunciated the last part as though Aomine needed any emphasis; the fact that he had not re cognised Kise's game this long in itself was the best evidence. The idea of working with him, even if his feelings were all over the place,  would be anything but boring, he could already tell.

“And then I finally got the transfer—just after starting Haizaki's case though. At the time I thought this was jackpot. I would ace the Haizaki case, deliver him to you all as a proof of my talent, finally come over as your equal and then… Then I saw you that night and I don't know. I just don't know okay?

I just saw you there and I thought I must talk to you. Flirting was the easiest approach… Just flirt a bit then disappear—you wouldn't be in the mood anyway. It would be harmless. I wanted to cheer you up so bad... see that stupidly arrogant smirk I saw in the photos and videos. It was silly, it was a wrong move, but it was innocent, it was pure instinct... I don't know why I insisted later on… I don't know why I took it that far… then again and again and again.”

Kise laughed, sadly,  face shy for once . 

“I just couldn't make sense of why I kept doing it until things got serious. You know, Haizaki threw a tantrum one day over me daydreaming and not spending enough time with him and I realised… it was getting dangerous. I was almost happy when you figured it out even though it was so risky. I could break things off using that as a reason. It was simpler than just suddenly disappearing, you wouldn't look after me this way. You were too proud to do that and I could avoid getting you dragged into this mess… I could...”

“This doesn't explain why.”

“What?”

“Why on earth would you start something with me. So you are impulsive, you made a mistake why not let it be a one night stand? Why continue that lie... You are an adult for fuck's sake.”

“I am...” Kise shrugged, then moved his gaze from Aomine's face towards the window.

“But somehow you don't know? You don't fucking know why you've been dating me? Or fuck, sorry, it wasn't dating was it...”

“It was... at least I thought it was.”

Aomine couldn't help rolling his eyes. He did want to trust Kise; his heart swung between wanting to just accept everything at face value or storming out of the place  before baring his broken feelings further .

“You know I've been thinking about that too… why did I make such a blatant mistake in the first place. Why did I kept continuing it after. Why I couldn't just stop it until I absolutely had to... Have you ever done that?”

“Screw a whole case for a good fuck?”

“Do something that you know is not the correct behaviour and will end up screwing a lot of things you planned but your emotions get better of you.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“I did a stupid, stupid mistake and jeopardised the operation of my life because I… I like you. Yeah.” He turned his gaze back to Aomine, still bright, still big eyes—as captivating as ever—but now with a tint of apology, with a tint of sadness, yet unfearing, straight-forward. “I could not just leave you alone and then as we spent more time… I realised my feelings better. I really, really like you. And it is silly. It is not an excuse. But that's it. That's why.”

The cup in Aomine's grip was still relatively hot and Aomine's palm hurt. He did not take away his hand though,  he did not put the cup down on the table,  just as he did not look away from Kise's face. His breathing hitched—his thought process collapsed—his hearing got lost, for a bit. The words loomed over him,  echoing inside his skull . Words he had not thought he would be hearing. Words he had thought would be impossible to hear. If it had been any other time, he would pinch himself to ensure it is reality. 

It was strange, being faced with such raw emotion, so  bluntly . Kise regarded him directly, honestly, and Aomine felt unready, caught so un prepared . He did not know what to say or do other than deeply wanting to just grab Kise by the collar and pull for a kiss. 

“You're kidding me.”

His guard rose as he felt vulnerable this time, as though it hadn't been Kise but himself who just confessed. The emotions that stirred within also made him feel defensive.

“I'm not.” Kise pressed.

It was then Aomine also realised that Kise did not ask him whether or not he felt the same way.  “Okay.”

“O—okay?” Kise looked bemused.

“Yeah...” Aomine nodded, finally getting back to himself. He took his hand away from the cup and got up.

“What?” Kise asked.

“You wanted to tell your story. You told your story. Time's up.”

Kise's face fell  and Aomine felt guilt grip him inside. He scratched his head with one hand.

“So then… we still have a shift to go through. So. See you at the office?” he mumbled as he walked away towards the door. Kise did not follow him outside the coffeehouse immediately. He was wondering if he had acted too distant or too close, whether he was too slow or rushing, had it been too cruel to not answer Kise's feelings there and then, but a moment later, while waiting for the red light to turn green for pedestrians, he could feel Kise's cologne and presence right next to him, again.

“I hope… we'll work well… together. Do a good job out there… huh, Aomine...cchi?” Kise said a second later, the question hanging off his tone. 

“Of course,” Aomine said, internally relieved at hearing the silly nickname, “I always do a good job.”

When he heard Kise laugh, Aomine felt his shoulders finally loosen, shedding a weight he had not been aware, and as the light changed colour, he  nudged Kise's shoulder with his own before stepping forward. “Your hazing will be horrible by the way. The HQ is a hell for every new comer.”

Kise's whining that came, for once, sounded genuinely happy then.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half the reason this chapter took so much pain to put out is because despite editing it a gazillion times I am still not 100% satisfied with it because these boys and their stupid feelings are too much to handle :') We are almost there by the way... get ready for the finale.


End file.
